


Plus One Makes A Family

by Sun_Moon_Stars_Jedi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But Also Some Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Moon_Stars_Jedi/pseuds/Sun_Moon_Stars_Jedi
Summary: Bruce was not supposed to be on the Watchtower but he is really glad he was when a distress call from the Outlaws comes in. Jason and his teammates are being hunted by aliens and the reason will change their family irreversibly.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 229
Kudos: 792





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce was not supposed to be on the Watchtower. Killer Croc had gotten lucky a few nights ago and managed to slam the Dark Knight into a tunnel wall in the sewers, cracking multiple of his ribs and leaving his entire left side as one giant bruise. Alfred wasn’t happy about Bruce putting on the suit, but he had stubbornly ignored his oldest confidant and taken the Zeta tube up to the headquarters. He was sure he would pay dearly for that later.

Bruce was not supposed to be on the Watchtower but he was really glad he was when Barry rushed into the conference room where Bruce was working with Clark and told them that the Outlaws had sent a distress call and were asking for Batman.

An incoming distress call was of course nothing unusual for the Justice League, but the Outlaws had never before sent one to them. They weren’t officially sanctioned and mostly avoided contact with the League in their capacity as heroes. Also, Bruce knew his son and both his teammates were usually too stubborn to call for backup, unless they were completely out of options and facing insurmountable odds. As he made his way as quickly as possible to the communications array, Clark hovering worriedly next to him, all Bruce could hope was that he wouldn’t be too late again. The Outlaws were somewhere in space, who knew how long it would take the League to get to them, how bad their current situation was, if they had just called to tell them goodbye... Bruce ruthlessly pushed those thoughts away and told himself to wait for the facts. He had to approach this situation calmly and rationally in order to help his son. His own anxieties could wait.

When he arrived at the communication panel, Barry vacated the seat in front of the relevant monitor immediately and Bruce sat down, taking in the image displayed. It wasn’t Jason calling for help, but Koriand’r. 

“Starfire,” Bruce greeted, studying her on the screen and feeling himself relax internally. She didn’t seem to be in immediate danger, sitting calmly in front of the camera, calling from her ship judging by the background Bruce could make out. There were some signs that she had been in battle recently, scrapes and bruises on large patches of her exposed skin, but nothing that looked like a major injury. It was worrying that whatever the Outlaws had faced was able to injure Starfire (she was able to withstand a lot more physically than her human teammates), but as she didn’t seem to be distressed or grieving, Bruce didn’t think Jason or Roy were seriously injured. The Tamaranean wouldn’t be facing him this calmly if that were the case.

“Batman,” Kori replied, before shifting her gaze behind Bruce, “Superman.”

Clark acknowledged her greeting with a nod and Kori looked back at Bruce.

“I am hereby requesting immediate aid from the Justice League for my teammates and I. We are being pursued by hostile forces and although we escaped their last assault, my ship was damaged and I expect them to catch up to us within the hour.”

“Send us your coordinates,” Batman ordered. When the numbers came up on his screen he immediately plotted a course and calculated the time it would take their fastest ship to get there.

“We can arrive at your location in 30 minutes,” he said, rising from his seat. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting up though, pushing him back down.

“Green Lantern and I will go,” Superman said. Bruce clenched his jaw and looked up at Clark. 

“Superman,” he growled, but the Kryptonian only looked at him with pure determination written across his face. Bruce knew Clark didn’t approve of him coming up to the Watchtower while injured. Unlike Alfred, Clark hadn’t said anything though. After so many years of friendship, Clark knew how to pick his battles with Bruce. And apparently he had picked this one. After a few seconds of terse silence Bruce gave the smallest nod and turned back to the screen. Superman’s hand left his shoulder and he could feel the rush of air when he left the room at superspeed.

“Will Superman and Green Lantern be sufficient backup to deal with your pursuers?” he asked and after a nod from Kori his fingers flew over the keyboard in order to alert Hal about the mission, initiate the launch protocol for their spaceship and open the hangar doors.

“There were a lot of ships in pursuit when they caught up with us the last time, but I believe they will retreat for now if they are aware that they would have to engage the Justice League in order to capture us,” Kori elaborated. Bruce was about to ask what she meant with ‘for now’ and why some alien forces wanted to capture the Outlaws, when another person came into view behind Kori.

“You called Batman without us? Hood is gonna be pissed,” Roy said, stepping up next to Kori and directing a nonchalant wave at the camera.

Bruce let his eyes catalogue the visible bruises on Roy’s face and arms, the obvious limp with which the archer moved. Again, nothing serious (that he could see), but still worrying.

“Do you require medical assistance?” he asked, his eyes trained on Roy. Kori and Roy had known him long enough to realise he wasn’t only asking after Roy’s condition, but also (especially) after Jason’s.

“Nah, we’re all a bit banged up, but nothing major,” the archer replied. 

Kori frowned at him, before turning back to the camera. “Arsenal has broken his ankle and refuses to sit still with it like a reasonable human being. Hood has a sprained wrist but that is all.”

“Hey, I put a brace on it, that is reasonable,” Roy replied in a whiny tone. The same tone he had used when he was still Speedy, trying to argue his way out of whatever scrape him and Dick had gotten into at the time.

Kori had just opened her mouth to retort something, when a third person appeared on screen. Jason came from the same direction behind Kori as Roy had, shuffling his way over to his teammates.

“What are you doing?” he called, his voice sounding sleepy. When he came into view he sported a magnificent case of bedhead but he was already wearing his domino. Sometimes Bruce wasn’t sure if he should call what he had instilled in all his kids caution or paranoia, but it was undoubtedly a necessary skill in their line of work. Jason didn’t show any visible signs of injuries like the other two Outlaws except for the brace on his left wrist and Bruce felt his heart beat lighter at the visual confirmation that his son was okay. “I thought us weak humans were supposed to rest until we arrive at the Watch-“ Jason broke off when he stood next to Roy, looking at the monitor.

“You called Batman?” he asked, now wide awake.

Roy brought his hands up in a defensive gesture, inclining his head towards Kori. “I was resting like a good human weakling.”

Jason transferred his gaze to Kori, who looked back at him with an unrepentant expression. “While you two were asleep the power of our main engine declined dramatically. I did not think we could make it back to Earth without assistance, so I contacted the Justice League, even though we had agreed to speak to them together.” 

Grim expressions came over both Roy’s and Jason’s face. “How long till they catch up to us?” Roy asked, leaning to the side to study another monitor next to the one displaying the connection to the Watchtower, presumably to go over the ship's readings.

“I don’t think we have very long, but Superman and Green Lantern should arrive-” Kori looked at a clock but Bruce interjected with “in 18 minutes” before she could finish her sentence.

Jason let out a breath and visibly relaxed. “That’s doable,” he said, before looking up at Bruce. “How come you’re back at the Watchtower and not on your way to rescue us? Getting too old for space adventures?” The words might have been an accusation a few years ago, but now they were spoken with a teasing quality and a hint of concern. Bruce recognized them as Jason’s way of asking after Bruce’s health, knowing only injuries (coupled with persuasive supers) would prevent him from coming to the aid of one of his children.

Bruce pressed his lips together, contemplating how earnest he should be regarding his condition. He didn’t like to discuss his injuries (failures) with anyone, but honesty was one of the main pillars his reconciliation with Jason was built on. “Killer Croc,” he said in explanation, “a couple cracked ribs, nothing serious.”

“Ouch!” came from Roy, and Jason also opened his mouth to comment (or demand more details), but Bruce cut him off. He hadn’t missed what Koriand’r had said earlier.

“Why do you need to speak to the Justice League?”

The three of them looked at each other, shuffling in an almost nervous manner, and Bruce was again reminded of the kids they had all been once. Sometimes it felt like it was only yesterday that they were sidekicks or members of the Teen Titans, protégés who still had so much to learn. Most of the time though it felt like it had been lifetimes ago. They had all seen so much in their lives, lost their childish innocence far too early, grown up too fast. But with each other they always seemed to find parts of those kids again. Bruce had noticed it every time Jason came home from spending time with the Outlaws, how he seemed lighter and happier, less burdened by the shadows left from his death and resurrection. He was glad his son had found this team, allies he could count on in battle and friends who made him happy.

After a silent discussion between the three of them, entirely conducted with looks and grimaces, both Roy’s and Kori’s eyes landed on Jason. He looked from one to the other with an increasingly exasperated expression, before turning back to face Bruce with a resigned huff.

“There is something we have to discuss,” his son started slowly, “but this isn’t the right place for it. There is no imminent danger; it can wait until we get to the Watchtower.” Bruce opened his mouth to demand more information, but Jason held up a hand to stop him. “B, trust me. You don’t want to do it this way. It’s more of a family matter than a JL one anyway.”

Bruce frowned, his mind already racing to come up with viable ideas what this family matter could be. But Jason didn’t seem upset or concerned, and they had other problems at the moment.

“You will tell me as soon as you are on the Watchtower,” he said, a clear order, before deciding to trust his son and let the matter drop for now. 

Jason let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, but he nodded. Then a devious smirk spread over his face, an expression Bruce knew to be wary of. “You should also invite Green Arrow and Black Canary to this discussion,” he said, and Roy let out a gasp next to him.

“What?” the redhead exclaimed, looking at Jason with an incredulous expression. “That wasn’t the plan.”

Kori only smiled approvingly and nodded. “Yes, I also think they should be present.”

Roy gave another dramatic gasp. “Betrayed by my own teammates, I can’t believe it!”

Jason’s smirk only grew. “You call my dad, I call yours,” he retorted.

Bruce felt something warm bloom in his chest. It wasn’t often that Jason (or any of his kids) called him dad, and he had learned to treasure the rare occasions when it happened. He couldn’t keep the small smile from his lips, even though he was in uniform on the Watchtower.

Roy was just gearing up for a no doubt snarky answer when an alarm went off and all three Outlaws diverted their attention to the readouts of their ship.

“We have company,” Jason said, playful tone replaced by the seriousness of battle they all knew too well. 

Kori was already busy at the control panel, no doubt manoeuvring their damaged ship as best as she could away from their pursuers. Roy had turned towards a control station off to the side, most likely to man the ship's weapons (if they were still functional).

“ETA 10 minutes for Superman and Green Lantern,” Batman said and Jason met his eyes. His son nodded, before leaning over the console, hovering a finger over one of the displays.

“See you in a bit, old man,” he said. 

Bruce knew what he would do, but he still started with “Hood, don’t-“. Jason’s finger came down and the connection cut out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne might be portrayed as a horrible father currently, but I elect to ignore canon. Bruce Wayne is a good parent (or at least he tries) and DC can fight me on that.
> 
> If you'd like to chat, here is a link to [my Tumblr](https://sun-moon-stars-jedi.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce knew that his son and his teammates were more than capable of defending themselves. He knew he was thousands of miles away and could in no way influence the situation. He knew Superman and Green Lantern were on their way to help. He knew having an open connection to him on the Watchtower was in no way helpful to the Outlaws. 

He knew all this and it still took a concerted effort and several seconds of internal discussion for him to remove his hand from the communication controls that would reopen the connection. Instead he tapped his own comm, opening a line to Superman and Green Lantern.

“The hostile forces have caught up with the Outlaws,” he informed them shortly.

They acknowledged his status update and this line went silent as well. It would be frustrating, but they were only following the protocol Bruce had designed, meant to prevent the comm lines from being filled with unnecessary chatter. And all he could provide at this moment was unnecessary chatter.

As there was nothing more he could do concerning this mission, he took out his cell phone instead and dialled the number for Oliver Queen. It was a Friday afternoon, so he would most likely be at his office. A phone call would be less ominous than an alert over the channels of the Justice League.

“Bruce,” Oliver greeted in that overly officious voice he always adopted when he was talking at board meetings, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m guessing you can’t speak freely?” he asked, although his tone made clear that it wasn’t really a question.

“Yes Bruce, I am in a meeting. Can I call you back later?”

Bruce knew Oliver would prioritize Roy over any meeting at Queen Industries. Their relationship had also been on better terms recently (not dissimilar to Bruce and Jason’s) and Queen was trying whenever possible to make up for his less than stellar parenting in the past.

“The Outlaws are on their way back to Earth and have requested a meeting. You and Dinah should come to the Watchtower in the next 40 minutes. Should I contact her or will you?” It was a very short and brusque summary, but it was all the information Oliver needed at the moment. 

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line, no doubt Oliver being surprised that the Outlaws had contacted the Justice League (just like Bruce had been). As he couldn’t ask after any details in his current location, Oliver only answered “I will contact her. See you there.” and hung up.

With his only task completed, Bruce looked back at the timer (although he didn’t need it, his mind had been keeping track). It would still take Superman and Green Lantern 5 minutes to arrive at the Outlaws’ location. 

Sitting idly by and waiting wasn’t Bruce’s strong suit, so he busied himself by pulling up a report on a recent mission and started to read. He wouldn’t get anything significant done in the 5 minutes, but it would hopefully make the time of inactivity go by faster.

The estimated arrival time came and went and no one contacted him. Bruce knew that Superman and Green Lantern would first deal with whatever the situation they found was before contacting him, but he couldn’t help the way his teeth clenched in frustration, his hands fists on the control keyboard. After another agonizing few minutes had passed, during which he barely registered anything of the report he was reading, his comm finally came to life.

“Batman, we have secured the Outlaws, everyone is ok. Their pursuers took off as soon as they saw us approach. Starfire’s ship is too damaged to take them back to the Watchtower, so they transferred onto ours and we’re towing hers back. Should be there in half an hour.” 

Bruce let out a quiet breath, something he only allowed himself because it was Clark on the other end of the line. “Good. Did you recognize who was following them?” If it was a species or regime the Justice League had dealt with before, he could anticipate whether they would continue to pursue the Outlaws in the future. Although he also needed to know what his son’s team had done to make such persistent enemies (based on past experiences he would suspect it involved a lot of unnecessary explosions).

“No, I don’t think so and Green Lantern didn’t recognize them either. But they were gone pretty fast, so we might have missed something. We took readings I can send you.” While Clark was still talking a data transfer opened on his monitor, uploading the readings onto the Watchtower servers. Bruce was already analyzing them, intent on comparing them with every spaceship listed in the Justice League database, when Clark continued in a wry tone, “The kids are refusing to explain the situation until they are on the Watchtower, so that is really all I have for you at the moment.”

There was an indignant squawk in the background and Roy’s voice piped up, “Who is he calling kids? I’m a grown ass man, thank you very much!”

“Language,” Clark called back, and Bruce could tell from his tone that he was deliberately messing with Roy. This teasing side had taken Bruce by surprise when he had first met Clark, no one ever really suspected Superman of messing with someone, which made it so very effective.

Jason’s voice came next, just as faint over the comm as Roy’s, but still clearly discernible. “Yeah Arsenal, watch your language. Or do you want Superman to spank you for your bad manners.”

Bruce could picture the flummoxed expression on Clark’s face and he couldn’t help the corner of his mouth from twitching up in amusement. Jason always had the ability to pinpoint people’s weak spots with uncanny accuracy and in recent years he had once again used this more to fluster and joke than to hurt and destroy. It was a sign that he was letting his defences down and starting to trust people again, reminding Bruce that there was still so much of the boy he had once lost inside the young man who had come back to him.

“Wouldn’t you like to see that,” Roy answered in a teasing voice; these two weren’t even subtle anymore. 

He could just hear Kori speak up “Sometimes I do not understand why I am friends with the two of you” when Superman seemed to remember that he was still in contact with Bruce.

“Ah, well, that is all for now, so see you when we get to the Watchtower,” and then the connection cut out.

Bruce busied himself with the database, searching for any clue to identify the ships pursuing the Outlaws, but he had still found nothing when the door opened and Green Arrow and Black Canary entered the room.

“Batman,” Green Arrow greeted shortly, “Are they already here? What is this meeting about?”

Bruce gave them a short summary of everything he knew (which wasn’t much). Dinah and Oliver looked at each other, confusion and worry on their faces.

“A family matter?” Dinah questioned, turning back to Bruce. “Do you have any idea what this could be about?”

He just shook his head minutely before diverting his attention to the control monitors. “They just arrived, so we can let them explain,” he said, before standing up and leaving the room, Oliver and Dinah following behind.

When they entered the hangar bay everyone had already exited the ship and they were making their way across to them and the doors leading deeper into the Watchtower. Roy had his arm thrown over Jason’s shoulder, hobbeling along on his uninjured leg, while Jason was supporting him around the waist. Bruce let his eyes track over them. There weren’t any new obvious injuries visible, but they had both changed into their armor (although Jason was still only wearing his domino), so there could be something serious hidden beneath. Kori was floating behind them, now also in costume. In her case it made spotting injuries easier, but she didn’t seem to have any new ones.

When they came close, Oliver immediately extended his hand to steady Roy. “What happened? Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes tracking from Roy’s injured foot over the rest of his body.

Roy waved him off, “I’m fine, it’s just a busted ankle.”

“We checked them over on the flight,” Hal interjected, greeting them with a small wave, “except for his ankle and Hood’s sprained wrist they are fine.”

Oliver let out a small sigh of relief and Dinah nodded in thanks to Hal. Bruce had his eyes still on Jason, but he was inclined to believe Hal’s assessment. He knew what to look out for when one of his children was hiding injuries and Jason wasn’t displaying any of his typical signs. But there was still something going on with him. His eyes were shifting between Bruce and the other Leaguers and he was fidgeting restlessly. If Bruce didn’t know any better he would say his son was nervous, maybe even embarrassed. 

“You wanted a meeting,” he said, and he knew his voice came out too harsh, making him sound brusque and impatient. He tried to tone it down, let a little bit more of Bruce into his voice instead of Batman. “If none of you need any more medical attention, we can discuss this ‘family matter’ now.”

At the nods he received he turned back to leave, striding out of the hangar and in the direction of one of the conference rooms. Hal stayed behind to perform the standard post flight checks on the ship. Once the group arrived at the conference room Superman said his goodbyes, intending to take his leave, but Jason interrupted him, “Actually, I think it would be helpful if you stayed, Supes.” 

Clark raised an eyebrow, looking to Bruce for confirmation. Bruce just strode through the doorway, taking his seat on one side of the table. Clark sat down on his right, Oliver and Dinah on his left, leaving the Outlaws on the opposite side. Jason eased Roy down into his seat (which wasn’t really necessary, but Roy wasn’t complaining) before sitting across from Bruce. There were a few seconds of silence before Jason pointedly reached up to his domino and took it off.

“As I said earlier, this is a family matter, so I would prefer it if we could discuss it without masks.” Roy was already following suit, placing his domino down on the table and then letting his hand reach for Jason’s. Bruce could tell that every pair of eyes in the room was drawn to the intertwined hands deliberately placed on the table.

After a brief moment of hesitation he pushed off the cowl. They were in space, in one of the most secure places humanity had ever built. He could give his son this, without devolving into his usual paranoia regarding secret identities.

Oliver and Dinah had also taken off their masks and were now looking expectantly across the table.

“Thank you,” Jason said earnestly before biting his lip and glancing over at Roy. After an encouraging nod Jason turned back to face them, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“So, a little over two months ago, we were just cruising through space, helping the helpless and doing good-“ a snort from Roy interrupted Jason, but he only shot him a glare, “-when Kori intercepted a distress call from a nearby planet. Some kind of tyrannical government was abducting people and doing who knows what with them. So we decided to see what we could do.” A slight grimace spread over Jason’s face, he looked pained, and Bruce could already tell that this venture hadn’t ended in success. Failure was one thing no one in their family walked away from lightly, especially if innocent people had been harmed.

“Well, as it turned out the tyrannical government was conducting experiments with magic on those people they took. And they also had some powerful magic users in their fighting force, so our plan to just bust in and get those people out did not work out quite as nicely as we hoped.”

With magic involved, they would always be at a disadvantage, but Bruce knew his son and his teammates were not as reckless or stupidly unprepared as Jason’s story made them sound. The opposition they had faced must have been formidable for them to fail.

“It was some kind of underground facility, build like a maze. We had nearly gotten all the people out, when one of those magic assholes brought down the ceiling, separating me from Roy and Kori. I must have hit my head or he got me with another spell, but when I woke up I was in a cell in another facility.”

Roy and Kori’s expressions were grim and Bruce knew these two would go to the ends of the world for his son, give their own lives if necessary to save him, but still; he couldn’t help but think about how his son had been in danger and he hadn’t even known, light years away, unable to help. The feeling of helplessness that overcame him reminded him too much of Ethiopia, seeing the warehouse, seeing the explosion, but being too far away to save his son. He had to look at Jason and remind himself that he was here, safe, and not imprisoned on some alien planet in another galaxy.

Kori took over when Jason didn’t make any attempts to continue the story. “By the time we found another way back to the location where we lost Jason, he and all the remaining guards and magic users were gone. We managed to find their secondary facility, but it took us two days. When we got there, they were performing a magic ritual, with Jason at the center.”

“So we dealt with them and got Jason out of there,” Roy continued, his voice flippant and light, but the way his hand gripped Jason’s tighter gave away his concern. “Kori has some very nice medical equipment on her ship, so we checked him out, found nothing unusual and called it case closed.”

Which it obviously wasn’t, or they wouldn’t be telling this story now. Bruce could feel the worry bubbling up inside his chest, his mind already going over possible magical effects Jason could be hiding. 

“I was fine, they only strapped me to a table and said some magic words. Not like the same thing hasn’t happened to me a dozen times as Robin.” Jason’s voice was calming and steady and Bruce realized his worry must have been visible for his son to try to assuage it. He met Jason’s eyes and they were asking him to trust him, wait for the rest of the story, before he reacted. He took a deep breath and nodded at Jason to continue, pushing his anxieties down for the moment.

“We went on our way, visited some other planets and kind of forgot about that. And then a week ago those assholes found us again and they brought some major firepower. We managed to escape, but since then they have been constantly on our trail. They damaged our ship and we knew we couldn’t shake them on our own, so we decided to come here.”

“Do you know what their intentions are?” Oliver asked, looking between the three Outlaws. “Do they want revenge, finish whatever they did to Jason...” he trailed off at the expression of pure rage on Roy’s face.

“Oh, they made pretty clear what they want. They want to take Jason back and use him for his _intended purpose_ ,” he bit out from between clenched teeth.

“And to kill Roy,” Jason added, “very badly.”

That explained why Roy and Kori were covered in bruises and minor injuries, while Jason didn’t have any. Jason was the target and the other two were collateral.

“What intended purpose?” Bruce asked, already dreading the answer.

To his surprise a blush was creeping up Jason’s cheeks and he looked down at the table like he was embarrassed, before he met Bruce’s gaze again.

“Apparently it was some kind of fertility ritual they performed on me and it must have been a pretty powerful one too, because now I’m pregnant.”

For a few seconds Bruce was convinced he must have heard wrong, but Dinah spoke up in an incredulous voice, “Pregnant? Are you sure?”

Jason nodded and Kori elaborated. “After we escaped their first attempt a week ago we did a series of blood tests on Jason and they all came back positive for the typical pregnancy hormones in humans. Jason is definitely with child.”

“I knew this would be hard to believe, that’s why I asked Supes to join us,” Jason said, turning towards Clark. “You should hear the heartbeat, am I right?”

Clark’s eyes took on that far away look he got whenever he was concentrating on his superhearing. After a few seconds a warm smile spread across his face and he met Jason’s eyes. “Yes, I can hear it,” he said, before turning to look at Bruce, Ollie and Dinah. “I can definitely hear a foetus’ heartbeat inside of him.”

While Bruce was still processing this and already making plans to perform more tests (this was unprecedented, even in their family and he would need to see it with his own eyes before he completely believed it), a more worrying aspect of a possible pregnancy flashed across his mind.

“Jason did they...” he didn’t want to finish this sentence, but Jason was already interrupting him, guessing where this was going.

“They didn’t touch me B, I swear.” 

His tone was serious and Bruce found himself unimaginably relieved. Then a wide grin spread across Jason’s face.

“But he did,” he said, nodding his head towards Roy.

“Hell yeah I did,” Roy answered with a matching grin and then they high-fived with the hands not currently entangled with each other. Kori just let out a long suffering sigh.

Bruce heard the surprised “What?” from Ollie next to him and felt the strong urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He would never understand how one of the (arguably) most skilled and investigative people on the planet could be this oblivious regarding his own family members.

“You two are together? How long? Why haven’t you told anyone?” There was a sad edge to his words and Bruce didn’t want to let this conversation devolve into a discussion on secret relationships and honesty in families. They had more important questions to consider.

“They have been together for a little more than a year,” Bruce said, earning a surprised look from Roy, while Jason only reacted with a mildly annoyed eye roll. His son knew well enough how close he monitored his children’s lives. If he truly hadn’t wanted Bruce to know, he would have hidden their relationship better.

“How can you be sure the baby is Roy’s?” he asked, bringing them back to the more pressing topic. The annoyed look on Jason’s face morphed into one of indignation and Bruce elaborated quickly, “I don’t mean if you slept with someone else. This pregnancy is only possible through magic, so why should intercourse or even a partner have been necessary to conceive this child?”

“Well,” Roy answered, “when those aliens found us again one of their magicians took one look at us and started screaming about how I had ‘defiled their greatest success’ and that Jason was ‘carrying the fruit of an unworthy’, so that was a clue. And after that they _really_ tried to kill me, so...” Roy trailed off with a shrug.

“Also every test we ran came back completely normal for a human baby. Those aliens-“

“The K’haerath,” Kori interjected.

“-the K’haerath are humanoid, but they exhibit some major physiological differences to humans. I’m guessing a human-alien hybrid pregnancy would show some abnormalities even this early on,” Jason said, looking over at Clark for confirmation.

The Kryptonian nodded. “Lois bloodwork was abnormal during her whole pregnancy with Jon, even though otherwise there was never any indication that the baby wasn’t fully human.”

Bruce knew this of course. “I would still like to run some tests,” he said, being careful to phrase it as a request rather than a demand.

“Yeah, I knew you would. We can do that back at the Cave.”

“Back at the Cave... You’re coming to the Manor?” Bruce did not want to discourage Jason from coming home by asking, but he was surprised. Jason usually didn’t spend a lot of time at the Manor, even though his relationship to the family had been steadily improving in the last two years. His second eldest came to the Cave after patrols and attended the occasional family dinner (even Jason couldn’t refuse Alfred’s invitations), but he preferred to spend his free time when he was in Gotham elsewhere (mostly with Roy). The medical facilities on the Watchtower were equal to those in the Cave. They could perform the tests here and Jason knew that. So it was a deliberate choice on Jason’s part, one that made a sense of warmth flare deep in Bruce’s chest.

“I’m going to call Leslie-” Bruce said and Jason cracked a smile.

“Bet she’ll be glad to come by for once and not find one of us bleeding to death.”

“- and Zatanna.” Bruce continued. After a brief hesitation he asked, “Where will you be staying?”

Jason and Roy exchanged a quick glance before Jason started somewhat uncertainly, “We thought it would be best to stay at the Manor. Those aliens seemed very determined to get me back and they have some kind of magical trace on me. My apartment has pretty good security but I don’t think it could keep them out. The Manor also has some magical protection, so it makes more sense.”

He let his son ramble on about the tactical advantages of the Manor (a clear sign that he was nervous) and was relieved that he wouldn’t have to fight about this with Jason. Because he was right, the Manor was more secure and Bruce would have insisted on them staying with the family until they were certain no one would try to abduct Jason and kill Roy again.

“I’ll tell Alfred to make up a room for you two,” he said, receiving grateful nods from both before turning to Kori. “Will you also be staying with us?”

It wasn’t unusual for teams to stick close together when one of their own was under threat. Wayne Manor had housed numerous members of the Teen Titans, Titans and even Justice League since Bruce had taken up the cowl, even though he preferred to keep any non-Bat heroes out of Gotham when possible.

The Tamaranean shook her head. “I will be staying on the Watchtower for now. I need to repair my ship and I will coordinate with whoever the League assigns to investigate the K’haerath. I will not allow them to attack my teammates again.”

“But you will still come visit us,” Roy said before adding in a stage whisper, “You can’t leave me alone with all these Waynes.”

“You should have thought about this before you got one of them pregnant,” she said dryly. Bruce heard snorts of laughter from both seats next to him. Getting them back on track before either Jason or Roy could counter he turned to Superman.

“Start the investigation into the K’haerath, see if you can find any information on them in the databases of the Watchtower or the Fortress of Solitude. Hal can also contact the Lantern Corps.” Clark just nodded, used to Bruce’s brusque manner.

He didn’t like relegating the investigation to other people, even though they were people he trusted. But it was a matter of efficiency, they needed to find information as fast as possible in order to ensure Jason’s and Roy’s safety and today he would stay with his son, take him home and start with the necessary medical tests.

“Is there anything else we need to discuss?” When the three Outlaws shook their heads Bruce was about to end the meeting, intent on getting Jason back to the Manor, but Dinah spoke up, keeping them all in their seats.

“I know you only found out a week ago and this entire situation is very unexpected. But have you already decided if you want to keep the baby?”

All eyes went to Jason and Roy, who were looking at each other for several seconds, before facing the rest of the room.

“We talked about it when we found out,” Jason said, a hint of nerves underlying his words. Roy squeezed his hand briefly in reassurance causing a soft smile to spread over Jason’s face and he went on, “we want to keep it.”

“Under the condition that the magic has no negative effects on Jason,” Roy tacked on in a stern voice that brooked no argument.

“Of course, babe.”

Bruce met Jason’s eyes, seeing the silent need for approval and let a genuine smile spread across his face, nodding in answer. The way Jason lit up in happiness was a sight he never wished to forget.

Dinah got up, rounding the table to give both Roy and Jason long hugs. Oliver followed suit while Bruce used the break in conversation to message Alfred about their two houseguests and the need for Dr. Thompkins to stop by tomorrow. Kori and Clark also hugged the boys, saying their goodbyes before leaving to start working on their tasks.

Bruce stood up and went around the table to his son. He wasn’t prone to open displays of affection but he pulled Jason into a hug anyway, feeling him stiffen in surprise initially, before relaxing and bringing his arms up around Bruce in return.

“You will be a wonderful father,” Bruce murmured softly, “and I will do everything in my power to keep you, Roy and this baby safe.”

“Thanks Dad.”

The words sounded watery and Bruce tightened his hold around Jason at the rarely used title. Jason pressed his face into Bruce’s neck, taking several long seconds to collect himself before taking a step back. Bruce loosened his hold, letting his hands rest on his son’s shoulders, taking his time to just look at him and cement this moment in his memory. With a last squeeze to his shoulders he let go of his son and turned to Roy. The redhead had an uncertain expression on his face when Bruce stepped towards him, but Bruce just pulled him into a hug as well. The young man returned the embrace hesitantly.

“This is not the reaction I was expecting, honestly. Thought there would be a lot more threats of castration by Batarang and a lot less hugging.” Bruce ignored him.

“You make him happy and you look out for him. I’m glad Jason has a partner like you.” Stunned silence was the only answer until Roy managed a quiet “Oh, okay.”

Bruce held on for a few more seconds before trying to pull back, but Roy didn't let him go. “I will always keep him safe, I promise. If this pregnancy is in any way dangerous to him I will do whatever is necessary.” His voice was solemn and quiet, intended only for Bruce’s ears.

“I know,” he replied seriously. There was no doubt in his mind about the lengths this young man would go to for his son. He knew Roy was confiding in him, making this vow, because they were of the same mind. Jason’s life would always take priority, regardless of the consequences or sacrifices necessary.

Roy pulled back, apparently satisfied that they were in agreement. 

“Let’s get to Gotham then,” Roy announced, putting on his domino. He threw his arm over Jason’s shoulder to support his ankle and started to hobble out of the room. “I haven’t had Alfred’s cooking in ages.”

“I always knew you were only using me for the family perks,” Jason grumbled good-naturedly, shuffling along next to him.

“Why did you never tell us you were with Jason?” Oliver asked for the second time as they were making their way back to the hangar bay. Travel via Zeta tube was not recommended for pregnant people, so they would have to take one of the Batplanes down to the Manor.

“We weren’t really hiding it,” Roy replied, not exactly answering the question.

“They really weren’t,” Dinah chimed in and Oliver turned to her with a betrayed look.

“You knew too?” Dinah just nodded.

“Why does no one tell me these things?”

“They are adults and have a right to their privacy,” Bruce said. Before anyone could accuse him of hypocrisy he added, “and also it is just too amusing how incredibly unobservant you are.”

Roy spun around in front of them, a shit eating grin on his face. “Maybe you’re just getting old, Grandpa.” Ollie let out a theatrical gasp, clutching a hand to his chest in mock offense.

Jason turned around as well, an expression of pure glee on his face. “That’s right, you’re gonna be Grandpa Batman! How’s that feel?”

Bruce let those words wash over him, taking the time to realise that yes, he would become a grandparent for the first time (if everything turned out alright, and please god, for once let his family have something good). He had enough children by now that grandkids were a possibility he had considered becoming a reality in the future. Something that might one day happen, even though none of his kids were really contemplating starting families of their own yet. But those vague visions of little children playing once again in Wayne Manor had always been overshadowed by the starker reality of his children’s dangerous lifestyles. His own dangerous lifestyle, making the likelihood that he even lived to see all his children grow up to be old enough to have kids of their own seem like an impossibility at times.

Despite all this he would now (hopefully, hopefully) become a grandparent. Unexpected in so many ways, because it wasn’t just his son who was pregnant, it was his previously _dead_ son. The fact that Jason was even alive to have a child of his own was a miracle he would forever be grateful for.

“Good,” he answered simply, unable to put the depth of his happiness properly into words at the moment.

“You’re no fun,” Jason grumbled, turning back around with Roy, striding towards their destination. Ollie and Dinah hugged Roy goodbye at the entrance to the hangar bay, telling them they would come by the Manor in the next few days. 

When he piloted the plane out of the Watchtower, setting a course towards Gotham, he cast a glance back at the two young men sitting in the back, bickering and joking, so obviously in love. All of his children had come into his life as surprises, making his life all the better despite how unexpected each and every one of them had been. It seemed that particular tradition would live on in the next generation of Waynes. He saw the way Jason’s hands would absentmindedly wander towards his stomach and how Roy would look at the same spot, an obvious sense of wonder in his eyes. He couldn’t say he minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos. This is my first fic, so I was pretty nervous before posting. You all made my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was waiting for them in the Cave when they exited the Batplane. Jason was once again supporting Roy, helping him to keep weight of his injured ankle. They made their way to the old butler, who was checking them over with practised eyes, taking in their various injuries. He seemed to come to the conclusion that neither of them was actively dying and his posture relaxed slightly, taking on his usual attentive stance.

“Master Jason, Master Roy, it is a pleasure to see you back in Gotham.”

“Hey Alfie,” Jason returned the welcoming words, taking off his domino and smiling at his quasi grandfather. Roy had also taken off his mask, greeting the old man with a smile. The butler reached for both of them, squeezing their free shoulders before his eyes snapped behind them.

“Master Bruce,” he said, and his voice had gone from happy to scolding. Jason and Roy glanced behind them, where Bruce had frozen. He had obviously been trying to unobtrusively make his way from the plane towards the Batcomputer, using Jason and Roy as cover. But not even Batman could hide from Alfred Pennyworth.

“Am I right in assuming that you are on your way to get out of this infernal suit before your ribs are even further damaged?” It wasn’t really a question but an order and they could all see Bruce hesitate for a moment.

“Alfred-“ he began, but the butler only needed to send him a stern look with his patently raised eyebrow before Bruce broke off. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, standing up straighter. Then he turned around abruptly and stalked quietly to the changing rooms in the opposite direction of the Batcomputer.

Once Bruce was in the closed off section the two young men turned back towards the butler. Roy let out a low whistle. “Alfred, you are without a doubt the most powerful man I have ever met. You could take over the world if you wanted and no one could stop you.”

“Thank you Master Roy, but I am busy enough managing the Wayne household,” he replied, earning snorts of amusement.

“I have prepared a room for the two of you in the Manor,” Alfred went on, and there was no trace of surprise in his voice at them sharing a room. He had most likely known about their relationship right from the start, just like Bruce, and Jason didn’t really mind. He was honestly just glad that he could show his affection for Roy openly now, without needing to have any dragged out relationship talks with his family beforehand. Sometimes belonging to a family of perpetually observant people had its perks, especially when it cut out the need to have deep conversations about feelings and emotions. No wonder no one had asked Jason about his relationship with Roy yet. They were all practically allergic to conversations of this nature. All of them except Alfred, but he had most likely not brought up the topic out of respect for Jason’s privacy, which he appreciated.

“As happy as I am to have you here, am I correct in assuming your stay is not just inspired by the desire to see your family?” Of course Alfred knew that something was going on, Jason didn’t stay at the Manor often and he had never before brought a guest with him.

Jason floundered for a moment, trying to come up with the best way to tell Alfred the news. He didn’t want to just blurt it out and give the old man a heart attack (although Alfred had seen so much, who knew if _anything_ could still truly shock him).

Jason took a deep breath and decided to give the butler the condensed version. They could explain in detail later.

“We were on an alien planet and I got captured. They performed some kind of magical fertility ritual on me before Roy and Kori got me out. Now I’m pregnant. But it’s Roy’s baby, so no worries.”

Alfred was silent for a few seconds, blinking rapidly. Anyone else would have stared at him with their jaw hanging open in surprise, but even when shocked the butler remained composed. After he had processed Jason’s words he looked him straight in the eyes.

“My boy,” the old man said softly, “congratulations are in order then.” Alfred stepped forward and pulled Jason into a warm hug. “These are quite wonderful news,” he said, before releasing Jason and pulling Roy into his arms as well.

When Alfred let Roy go and stepped back footsteps sounded behind them. Bruce, now changed into sweats and a t-shirt, clasped a hand on Jason’s shoulder and asked, “I take it you have told Alfred?”

“Yes, and I must say Master Bruce, your son surpasses even you in his ability to acquire a child in an unconventional manner. I am impressed.”

“Hear that B, I have surpassed you.”

“That is what every parent strives for,” Bruce said, meeting his eyes seriously. “I always knew you would.”

Jason couldn’t help his surprised expression. Bruce had been so much more open than Jason would have expected the whole day and taken the news without even a hint of disapproval. He knew Bruce had been trying to be a better father. They had both worked hard to not only repair their relationship but to build a new one over the last few years. They had needed to get to know each other as Bruce and Jason again, not only as Batman and Red Hood. Get to know the person each of them was now instead of clinging to versions of the other which hadn’t existed since that day in Ethiopia.

But despite all the progress they had made, Jason couldn’t help but expect the worst sometimes, to be rejected for who he was now, old scars still reminding him of everything that had changed. 

In case of this magical pregnancy he hadn’t really expected Bruce to reject him, so much as a rejection of his condition. Magic was one of the few subjects Bruce was not a revered expert in (he knew a lot, had seen a lot, but he would never understand magic in the same way magically gifted people did). It made him wary and suspicious of everything magical and Jason had feared Bruce might regard him in his current state as a danger. Quarantine him on the Watchtower, refuse to let him come into contact with his family, with Roy and Kori, until the foreign magic imbued in his body was studied and confirmed to be what it seemed to be.

He honestly would not have been able to fault Bruce for being cautious, but he was still deeply grateful and relieved that his father had believed him so easily, was even happy for him. He wanted to run tests, yes, but that was reasonable. Jason himself had run countless blood tests back on Kori’s ship in the past week, just in case there was something more to his condition.

Bruce’s obvious happiness, freely shown, and his easy words of support had been the truly unexpected factor, making Jason’s heart lighter and joy bloom in his chest. Because all the Wayne kids knew that Bruce loved them, but he did not express it so openly most of the time. A pat on the shoulder or a heartfelt gift were his preferred methods and they had all learned to appreciate them. For Bruce to be as demonstratively affectionate as he had been today, for him to smile so genuinely while wearing the suit, he must have been filled with joy, not just acceptance and obligation.

Bruce squeezed Jason’s shoulder lightly, pulling him out of his thoughts. “We should take some blood samples now, then you and Roy can go get some rest. I’m sure you could use a break after the last week.”

Jason nodded and let himself be led to the medical section of the Cave. He sat down on one of the cots and Bruce gathered the necessary supplies. Alfred helped Roy to the cot next to him, examining his ankle before starting to apply a cast to it.

While Bruce was drawing several vials of blood, Alfred insisted on checking Roy over for additional injuries as well. Roy took off the top part of his uniform, revealing skin that was littered with bruises, ranging from deep purple to light green, obviously acquired over the last week in the various attacks on the Outlaws.

Jason had seen them before of course, had checked over Roy and Kori after every encounter, but it still made his chest go tight to see them now. Roy was hurt because of him, every bruise a testament to his determination to keep Jason safe.

“Jaybird, quit staring or I’m getting ideas,” Roy said, waggeling his eyebrows suggestively. Jason dragged his eyes up from the multitude of bruises spanning his boyfriend’s chest, meeting his eyes. Roy’s gaze instantly went soft, a silent reassurance. Roy was fine and Jason knew it. They both had lived through far worse. But still, Jason could feel the guilt at causing Roy harm, even indirectly, deep inside his chest like a physical ache. This wouldn’t happen again, he would make sure of it. He gave Roy a tight smile before turning to Bruce.

“Finished?” he asked when Bruce disconnected the third vial filled with blood from the needle in Jason’s arm. Bruce nodded, closing the vial and expertly removing the needle. After pressing a wad of cotton to the puncture he instructed “Hold this” before making his way over to the fridge, storing two of the vials and taking the third to one of the blood analyzers.

“I will start the blood work now so we have the data at hand when Leslie comes by tomorrow. You two should go up and get some sleep.”

“I took the liberty of procuring a change of clothes for both of you which you will find in the changing rooms. Go take a shower before you go upstairs.”

“You’re the best Alfie,” Jason said gratefully, getting up and doing just that. Roy joined him after a few minutes, now with a plastic ziplock bag over his freshly set cast as protection. Usually they could spend quite a long time in the shower together, but on this evening they were both too exhausted to think about anything other than getting clean and going up to bed.

Jason could feel his mind get more tired by the second. They had spent the last week on the run in a constant state of high alert, only resting during short periods. Now that they were at the Manor, in an environment he recognized as safe, his body was fast losing the battle with sleep and the pleasantly hot water only helped to lull Jason further into a state of relaxation.

He forced himself to stay awake and get out of the shower, towelling off and putting on the warm pyjamas waiting for him on autopilot. When Roy was also finished they slowly made their way back into the Cave, Roy now with a pair of crutches Alfred had retrieved for him.

“Do you wish to eat something before you turn in for the night?” the butler asked. Both of them just shook their heads. The only thing Jason wanted at the moment was a bed.

“Very well. Your room is located in the family wing, two doors down from Master Timothy’s.”

Jason and Roy nodded, ready to go upstairs, when Jason thought of something he had forgotten to ask yet. “I’d like to tell the others myself, could you hold off on breaking the news to them?” Bruce and Alfred exchanged a quick glance and Jason could swear they were trying not to laugh.

“Yes, of course. But don’t make it too dramatic, please. No one in this family deals very well with shocking surprises,” Bruce said wryly. Jason just grinned.

With a “Night B, night Alfie” he turned with Roy towards the elevator. When they were nearly there, Jason could hear Alfred speak up behind them.

“Master Bruce, you should also turn in for the night. Master Richard will arrive shortly to patrol in your stead and with the two Robins joining him he will have sufficient help.”

“Alfred I need to-“ Jason didn’t hear the rest of Bruce’s reply before the elevator doors closed. It was the same argument he had heard a million times; he knew who would win.

They made their way silently to their room and when they arrived Jason barely registered anything other than the enormous bed with the sinfully expensive sheets. He closed the door behind them while Roy went straight for the bed, leaning his crutches against the night table and lying down. Jason went to the other side of the bed, slipping under the sheets and letting out a sigh of contentment.

He rolled to the side, throwing one arm and one leg over Roy, careful not to aggravate his injuries, settling down the way he did every night. With his face pressed into Roy’s neck he felt Roy reach around him, pulling him closer.

“Night Jaybird, I love you,” was murmured softly into his hair.

“I love you too,” was the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Jason woke with a start, scrambling out of bed immediately. Thank god for en suite bathrooms he thought as he barely made it to the toilet before being sick. _Fucking_ morning sickness. 

“Jaybird?” Roy’s sleepy voice came from the bedroom. He was too busy bringing up his stomach contents to answer and a few seconds later Roy’s hands were carding through his hair, one holding his fringe back while the other settled between his shoulder blades, rubbing in soothing circles. They had built up a routine over the last few days. 

When Jason stopped heaving Roy reached over to the sink, filling a glass with water and passing it to Jason. He rinsed his mouth while Roy continued to stroke his back, murmuring soothing nonsense. After a few minutes without a new urge to empty his stomach Jason stood up, helping Roy to his feet as well.

“I’m good,” he told him, reaching for a toothbrush to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. When they were both finished with their morning routine they made their way down to the kitchen, still in their pyjamas. They didn’t have any clothes to change into and their uniforms were still in the Cave (not that Alfred would allow them to wear armor upstairs).

Alfred greeted them in the kitchen and told them to join the rest of the family in the dining room for breakfast. Jason entered first, drawing all eyes to him. Bruce just nodded in greeting and went back to his newspaper, but his three brothers all wore expressions of surprise that turned only more confused when Roy followed behind him. 

He took the seat next to Tim, across from Dick, ignoring all of their stares. Roy sat down next to him leaning his crutches against the table before nonchalantly reaching for a piece of toast with a short “Mornin’” directed at the Waynes.

“Morning,” Jason echoed, grabbing a croissant and delighting in the confused looks Dick, Tim and Damian were exchanging. When it became clear that none of them knew what was going on and that no explanation was forthcoming from either Bruce or Jason, all three looked back at Jason and Roy. Tim’s gaze was calculating, wandering from the brace on Jason’s wrist to Roy’s crutches and various visible bruises. Damian’s eyes were narrowed in suspicion, flicking to and from between Roy and Jason. 

Dick put on his ‘happy family’ smile. “Jay, Roy, what brings you to the Manor? I thought the Outlaws were still in space.”

“Apparently we’re not in space anymore, Dickie,” Jason answered unhelpfully, taking a huge bite of his croissant. He couldn’t help a grin from spreading across his face at the annoyed scowl on Dick’s face. Roy was also smiling into his toast next to him. He would follow Jason’s lead here and he had already decided to have some fun at the expense of his brothers before telling them anything.

Before Dick could continue his interrogation Alfred entered from the kitchen, bringing a steaming pot with him. “Tea?” he asked, filling Jason and Roy’s cups when they nodded. Jason took his, expecting his preferred Earl Grey, but instead he found a fruity red tea. Right, he wasn’t allowed caffeine at the moment. He brought the cup up to his mouth, about to take a sip, when the aromatic smell suddenly hit him and a wave of nausea overcame him.

He slammed the cup back on the table and was out of his seat in a second, running for the bathroom. Worried voices followed him, but he could hear Roy reassure them that everything was fine before he slammed the bathroom door shut and was sick once again. He knew sensitivity to smells was a common symptom of pregnancy, but he hadn’t experienced it until now. _Great_ , now his brothers were probably thinking he was dying or something.

He went back to the dining room ten minutes later, instantly met with worried looks and questions. “I’m fine,” he simply said, sitting back down. Roy’s hand immediately went to his back, rubbing the familiar soothing circles. His brothers noticed of course, prompting another round of exchanged glances.

When Tim opened his mouth, clearly intending to demand an explanation from Jason, Bruce put his newspaper down and spoke up, “We will talk later, after your brother has finished his breakfast.” His tone brooked no argument and Tim subsided with a frown.

Jason gave Bruce a grateful nod before grabbing a piece of toast. The fruit tea was gone, in its place were glasses with water and orange juice. He did not really have an appetite after his second round of being sick but his stomach was rumbling in hunger, so he forced himself to eat something. While he finished his breakfast the rest of the table attempted some light conversation but everyone was obviously distracted. The moment he finished his last bite three pairs of eyes immediately focused on him. Yeah, this wasn’t as much fun as he had hoped it would be.

He met Bruce’s eyes, giving a small nod. Bruce got up and took his plate. “Clear your dishes, then we can talk in the sitting room.” The table was cleared in record time. Jason went to brush his teeth _again_ and when he arrived in the family sitting room everyone else was already waiting.

“Should we wait until Doc Thompkins arrives? I don’t want to tell the whole story another time.” Jason asked, sitting on a couch with Roy, his brothers across from them.

Bruce, in his customary armchair, shook his head. “I already filled her in.”

Dick spoke up, voice anxious. “Jay, what is going on? Why is Leslie coming? Are you sick?”

Jason felt bad for making them worry. Even the little gremlin was looking at him with a pinched expression that was clearly meant to hide his concern.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Jason started and he could see all three of them relax a little. Then he just blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

For a few seconds none of them reacted, clearly trying to process his words. Then their expressions morphed into the most perfect renditions of bafflement Jason had ever seen. Dick and Tim were staring at him with huge, shocked eyes, while Damian’s jaw had literally dropped open.

Jason heard the sound of a camera going off next to him and when he looked over Roy had his phone in hand and was taking pictures of them. He knew he loved that man for a reason.

“Sorry,” Dick started slowly, the first to find his voice again, “did you just say pregnant?”

“Yep!” Jason said, making sure to pop the p and sound as obnoxious as possible.

“How?” Damian asked next.

“Kid, you’re thirteen. I’m sure someone has explained the birds and the bees to you.”

Damian turned an impressive shade of red and snarled “I know how sex works!” with a level of indignation only a teenager could muster. “And you do not possess the correct -“ Damian waved his hand vaguely at Jason, searching for the right term, “- _equipment_ to carry a child.”

“Maybe I do,” Jason said with a grin. He had been right, this _was_ fun.

“You don’t!” all three of them exclaimed at the same time.

And yeah, they had all seen each other naked enough times (hazard of the job) and read each other’s medical files.

“Maybe–“ Jason began, but Bruce cut in from the side with an exasperated “Jason, just explain it to them or I will.” Jason scowled at him but turned back to his brothers without protest. 

“Fine, spoil my fun. Short version: Magic.”

When he said nothing else Tim threw his hands up in frustration. “That explains nothing.”

After a deep sigh from Bruce Jason went on, “I was captured by aliens, they did some magic, Kori and Roy rescued me, we had no idea what the magic had done, I had sex with Roy, now I’m pregnant. Happy?”

Three heads turned to face Roy.

“You knocked up my little brother?” Dick asked softly, but there was a dangerous edge to it.

“Yes,” Roy said slowly. One of his hands reached over to grip Jason’s. Was he actually afraid of these three idiots? “But we’ve been together for a while now and I’m gonna stay with him and the baby of course and-“

“We know,” Tim interjected, an amused smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah, we knew from the start,” Dick tacked on. His smile turned teasing. “Although I thought you might have told us sooner. Certainly before someone ended up pregnant; what a _scandal_.” Everyone ignored him.

“Tt, this was a test and you passed, Harper,” Damian said dismissively.

“Can’t believe you fell for that,” Jason muttered.

“So, are you guys staying at the Manor then?” Dick asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, at least until certain complications are dealt with.” At the questioning looks Roy elaborated, “We spent the last week on the run from those aliens. They are very aggressively trying to get Jason back.”

“Get Jason back?” Dick prompted in a carefully controlled voice.

“They didn’t really intend for me to run off and now they wanna kill Roy and take me back to...” he trailed off. He had tried not to think about that part of the equation for too long in the past few days. What would happen to him if the K’haerath got their hands on him.

“No one is going to hurt either of you,” Bruce said in a firm voice, determined and absolute. It was the voice that could command even the most powerful beings on the planet, a voice nothing and no one would dare to disobey. “The Justice League is already working on it.” Glancing at his watch he continued, “Leslie will get here in 20 minutes, you should go and get ready.”

Jason got up, intending to put on some real clothes, when Dick made his way around the coffee table and caught him in a fierce hug. He already knew this was the typical reaction to the pregnancy announcement and this was also Dick, so he wasn’t surprised. Maybe he even liked all the hugs he had been getting since yesterday, not that anyone needed to know that. He put his arms around his brother and let himself be held tightly for a while.

“I’m really happy for you, Little Wing. You and Roy are going to be awesome parents.”

Jason hummed in acknowledgement and ducked his head into Dick’s shoulder. People kept telling him what a great father he would be and while he certainly hoped so, there was also a deep seated anxiety tied to the thought. Of the four people who could be (arguably) called his parents in one way or another, two had been the absolute worst kind of human beings. The other two, who undoubtedly loved him, had still made mistakes and hurt him. He knew how easy it was to love a child and act with the best intentions, but hurt them nevertheless (Bruce had proven that point to him time and time again). He wasn’t the type of person who was cut out to be a parent, he had done so many things in his life that he regretted now, hurt so many people, even his own family. He was already afraid of hurting that new life growing inside of him too.

But Bruce had also proven to him that parents could improve, learn to take better care of their children, adapt to their children’s needs, support them even if they made mistakes. Love them unconditionally. He had taken the time in recent years to examine the ways in which he had hurt Jason in the past and was now trying to avoid making any of those old mistakes again. He still wasn’t perfect, they still had their disagreements, but they weren’t hurting each other anymore. And if Bruce could learn to be a better parent, a better person, for his children, then so could Jason.

Dick continued when the silence from Jason dragged on, “I can’t wait to spoil that baby rotten. You’ll see, I’m gonna be the favourite uncle.”

Jason snorted. “In your dreams, Dickwing. My child will have taste.”

Dick pulled back, grinning at him. “How great can your taste be, you’re dating Roy.”

“Asshole,” Jason grumbled, shoving him, but Dick danced back, easily keeping his balance. 

“You’re one to talk about taste, Grayson,” Roy chimed in. “Remember that horrible Discowing suit? I have photos and I am not afraid to use them.” Dick just pulled him into a hug as well.

Tim had sidled up to Jason and was now also going in for a hug. The kid still only came up to Jason’s chin and was dwarfed in his arms.

“You need to eat more, you’re way too skinny,” Jason said and Tim pulled back to look at him in amusement.

“You’re not even showing and you already sound like a mom.”

“Shut up, Timmy. I’m just looking out for myself. Hugging you is painful, there are bones poking me everywhere.”

Tim grinned. “So you’re planning on hugging me a lot in the future?”

Jason groaned, pushing him away. “Go bother someone else!”

That left Damian, who had come to stand awkwardly in front of him. After a moment he straightened up, expression fierce befitting the mightiest battle, before he darted forward and wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle. Jason settled one arm around him and brought the other up to ruffle Damian’s hair. When the kid pulled back he stopped with his hands still at Jason’s sides, his eyes staring intently at Jason’s stomach.

“Dami?” he prompted after a while. Damian looked up and flushed when he noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him.

“I –“ he started, breaking off to snatch his hands to his sides, taking a step back. Posture straight, he went on in a stiff voice, “This offspring of your’s and Harper’s should inherit some marginally useful talents for the battlefield. I am glad for the addition to the family.” With that he spun around and practically fled the room.

“That was weird,” Jason said after a pause.

“Did he just say we have useful talents?” Roy asked, voice bemused. “That is the nicest thing I have ever heard from him.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Tim said wryly.

As everyone had gotten their congratulatory hugs in, they all made their way towards their various rooms to get changed. Alfred had left some clothes for Jason and Roy in theirs, which seemed to be a mix of items Jason had left at the Manor over the past years and ones that belonged to Bruce and Dick.

Jason had put on some jeans and was pulling on a t-shirt when he asked Roy in an amused tone, “Were you really afraid of my brothers earlier?”

Roy was sitting on their bed, struggling to pull his jeans over the cast on his ankle. He huffed, glancing up at Jason. “Your brothers are some of the most dangerous people on the planet and I know how overprotective you all are. I would be stupid not to be afraid of them.”

“Yeah, but if you ever do anything to hurt me, you know it’s not them you need to be afraid of, right?” Jason said lightly.

“One: I would never hurt you. And two: I know you would kick my ass yourself if I did, don’t worry.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jason said, watching Roy struggle unsuccessfully with his jeans for a few seconds. “My brothers might be dangerous, but it’s my sister you really should be scared of.”

Roy looked at him with a dawning edge of horror. “Fuck, Cass would obliterate me and I wouldn’t even see her coming. You think she’s gonna react badly to this?”

“Nah, she’ll be excited about the baby. Cass likes you, she’ll protect you from those three idiots if necessary.”

“Cass likes me?” Roy’s voice was baffled. “I haven’t really spend a lot of time with her...or talked to her. You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Cass doesn’t really need to talk to people to like them. But I’m sure you’ll get the chance now that we are staying at the Manor.”

Roy nodded and went back to struggle with his jeans. When he still couldn’t get the pant leg over the cast Jason sighed and knelt down in front of him, pushing his hands out of the way to take care of it himself.

“Why would you choose skinny jeans when you have a cast on your leg?”

“I have to show off my best feature,” he said with a wink.

“Your ass isn’t your best feature,” Jason grumbled, yanking on the pants now.

“I don’t hear you complain usually. Then what is my best feature?”

Jason finally managed to get the jeans over the cast. He looked up at Roy, leaning his arms on Roy’s thighs. “Harper,” he growled, but Roy just grinned down at him. One hand came up to card through Jason’s hair, playing with his white streak.

“Have I told you lately how good you look on your knees?” Roy’s voice had gotten deeper and Jason felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Roy,” he said quietly, mesmerized by those green eyes staring down at him, “my whole family is just a few rooms away.”

“So?” Roy asked, letting his hand trace lower, cupping Jason’s jaw. “That’s why the door is closed.” Jason groaned.

Roy leant down, guiding Jason’s face upwards to meet his. When Roy’s lips touched his, Jason let his eyes fall closed, getting lost for a moment in the warm sensation. The kiss started out slow, with careful movements and gentle nudges, before Roy traced his tongue over Jason’s lips. Jason opened his mouth with a sigh, feeling Roy’s tongue slip inside and letting him deepen the kiss. He pushed forward to meet him, getting even closer, putting his hands on Roy’s thighs to support himself. Roy groaned into his mouth, his thighs flexing under Jason’s grip, his hand shifting to the nape of Jason’s neck to hold him in place. Jason’s hands started to wander higher, slipping under the edges of Roy’s boxers, when a knock sounded from the door.

“Leslie is here, we’re meeting her downstairs,” Bruce’s voice called.

Jason and Roy surged back, breathing hard, looking at each other with hungry eyes. After dragging in a few breaths to calm himself down Jason called back, “We’ll be right down.” They heard Bruce’s footsteps retreat down the hall.

“Fuck,” Jason said emphatically, standing up.

“Later babe,” Roy said with a wink and finally pulled on his pants fully. Jason just rolled his eyes.

The whole family was already waiting when they made their way down to the Cave. Bruce and Leslie were talking in front of the monitors, discussing Jason’s bloodwork, his siblings standing in a loose circle behind them to listen in.

“Don’t you have school or something?” Jason asked standing next to Damian.

“No, Todd. It is Saturday,” the little brat answered with a haughty sniff. Not like Jason kept track of the weekdays when he was in space.

Leslie turned around and gave him a critical look. “You really know how to make my job difficult.”

Jason gave her his most charming smile. “You love the challenge, Doc.”

The corner of her mouth twitched up and she pointed back at the monitors. “I was just discussing your bloodwork with your father. Everything looks perfectly normal for an early pregnancy. We haven’t found any foreign substances either. It looks like you are completely healthy.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jason said, relieved despite receiving the same results when he had tested his blood.

“I hear you are also experiencing the usual early symptoms of a pregnancy?”

Jason nodded. “Morning sickness for a little over a week and also sensitivity to smells since this morning.”

“Good, those are perfectly natural. Inform me if they get too severe.” Leslie took him lightly by the arm and started to steer him towards the medbay. “No unexpected symptoms and no abnormalities in your bloodwork are good signs, but there are a lot of other aspects to consider. Purely from a medical standpoint your body was not designed to facilitate a pregnancy. Whatever magic has changed that has at least had some effect on your internal organs.”

She directed him to one of the cots, making him sit down and lean against the raised backrest. Everyone else had followed and was now standing around Jason’s bed, but leaving enough space for Dr. Thompkins to work. She shot a short look at the group before asking, “Do you want them here during the examination, Jason?”

“What exactly are you doing today?” He didn’t really mind his family being present, but with them all standing around and staring he was starting to feel like a circus attraction (and he was the wrong brother for that).

“We’ll start with an ultrasound. I’m going to look at the foetus and also try to get as much information on the state of your internal organs as possible to see if there have been any significant alterations except for the obvious. After that I would like to perform a full physical exam.”

“They can stay for the ultrasound.”

Leslie nodded and turned to the apparatus, retrieving the sensor and getting the necessary gel. “Shirt up!”

Leslie put the gel on his stomach and then started to run the sensor over it, spreading the viscous substance. Roy had stepped close to the cot and Jason took his hand without thinking about it. All eyes in the room were glued to the screen displaying the ultrasound. After a few moments of searching Leslie announced, “Ah, there it is.”

The image on the screen stilled and Jason’s breath stopped. This was the first picture of his child, the fast beat of its little heart already visible.

“That’s our baby,” Roy whispered in awe. His voice held the same sense of wonder that Jason felt. He had known for a week, had the blood results to prove it, but seeing the child like this still felt world-changing. There was a _baby_ growing inside of him. That realisation shouldn’t feel as earth-shattering as it did.

“Yeah,” he said softly, squeezing Roy’s hand. He didn’t know what else to say.

When he could pull his eyes from the screen he turned first to Roy, who was still staring at the image with stunned eyes and he could see actual tears run down his cheeks. Behind his boyfriend every member of his family was also captivated by the screen, except for Bruce.

He was looking at Jason with the softest expression he had ever seen on his father’s face. It made him appear years younger - like the man who had caught Jason stealing the tires of the Batmobile and decided to give him a better life.

When their eyes met Jason could read everything his father so often struggled to express openly on his face. ‘I am happy for you, I am proud of you, I love you’

Jason felt tears gather in his eyes and had to look away in order not to get overwhelmed by his feelings. He took a moment to breathe before he looked back up at Roy.

“Hey,” he said softly, bringing his free hand up to hold Roy’s face, letting his thumb rub the tears away. Roy seemed to come out of his daze, his eyes slowly finding Jason’s.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Jason said and the smile on Roy’s face was blinding.

Roy brought his hand up, laying it over Jason’s, and turned his head so he could kiss Jason’s palm. “Yes we are.”

When they turned back to Leslie she was smiling at them. “Everything looks healthy and normal. The heart rate is good and the embryo seems to be developing as expected. Based on the size I would estimate you are at about 8 weeks. Would that fit?” Both Jason and Roy nodded.

“Good. I will save the image and print you a copy. Then I’m going to look a little closer at your other organs.” The room was left in silence for a while as Leslie continued her examination.

“That did not look like a baby,” Damian said eventually, adding in a confused voice, “it looked so small.” 

Jason was reminded that Damian had spent most of his life with the League of Assassins where gestational development had surely not been deemed important knowledge. You didn’t need to know how a life began to end one afterall. Since coming to Gotham his education at home had been more focused on empathy and deprogramming than any factual subjects. And who knew what the kid was learning at school. Even an expensive private one like Gotham Academy might skimp on sex education, just like the rest in the country did. The kid probably had absolutely no idea what happened during a pregnancy (apart from the very obvious things).

“Technically, at 8 weeks, it’s not a baby but an embryo,” Tim said. The teen was such a nerd, he had most likely spent the time after the announcement researching everything about the early stages of pregnancy that he didn’t already know. Jason didn’t mind. It was Tim’s way of showing affection.

As Tim began to explain the important developmental milestones of gestation, finding Damian for once an attentive and rapt listener, Jason turned back to Roy. He still looked dazed.

“You okay?” he asked, squeezing his hand to get his attention.

“Yeah,” Roy said, “it’s just a lot, you know? But in a good way.” Yes, he knew that feeling.

“How will the baby be born?” Jason heard Damian ask. The kid shifted a bit as everyone turned towards him, sensing he had asked a somewhat awkward question.

“With a Ceasarean,” Dick said slowly before turning to Leslie, “Right?”

That’s what Jason had assumed and going by the reaction to Damian’s question, so had everyone else.

“Yes, that will be necessary,” Leslie confirmed.

“But,” Damian started, a frown on his face, “why can’t it just come out the same way it went in. That’s how babies are normally born. You said everything looked normal.”

Jason could feel his face heat up. He _really_ didn’t want to explain to the kid that just because the parts needed to create a baby could go in, didn’t mean the baby could come out. Damian had to know how anal sex worked. He was thirteen, shouldn’t he already know? Jason certainly had at that age. But he had also grown up in Crime Alley on a first name basis with a lot of prostitutes of all varieties. They had been some of the kindest people he ever met, helping him survive on the street, but they had also broadened Jason’s horizons at a maybe unconventionally young age regarding certain matters, so he probably wasn’t the best basis for comparison.

Before anyone had to start this no doubt traumatizing conversation Leslie went on to explain, “Yes, normally that is how babies are born. But in Jason’s case the uterus is not a natural part of his body. As far as I can tell, it is not connected to any other organ. The passage that would normally lead to the vagina is simply closed.” That wasn’t what Jason had expected.

“But then how did my...” Roy broke off with a glance at Damian. He turned back to Leslie. “How did the ingredients get mixed?” Jason could hear Dick and Tim snicker behind them.

“From a medical standpoint I would have to say I don’t know. From a practical one: magic.”

“Fair,” Roy conceded with a shrug.

“Ultrasound is not the best method to examine organs, but I could tell that even though this new uterus is not connected to any other organs it is located in the same place as it would be naturally and connected to your vascular system,” Leslie began, drawing the attention of the room back to her. She shut down the machine, putting back the sensor and giving Jason paper wipes to clean his stomach.

“The embryo is still very small, so there has been no visible effect on the other organs and they all seem to be unchanged. But as the pregnancy progresses we will have to monitor that. It is normal for internal organs to be pushed out of the way to some degree as the foetus grows. Hopefully your other organs will just react in the same way as they do in a human who was born with a uterus.”

Jason nodded, pulling his shirt back down. That wasn’t something he had considered yet. The idea of his internal organs being pushed around was strange, but so was the one of a baby (embryo) growing inside of him. He would get used to it.

“Do you have any questions?” Leslie asked. Jason shook his head, as did Roy. His mind was too busy at the moment to come up with any particular questions.

“Then we can start with the physical exam. Everyone out.”

“Roy can stay,” Jason said and watched as his family left the room. Bruce hesitated for a moment, but Dick took his arm and dragged him out.

“First some general questions. Have you felt any significant changes to your body? Any unusual sensations, feelings,...” Jason shook his head.

“Have you smoked or consumed alcohol or caffeine since you’ve gotten pregnant?”

Jason shook his head again. “I don’t drink when I’m with Roy, and Kori doesn’t let me smoke on her ship, so no. I’ve had some coffee or tea but I’ve stopped since I found out.”

“Good. You know you can’t start smoking again here?”

Jason nodded. Yeah, he sometimes craved a cigarette, but he could live without them. During his missions with the Outlaws he only smoked when they were on some planet and sometimes they spend weeks on the ship. He could abstain, even though he liked to smoke. Still, it wasn’t a question, he wouldn’t smoke while he was pregnant.

“Good,” Leslie said, “now clothes off.”

“That’s usually my line,” Roy quipped, earning himself unimpressed looks.

“Roy William Harper, I have known you since you were still a preteen, don’t think you can get smart with me. I will throw you out if you disrupt this examination.”

“Yes ma’am,” Roy said, properly chastised. Jason had to hide his smile.

“You can keep your underwear on.”

Leslie performed all the necessary tests, blood pressure, reflexes, eyesight, and the list went on. It was certainly not the standard procedure for a pregnancy, but she wanted to be thorough. Magic had dramatically altered a part of his body, so she examined everything else too.

“Everything looks normal so far. Last point, have _you_ noticed any changes or abnormalities on Jason’s body?” Leslie asked, her eyes focusing on Roy.

“What?” he said, clearly startled to be included now.

“You know some areas far more intimately than he does and you can certainly view them from a better perspective. Has anything changed since the ritual was performed?”

Jason was turning a deep red and Roy was spluttering a bit before he choked out, “No, everything was the same the last time I...looked.”

“Good,” Leslie said, making a note, “And for god’s sake, you don’t need to be embarrassed about this. We are all adults here.” They just nodded mutely.

“Jason, you can get dressed, we are finished here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My medical knowledge is based entirely on TV shows, Wikipedia and 8th grade biology class, so if anything is horribly inaccurate, I apologize. Write it off as comic book science ;) 
> 
> Thank you once again for all the nice feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and Roy exited the medbay to find Bruce already talking to Zatanna. Readying himself for another round of examinations, this time of the magical variety, Jason went over to them with Roy by his side. His brothers were half-heartedly training on the mats, but they abandoned their pretence as soon as they saw them and joined the group.

“Everything is fine and 100% normal,” Jason said in answer to his families’ questioning looks. Zatanna was already staring at him intently.

“Wow, you are practically radiating magic. That must have been quite a powerful ritual they performed on you.”

Jason just shrugged. “Not like they explained anything to me.”

Zatanna nodded in understanding before going back to studying him. Her eyes wandered over to Roy and she frowned. “Could you two step further away from each other, please?”

Jason and Roy shared a confused glance but complied. With every step of distance Zatanna’s frown deepened.

“Yeah, okay, that’s far enough. I thought it was maybe because you were standing so close, but now I can definitely see it. There are traces of magic on both of you. A lot more intense on Jason, but still some on Roy as well.” 

Roy frowned, shaking his head slightly. “I know what it looks like when someone is performing magic on me and they didn’t. No spells, no symbols, nothing.”

After a moment of thought Bruce asked, “Could Jason be contagious? Roy has been in close proximity to him since the ritual was performed.” Well, wouldn’t that just be fantastic?

Zatanna looked sceptical but she only shrugged. “Not impossible, but I don’t think so. Let me just try out some revelation spells and then hopefully we will know more.” 

Zatanna cast a number of spells on Jason but each one just seemed to frustrate her more than the last one. Eventually she stepped close to him and held up her hand in front of his stomach. “May I?” At Jason’s nod she laid her hand on him, closed her eyes and murmured a few more spells. When she opened her eyes her frown had eased but she still seemed contemplative.

“This is some very old, very powerful magic. I don’t know what exactly they did and the spell is unbelievably convoluted, so identifying every thread of magical energy that is woven into it might be impossible. But enabling Jason to be pregnant seems to have been the only purpose. I don’t think there were any other intentions. But I am not surprised that you are practically thrumming with magic. Creating a new life surely takes a lot of energy and the spell has to be maintained for several months at least. That is probably why I have never heard of anything similar before; achieving this took a lot of effort.”

Overall it was just what Jason had expected. Knowing there were no other intentions built into the spell was a relief though.

“Makes sense that they want to get Jason back if the spell is this powerful,” Tim mused.

“But why would they even need such a spell? If it takes this much effort, why invest all this power to enable a male pregnancy?” No one had an answer to Dick’s question.

Zatanna was looking ponderingly at Roy before taking one of his hands into her free one, the other still touching Jason’s stomach. “Let me try something,” she said. After a minute of quiet spells she stepped back, letting them both go and clapping her hands together once.

The instant her hands met a soft yellow light started to surround Jason, seemingly emanating from his skin. The light was so bright the people surrounding him were squinting and bringing up their hands to shield their eyes. When Jason looked down he could see that the brightest point was located on his belly, the exact spot where the baby was inside him. From this spot a band of the same light seemed to enfold and when he followed it with his eyes it connected to Roy, wrapping once around him, starting at his waist and ending over his heart.

“Jason, you’re glowing,” Dick said and Jason groaned.

“You had to ruin this with a cheap pun,” Jason said, glaring at his brother. Dick just grinned unrepentantly at him.

Zatanna clapped her hands again and the light subsided, leaving everyone blinking at the sudden darkness of the Cave.

“As you could see, Jason is not contagious. The magic imbued in him has clearly formed some kind of bond to Roy due to the baby. As far as I can tell the connection doesn’t do anything though.” She seemed to think for a moment before going on, “Old ritualistic magic is oftentimes grounded in balance. It takes two people to create a new life, so that might be why the spell needs to be connected to both of you. The bond has most likely been there since the moment of conception. Did you feel it form between you?”

Was Zatanna asking them what it felt like when they had sex? One thing Jason would take away from this day, people _really_ liked to talk about your sex life the moment you got pregnant. 

Roy opened his mouth and Jason could just tell he was about to say something hugely inappropriate but Tim cut in before he could speak, “If you say Jason is magical in bed, I will infect every piece of tech you will ever touch with a virus.”

Roy looked innocently at Tim. “I would never say something like that in front of his family. But now that you have brought it up...” Roy’s smirk was met with groans.

“I take it that means you didn’t feel any effects?” Zatanna asked wryly and got headshakes from both of them.

“The connection between Roy and Jason explains why the K’haerath immediately knew who the second parent of the child is. But they were also able to track Jason over light years. Is that deliberate? Can you stop them from finding him?” Bruce asked.

“Like I said, Jason is bleeding magic, he is like a beacon. To magic users he always looks like he did earlier. I could even sense him from Earth when he was on the Watchtower yesterday, I think. The wards you already have around the property should hide him, though. I can add a few more to be sure. I will look into creating a portable token to protect him, but it would have to be a very powerful artefact. I don’t know if I can find or make a suitable one in the next few months.”

“Guess I’m moving back in then,” Jason sighed. It’s not like he hadn’t considered the possibility. He had been the one to bring up staying at the Manor precisely for this reason, to make use of the magical protection already in place around the property. But deciding to stay and being unable to leave were two very different things.

Bruce sent him a measuring look, clearly evaluating Jason’s reaction to the news. Jason had a history of reacting badly to being grounded, but this time he would accept it. It’s not like he had a choice.

“Can you break the spell?” Bruce asked and Jason felt his temper flare. Breaking the spell would mean losing the baby and Jason had made it _very_ clear that he intended to keep it. When he opened his mouth to argue Bruce held up a hand to stop him and went on, “In case there are complications or any unforeseen side effects. Or even if the spell persists after the baby is born. Can you break the spell?”

That was something Jason hadn’t even considered. Was the spell permanent? He had automatically assumed it was tied to the baby, ending with the pregnancy, but they really had no evidence to suggest that. Retaining the ability to get pregnant wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. He could live with that and adapt accordingly (and maybe he and Roy even took to parenthood so well that they decided to have another baby). But a permanent spell might also mean that he would be hunted by the K’haerath for the rest of his life. What kind of life could he offer his child if he had to choose between staying at the Manor forever or being on the run? Even if the K’haerath desisted, ‘radiating magic’ like he apparently did could be detrimental when he was out as the Red Hood and got involved in anything magical. Mystical forces had a tendency to interact in unexpected ways and other magic users might take an interest in him, which would undoubtedly end badly. No, having a way to break the spell available would be the safest option.

Zatanna slowly shook her head after contemplating Bruce’s question for a moment. “I don’t think so. Like I said, I haven’t seen this type of magic before. But I can look into it. I will ask around as well. This seems more like the type of thing Constantine usually deals with.”

Bruce had a grim look on his face. “Make that a priority.”

“Do Roy and I need to stay close to each other? Is the connection limited in some way proximity wise?” Jason asked when nothing else came from Bruce.

“As you didn’t feel anything yet I don’t think there will be a problem. With the strength of this spell I wouldn’t be surprised if it could still connect you even if you were on opposite sides of the planet. But you should test this, of course, to be sure.”

“Can I even leave the Manor, or do I also need to stay here so they can’t trace us?” Roy asked.

Zatanna rummaged through her bags for a few seconds before taking out something small and handing it to Roy. “The magic around you is very faint, only detectable at close proximity. But to be safe carry this talisman. It will mask the magic.”

“Thanks,” Roy said, slipping it into his pocket. 

After Zatanna said her goodbyes and left the Cave to strengthen the wards around the property Jason was left standing with his family, feeling a bit directionless. Now that all the medical and magical aspects of his condition had been examined, he didn’t know what to do with the rest of his day. He couldn’t really help with the investigation into the K’haerath, having already provided all the information he had. Now they just had to wait for the Justice League to find something. He also couldn’t spend his time like he normally would when he was in Gotham, patrolling Crime Alley or working on cases. Even assisting his family with their investigations might be difficult, as he couldn’t leave the Manor. It had been ages since Jason faced such a long time ahead without the prospect of vigilante work and he honestly had no idea how to fill it.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts by Roy, who was looking around the Cave, obviously searching for something. He was reminded that it had been quite a while since his boyfriend had last stepped foot into the space when he asked, “So, where is that infamous Batcow I have heard so much about?”

“The Cave was not a proper environment for Batcow, so she is now in a stable on the property,” Damian answered. After a moment of hesitation he went on, “Do you wish to meet her?”

Roy’s face lit up. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

“Do you have any experience with bovines?” the kid asked, already making his way toward the elevator, Roy trailing behind.

“No, not really. We did have horses though on the reservation where I grew up. Always loved them.”

“Horses?” Damian prompted with an excitement other boys his age showed for video games. They entered the elevator and were gone without a backwards glance.

“Dude, you just got left for a cow,” Tim snorted, earning himself a glare from Jason. Not deigning to give him a response he turned to Bruce instead.

“Get out your check book, B. When they come back you will have to buy the brat a horse.” Bruce just grunted.

Not wanting to spend the rest of the day in the Cave and having enough of people after practically being surrounded by his family the whole morning, Jason made his way upstairs and wandered for a bit. Following the familiar hallways he took the time to note the changes that had occurred over time in a way he hadn’t when he had only been here to visit in recent years. The outlook of staying in the Manor for months made something nostalgic come up in his chest. He remembered how his perception of the house had gone from enormous and opulent to safe and familiar when he was young, how it had become his home. The Manor hadn’t been his home for a long time, at least in his mind, but now he could already sense those old feelings coming back.

Without thought his legs steered him to the one place in the house that had always been his favourite, his sanctuary. Stepping into the library a sense of déjà vu overcame him, the present moment overlaid with the countless memories of coming here in his childhood. He had always loved books, even before he came to live at the Manor. They had been his door to different worlds, letting him escape the harsh reality of his life in Crime Alley, giving him guidance and courage even in his most miserable days.

They were also a connection to Bruce, a first bridge of commonality between a poor boy from Crime Alley and the richest man in Gotham when he had come to the Manor. He hadn’t known what he should think of the strange man who had plucked him off the streets as Batman and then taken him into his home as Bruce Wayne. Wary to trust adults and unsure of the man’s intentions, he had avoided him for the first time he had stayed here, until his desire to read had drawn him into the library a few days after his arrival, even though Bruce had been reading there. Jason had picked out a book, the whole time shooting nervous glances at the man, but he had just continued to read quietly. When Jason had curled up in his new favourite armchair to read, Bruce still hadn’t shown any indication that he even noticed him. While he read, Jason had gradually relaxed in the man’s presence. He had dozed off and when he had woken up, Bruce was gone but there was a warm blanket tugged around him. It had become a tradition, Bruce and Jason reading in the same room, quietly spending time together. As he had started to trust the man more, Jason had closed the distance between them gradually over the next weeks, until he would curl up against Bruce with his book. More than any headlines in the news or even adoption papers, it had been their shared times in the library that had made Jason realise that Bruce had truly become his father.

Walking slowly through the rows of bookshelves Jason let his hand drift over the familiar titles, noting every new addition to the collection. His mind was still buzzing with all the new information they had uncovered this morning, all the questions that were still unanswered, along with the typical worries a pregnancy inspired. The last week had been a rollercoaster of emotions, of unexpected happiness but also deep worry. He needed to escape his thoughts for a while, leave the real world behind and give his mind the chance to come to order. When his hand brushed over one of his old favourites, he pulled the book from the shelf and settled down into his armchair, letting himself get pulled into the magical world of the written word.

* * *

By the time Jason was aware of the real world again, the sun had gotten low and long shadows were falling across the room. He stretched, hearing his back pop, and blinked to adjust his eyes to the dim light. Next to him was an empty plate on the coffee table and he had the vague memory of thanking Alfred for a sandwich earlier, but he couldn’t even remember eating it. It had been liberating to get lost in words again, the way he didn’t find the time for often anymore. Although, he mused, he would have a lot of free time in the next months and he couldn’t leave the property. Finding the time to read shouldn’t be a problem anymore. He took the empty plate and made his way to the kitchen where he found Alfred in the early stages of preparing dinner. 

“Master Jason, I see you have emerged from the library,” the butler said in a warm voice. “Did you have a pleasant day?”

Jason nodded, putting the plate into the dishwasher. This was another part of his childhood he had missed in the past years, the easy conversations with Alfred in the kitchen.

The butler always seemed to know what mood Jason was in, if he wanted to discuss a book or a problem, was seeking advice, or just wanted to be in someone’s company. Today he didn’t really want to talk about the main topic undoubtedly on everyone’s mind and Alfred accommodated him with his light conversation. They fell into a comfortable exchange about Alfred’s newly planted herbs and the most recent scandals of the Gotham elite. Without thinking Jason had started to dice onions and chop vegetables, assisting Alfred like he had done years ago.

When dinner was ready Jason’s mind was as calm as it hadn’t been in quite some time. The hours spent reading and the pleasant conversation with Alfred brought order to his thoughts and he felt unbelievably refreshed. 

The rest of the family was already seated in the dining room when Jason helped Alfred carry everything in. As he took his seat and looked around the table he couldn’t help but marvel at the way his life had changed in the past few years. 

When he had first returned to Gotham he had been filled with rage, hell-bent on revenge, ruthlessly mowing everyone down who dared to oppose him. The Pit had influenced him strongly back then, sure, but he could only partially blame those mystical forces that had healed him for his quest to avenge his death. The drive to hurt Bruce by trying to force him to break his most important rule had been entirely his own. He had wanted to make the man hurt in the same way Jason had back then. Take away the most important thing from Bruce like it had been taken from him. Because what hurt Jason so deeply hadn’t been his death or even Bruce’s failure to save him. It had been the perception that he had been so easily replaced, had never really belonged to the family, had never truly been loved.

He knew something had shattered inside him in the moment Talia had told him about the new boy wearing his uniform and living in his home. Something had shattered and he meant to make Bruce break into just as many ugly, painful pieces.

It had been a long time since then and they had come a long way. After his first confrontation with Bruce and his refusal to kill the Joker, Jason had seen everything that had been driving him proven right. Bruce didn’t care about what had happened to him, didn’t care to help him get revenge, didn’t care about _him_.

He had continued to tear through Gotham’s rotten underbelly, taking out his rage and misery on the worst people he could find, people he thought deserved to suffer as he had. And at the same time he had tried not to think about Bruce and his family, had tried to keep his distance to the Bats, because it was clear to him now that he had never really belonged. The tale of the street kid who was taken in by the richest man in town and also got to fight crime as a vigilante had always been too good to be true. It had been a fairy tale and Gotham wasn’t a city where stories ended in ‘happily ever after’.

But you couldn’t be a vigilante in Gotham and avoid the Bats forever. Something big went down, one of those huge catastrophes other cities imagined only in their worst nightmares but became a reality in Gotham at least twice a year. 

He had been forced to work with the other Bats, making his reluctance clear at every turn, using shards of his own pain to attack the others at every opportunity, but to his surprise no one ever hurt him back. After the city had been saved he had left immediately, gone back to Crime Alley and tried to go on with his life as though it had never happened. Except the other Bats didn’t let him.

From that point forward he couldn’t go a single day without seeing one of them. Sometimes they would only nod or wave at him from afar, sometimes they would try to talk to him or offer assistance in a fight. He always made it clear that he didn’t want to work with them, didn’t want to talk to them, didn’t want to spend time with them. But they always came back.

No matter how vicious his words, how creative his threats, they always came back. And after a while he had to admit to himself that he didn’t hate their constant attempts at communication as much as he pretended to.

In fact, he liked the way Dick would just come by and talk to him about anything that came to his mind, make puns like he did in the old days and try to get him to laugh.

He liked how Tim would send him piles of research on cases Jason was working on, leaving little snarky notes in the margins that made Jason snort in amusement.

He liked how Damian would pretend to ignore Jason while they fought together but would furtively study his technique and use it himself in the next fight they were in together. And the kid always showed up for a next fight, no matter how often he claimed ‘I will not save your miserable life again, Todd’.

He liked how Cassandra would know on which nights his memories were overwhelming, when he could barely keep from drowning in despair or rage, and would simply settle down close to him, comforting him with her presence alone.

Most of all however he liked how Bruce would not only approach him to team up in uniform, ask him to fight by the side of Batman when necessary, but would more often contact him during the day, trying to connect with him as _Bruce Wayne_. He sent messages asking after Jason’s life, his health, his hobbies, the boring day-to-day stuff and talked about his own in return. He sent gifts, things he thought Jason would like or books Jason had left at the Manor.

Jason didn’t react to any of the messages or gifts at first, until one day, when he looked around his apartment, seeing the assortment of things Bruce had sent him while listening to the newest message from the man and realised, that Bruce had become a part of his life again. Not in the way he had been since his resurrection, as the target of his vengeance, the focus of his rage, but as a man who cared about Jason, worried about him and wanted to make him happy.

Bruce was trying to be his father again and Jason had at some point started to accept this. And maybe want it, too.

So he had gathered every bit of courage he had and called Bruce back, talking to him as Jason (not the Red Hood) for the first time in years. His reconciliation with the family hadn’t been as easy as one phone call but it had been a start.

And now here they were, Jason sharing dinner with his brothers and Bruce, Roy at his side and a new life growing inside of him. Truly, he could never have foreseen this when he called Bruce back for the first time nearly two years ago, but he was so damn happy this is where it lead them.

He was brought out of his musings by Dick, who gently laid a hand on his shoulder and quietly asked, “You okay, Little Wing?”

Jason realized he must have spaced out for a bit and shot him a reassuring smile. “Yeah, was just thinking is all.”

He expected a quip about his ability to think being a surprise, but his brother only nodded, looking him firmly in the eyes. “You have a lot to think about at the moment, I understand. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know, Big Bird. Now quit being all emotional and shit. I’m starving and I need to eat for two, so let’s just have dinner.” Dick just laughed, but turned back to the table and filled his plate.

While they ate Jason mostly stayed silent. He hadn’t been lying, he really was hungry. Conversation around the table was light-hearted and easy and Jason listened with a great deal of amusement as Damian told their father everything new Roy had taught him about horses. Predictably this transitioned into Damian demanding a horse of his own. Bruce only scowled at the ‘I told you so’ look Jason sent him.

“Seems you had quite the day with the kid,” Jason said to Roy once they had finished their meals. “I don’t remember the last time he was this excited about something.”

Roy sent him a smug look. “No Wayne can resist my charm.”

Dick snorted and Jason rolled his eyes at the terrible pun. 

“If that is true, why does Bruce look like he wants to murder you right now?” And yes, Bruce was sending Roy increasingly unhappy looks the longer Damian’s sermon on his need for a horse went on.

Roy just grinned at him. “B-Man loves me, he just likes to hide it. If he wanted to kill me he would have done it ages ago. Remember that time we blew up your principal’s car, Dick? That time I _really_ thought he would end me.”

“Why would you bring that up?” Dick groaned as Tim’s eyes lit up in interest.

Roy launched into the magnificent tale of the horrible, no good principal and the two righteous young vigilantes who taught him a lesson while Jason settled back and simply enjoyed listening to him.

With Tim and Damian hanging onto every word of Roy’s story about his and Dick’s teenage misadventure, Dick making a show of trying to sink under the table in embarrassment, and even Bruce smiling contentedly while listening, Jason had to admit, maybe Roy had a point. Wayne’s were quite charmed by him, none more so than he himself.

When the table was cleared everyone else went down to the Cave to get ready for patrol (or monitor from the Batcomputer, as Bruce had been none too gently reminded by Alfred), while Jason and Roy went upstairs. Back in their room Jason took off his shirt and was about to open his jeans when Roy called from the bed, “Jaybird, could you help me out? I’m stuck.”

Jason turned and found his boyfriend sitting on the bed, blinking innocently up at him. His jeans were tangled around his leg, very obviously caught on the cast in the same way they had been that morning. He didn’t believe this was a coincidence for a second.

“Of course babe,” Jason said sweetly, walking over and sinking to his knees in one fluid motion. He took Roy’s ankle in hand, lifting it up until his leg was nearly straight. Then, in one deft movement, he reached into his pocket with his free hand, took out one of his knives and sliced through the jeans, cutting the fabric off Roy’s leg.

“There,” he said pleasantly.

Roy’s pupils were blown wide instantly, only small slivers of green still visible. “Fuck,” he breathed softly.

“Did you like that?” Jason’s voice had gotten low, going dark and smooth.

Roy nodded mutely, following with his eyes as Jason leant forward and started to nose at his inner thigh, mouthing softly at the sensitive skin.

“What else would you like?” Jason asked, his lips now inches from Roy’s boxers.

“Your mouth, Jay.”

Jason smiled against Roy’s thigh before placing a biting kiss there, making sure to leave a lovely, deep mark. Roy groaned above him and Jason felt his own cock twitch. He let go of Roy’s ankle, letting him put the foot down on the ground while also putting the knife back into his pocket. He placed both hands on Roy’s knees and pushed them further apart. Then he switched his mouth to the other thigh, sucking a mirroring mark into the soft skin here as well, drinking in the little desperate sounds Roy was already making above him. His hands travelled slowly from Roy’s knees along his thighs to his hips. Gripping the waistband of his boxers he commanded “Up!”

Roy’s hips came off the bed and Jason slid the boxers off, throwing them to the side. Roy’s cock was already hard, flushed a lovely red and leaking precum. Bringing his hands back to Roy’s thighs and pressing his thumbs into the marks he had just left made Roy’s breath hitch, a stuttering moan leaving his lips.

“What do you want my mouth to do?” he asked, meeting Roy’s eyes and rubbing circles over the dark marks.

“Suck me,” Roy said, voice hoarse and needy, “Please, I need you to suck me.”

Jason brought his lips to the tip of Roy’s cock for a brief, teasing kiss before opening his mouth and taking him slowly in. Roy moaned above him, his hand coming up to fist in Jason’s hair.

Jason pulled back up until only the head remained in his mouth, letting his tongue run over the tip and Roy whined, his hand clutching even tighter in Jason’s hair. Jason groaned at the sensation, feeling himself strain against his jeans.

He started to move again, letting his head bob on Roy’s cock, taking him in a little bit further with each pass. When Roy’s hips started to thrust up to meet him he slid his hands further up and held him down. At his whine of protest he stopped his movement, Roy’s cock halfway in his mouth and sucked, hard.

Roy let out a shout, burying his other hand in Jason’s hair, incoherent pleas and gasps coming from his mouth. After a moment Jason started to move again, picking up the pace, hollowing his cheeks every time only the head was left in his mouth. It didn’t take long before Roy’s breath hitched and he was moaning Jason’s name, spilling into his mouth. Jason stilled, sucking on Roy’s cock until he was finished, swallowing his release, before pulling off and looking up at Roy with hooded eyes.

Roy was blinking down at him, gaze soft and dazed. “Your mouth is a wonder,” he murmured, before tugging Jason up with the hands still gripping his hair. Their lips met, Roy’s tongue licking into Jason’s mouth, chasing his own taste.

Jason moaned, his hips pressing forward in a search for friction. Roy’s hands let go of his hair, tracing down his back, over his ass, along his thighs, finally gripping the backs of his knees. Roy directed his legs apart and pulled him closer, making Jason straddle his lap, knees now resting on the bed, Jason’s hands clutching at his shoulders for support.

“Roy,” Jason whined, “Roy, please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for but Roy knew what he needed, just like he always did.

“I’ve got you,” Roy murmured, his hands now opening Jason’s jeans and pushing them down along with his underwear. Roy brought one hand up to his mouth, licking a wide stripe across the palm, before gripping Jason’s cock firmly.

Jason groaned, leaning his forehead against Roy’s, and watched as Roy’s hand started to move in long strokes along his cock. He could feel the calluses on his palms and fingers, the little patches of rough skin catching on his sensitive flesh. Roy’s other hand was gripping Jason’s ass, squeezing in concert with the strokes on his cock.

Jason was getting closer to the edge, felt his climax build low in his belly. “Roy,” he moaned and Roy’s hand gripped him tighter, his thumb flicking over the sensitive tip.

“Come for me Jaybird,” was all it took for him to lose himself, fall over the edge and spill over Roy’s hand. 

When he came back to himself he needed a few seconds to take in deep, steadying breaths, let his heart rate calm down, before he leaned back slightly so he could look at his boyfriend. Roy brought up his hand and without hesitation started to lick Jason’s come from his fingers in long strokes.

Jason groaned. “You’re going to kill me.”

Roy just smirked around his fingers, drawing them slowly out of his mouth.

“Did you like that?” he echoed Jason’s earlier words. Jason just leant forward and kissed him in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flash back chapter.  
> Hope the sex scene wasn't too awkward, it's the first one I've ever written.
> 
> Thank you once again for the amazing response to this story =)


	5. Chapter 5

Roy was drifting in the pleasant state between sleep and wakefulness, luxuriating in the soft sheets wrapped around his body and Jason's warm weight resting against him. Living on a spaceship was awesome, don’t get him wrong, but it was far from the sheer indulgence staying at Wayne Manor was. He had just been contemplating if he wanted to get up or sleep some more when the warm weight at his side suddenly vanished. He vaguely registered the sound of hurried footsteps, porcelain slamming against tile and knees hitting the floor before the unpleasant sounds of Jason being violently sick came from the bathroom.

“Jaybird?” he called, mind finally coming fully awake. 

Morning sickness, right. The morning sickness Jason had because he was _pregnant_.

The thought still was enough to take Roy’s breath away. 

He untangled himself from the sheets, grabbed his crutches and got out of bed. Letting himself sink to the floor next to Jason he started up his by now familiar routine of soothing Jason with soft touches and murmuring quiet words to assure him he was not alone.

By the time the retching stopped Roy had retrieved a glass of water and passed it to his boyfriend, who took a few sips to rinse his mouth.

“You can get pregnant next time,” Jason grumbled in a dark tone when the glass was empty and they were getting up from the floor.

“Sure, I’ll ask the next magic wielding aliens we meet to take me instead of you, no problem.”

Jason didn’t appreciate his remark if the murderous look and the snarled “Fuck off!” he got was anything to go by. Seemed he wasn’t in a very good mood today...might have something to do with his currently very unpleasant wakeup calls.

Roy remembered the first few days of Jason running frantically out of bed in the mornings back on the ship. It had been before the K’haerath had caught up to them and they had had no idea it was caused by a pregnancy. Jason had reassured him and Kori that he was fine, probably just ate something bad, they shouldn’t worry.

They had worried, of course. Bad food wasn’t really a great explanation when you were on a spaceship, shared every meal and no one else got sick. But Jason had brushed off their concern, ignoring whatever might be wrong with his body in typical Bat-fashion. It was infuriating and Roy and Kori had already been strategizing on how to get Jason medical help without him bolting if his symptoms persisted and he continued to ignore them.

Then the K’haerath had tried to abduct him and everything made a lot more sense. He still didn’t like that Jason was miserable in the mornings, of course, but his worry had changed from ‘Oh god, he is sick’ to ‘Oh god, he is pregnant’. He was happy about the pregnancy, ecstatic really, but he was still worried.

Worried, because some aliens were hunting his boyfriend, worried, because they didn’t know how exactly the spell worked, worried, because in a few months they would have to take care of a _baby_. That last one was pretty normal, Roy guessed, but the rest of the situation was as far from normal as you could get.

Although, it was hardly as if his life had been normal before, what with being a vigilante, living part-time on a spaceship and travelling the galaxy with his formerly dead boyfriend and an alien princess. Made sense something like this would happen to them, especially with Jason involved. He and his entire family were like magnets for strange shit. Roy should know, he had been around them long enough. Still, this was something strange that would have far reaching consequences on their lives and so Roy worried.

Normally he would deal with his concerns and fears the way most vigilantes did. Do some research, find a way to fix/explain/deal with the issue and maybe also get to put an arrow or three into some bad guys. That wasn’t an option at the moment though. He couldn’t contribute anything helpful to the research right now and there were no bad guys for him to take care of (also his ankle was fucked, but that was an issue he could work around).

His other outlet would be to tinker with some tech, but he hadn’t yet gotten around to asking Bruce if he could work in the Cave (he didn’t dare incur the wrath of Alfred by trying to work on greasy mechanical parts up in the Manor). Bruce was nearly as protective of the Bats’ sanctuary as he was of his children though and Roy didn’t want to press his luck at the moment. He had believed Bruce when he said he approved of Roy being with his son, but he had also gotten that son pregnant, so... Better to wait until the shock had worn off and everything settled down a bit before asking something else of the man.

The only helpful thing he could do at the moment was being there for Jason. He knew his boyfriend was just as overwhelmed by the entire situation as him, and he would do everything in his power to make this unexpected pregnancy easier for him. If that meant getting snapped at and receiving death glares in the morning then so be it. Jason definitely earned the right to be grumpy.

While Jason reached for his toothbrush Roy stepped behind him, careful not to put too much weight in his injured ankle, and wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle. He pulled himself flush against Jason, nosing into his neck and just concentrated on breathing evenly. Jason’s body was tense, the fingers of one hand clenching around the toothbrush and the other gripping the edge of the sink. Roy kept on breathing and he felt Jason relax marginally with each slow exhalation. He could feel Jason’s chest expand with each breath against his arms still encircling him and how he slowly fell into the same slow, even rhythm as Roy.

When Jason let his body slump back against him after several minutes and intertwined his hands with Roy’s own, resting them together on his belly, Roy murmured a quiet “Sorry” into his neck.

“Hmm,” Jason hummed and Roy knew from the relaxed pitch that he had closed his eyes and was concentrating on their shared breaths. “What do you have to be sorry about?” Jason asked, words slow and quiet.

Roy took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of Jason’s relaxed body leaning heavily against his before he answered in a similar tone, “I’m sorry I made a snarky comment when you were upset. I’m sorry you’re feeling unwell. I’m sorry I can’t really help you with this.”

Jason squeezed his fingers. “You are helping. I don’t know if I could get through this without you.” Roy would point out that Jason wouldn’t be in this situation without him, but he had just apologized for his snarky comments, so he held his tongue.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Jason went on. 

It was Roy’s turn to give a gentle hum before replying, “You can snap at me all you want. You’re doing the hard part here, so if that helps, I can take it.”

“I would kiss you right now but I should probably brush my teeth first.”

Roy laughed before pressing a soft kiss against Jason’s neck. “Yeah, I love you, but that would probably be for the best.”

Jason squeezed his hands again before releasing them, meeting Roy’s eyes in the mirror as Roy let go and stepped back.

“Thank you,” Jason said and Roy just smiled in answer.

Like the day before they were the last to arrive for breakfast in the dining room. Roy automatically let his eyes scan over Dick, Tim and Damian in order to gauge if anything had gone wrong on patrol last night; growing up as a vigilante made assessing others for injuries second nature. Nothing was amiss, so he took his seat and started in on his breakfast.

It was a much quieter meal than dinner the night before, everyone still half asleep and without any urgent need to talk. It was the picture perfect Sunday Family Breakfast, and wasn’t that a trip, he was now a member of the Wayne family. If the atmosphere hadn’t been as relaxed and natural as it was that thought would have sent him down another rabbit hole of worry and self doubt, but like this he just enjoyed the quiet serenity. By the time breakfast was nearly finished light conversation had started up around the table as everyone had woken up some more.

Roy was talking to Dick when he overheard Damian telling Jason to eat more in an imperious tone while simultaneously trying to put additional pieces of fruit onto Jason’s plate. Judging by the majorly confused look on Jason’s face, that wasn’t something the youngest Wayne had ever done before.

“No, I’m good,” Jason said, pulling his plate away from Damian. And because no Wayne could ever just accept things without an explanation he continued in a bemused tone, “Why do you care?”

The kid’s expression turned affronted for a second before he carefully schooled his face into a neutral mask. “Because of your _condition_ , Todd. Obviously!” he bit out before storming out of the room without another word.

Jason shot a confused look at Roy but he just shrugged his shoulders. He had only met the kid a few times, how would he know what was going on with him?

Dick was looking after Damian with a frown, obviously just as puzzled as Jason at their younger brother’s behaviour, but he seemed to decide to let it rest for now. Instead he turned to face Roy and Jason.

“So, I was thinking you guys don’t really have any stuff here at the Manor right now and you’re going to stay a while. I could take Roy to your apartment, Jay, help him get everything you need. I’m guessing you also have some clothes there?” The last part was addressed to Roy, who nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I need some new skinny jeans.” He grinned as Jason gripped his thigh under the table, hard.

Dick flicked his gaze between them before stating, “I don’t want to know what that is about.” 

Roy just grinned wider, but let it go at another warning squeeze to his thigh. He wouldn’t want to rile Jason up right now, not when he couldn’t immediately drag him to their bedroom and reap the rewards. Living in a house with his boyfriend’s family did have its downsides.

“When do you want to leave?” he asked instead, voice perfectly innocent.

Dick was still studying them both, but he seemed to understand that everything was fine so he let it go. “How about in half an hour? It’s still early, traffic shouldn’t be so bad yet.”

Roy had never been in Gotham and seen anything that wouldn’t be categorized as bad traffic, but he nodded.

“Anything important besides clothes and the usual essentials that we should get?” he asked Jason. They had been together long enough that he knew what Jason would want them to bring, but it wouldn’t hurt to make sure.

Jason thought for a moment before answering, “Bring all the gear I still have there. Probably better not to let it lie around for so long.”

“It’s still gonna lie around here, Little Wing,” Dick said in an easy voice, but Roy could tell immediately that it was the wrong thing to say.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jason snapped, expression turning dark. The bad mood apparently hadn’t been banished for good. “You think I was planning on going out while pregnant? What kind of irresponsible moron do you think I am?”

Dick was already holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “That’s not what I meant, Jay. I know you would never put your baby in danger like that. I just meant-“

“I don’t care what you meant,” Jason snarled, getting up from the table, ”think before you open your fucking mouth.” With that he stormed out of the room.

Dick was looking after the second brother who had left breakfast in a mood and Roy could tell this time he wanted to follow. That wouldn’t end well, so he caught Dick’s arm when he stood up and held him back.

“Just let him cool off,” Roy told him. 

Dick’s expression turned pinched. “I didn’t mean-“

“He knows you didn’t mean it that way,” Roy reassured him, aware now of Bruce and Tim also following the exchange.

He could tell them that Dick had accidentally tripped across some of Jason’s deepest fears, his worry that he would hurt his child, like his own parents had done so often, and the anxiety that bringing a child into their kind of life brought with it. But he would never betray Jason’s trust like this, tell others (even his family) about the things they only talked about with each other in confidence, curled up in bed in the middle of the night.

So he smiled reassuringly at everyone left at the table and offered, “He just doesn’t feel well in the mornings. He’ll be better in a bit.” That wasn’t strictly untrue and while he felt like an asshole for blaming Jason’s reaction on pregnancy symptoms, he knew his boyfriend would prefer it over Dick tracking him down right now, demanding to talk. As expected this explanation got sympathetic nods and Dick relented.

“A trip into the city will also be a test for the magic connecting you and Jason,” Bruce spoke up, breaching a new topic. “If either of you feel any effect once you leave the Manor, we need to know immediately.”

Roy nodded. He still wasn’t sure what to think of the glowing magical tether between him and Jason (and the baby) they hadn’t even known about until Zatanna had made it visible. He had felt absolutely no change since the child had been conceived and even when he could see the bright cord of energy wrapped around him yesterday, there had been no sensation to perceive where it was touching him. It was strange to think there was something so powerful in such close proximity to him without him being aware. The same was true for Jason, who hadn’t felt any of the magic either, and he was surrounded and filled with so much more of it than Roy.

He doubted this intangible force would suddenly make itself known just because of a few miles distance between them, but they had to be prepared for this eventuality, regardless.

“I’ll tell Jason to keep an eye on it before we leave,” he told Bruce.

As there was nothing else to discuss they all left the dining room to get ready for the day. Roy didn’t find Jason back in their room, so he sent him a text, asking him if he was okay and also telling him to be on the lookout for any effects Roy’s departure from the Manor might cause.

He waited for a reply while he got dressed, already thinking about where he would look first for him if Jason didn’t answer soon (he would not leave the house before he had heard from him), when Jason texted back. It was only a short “I’m fine. Will do.” but it was enough.

For a few moments he contemplated whether he should ask Jason if he wanted him to stay, but he decided against it. They had been together long enough that he knew Jason sometimes just wanted to be alone and he would give him space when he needed it. If Jason had wanted to be with him right now, he would have simply waited for him in their room.

Roy went down to meet Dick in the garage, making sure he had the talisman from Zatanna on him, and they took one of the less flashy SUV’s to go into the city. Dick was driving on account of Roy’s leg (and because Bruce refused to let him drive any of his cars since that incident when Roy was 17). Roy just looked out of the window for a while, letting his mind drift, when his phone vibrated with a text message. He assumed it was Jason, but as it turned out it wasn’t from him.

“Ollie and Dinah want to come by the Manor this afternoon. You think that’s okay with Bruce?”

“Sure, why not?” Dick answered easily, sending him a brief look from the driver’s seat.

“Dunno, he get’s territorial sometimes.”

Dick snorted. “As long as they come in civvies, we’re good. He’s only like that with the vigilante stuff.”

Roy grunted and typed out a reply.

“And it’s not like Bruce can forbid Ollie and Dinah from coming to the Manor anymore,” Dick went on in an amused tone. “They’re gonna have a shared grandchild in a few months. That makes them family.”

Roy hadn’t even seen it this way yet, the baby as a bridge to connect the Queen’s and the Wayne’s. He had been more focused on the fact that him and Jason would soon have their own little family, without even considering their extended ones as well.

“Holiday dinners will be a nightmare,” he moaned, already imagining the chaos of both his and Jason’s families under one roof while not in uniform for any extended amount of time.

“Yeah, but at least they won’t be boring,” Dick said with a grin and Roy just laughed.

Family dinners, doting grandparents, these were mundane things he hadn’t really thought about until now. There were so many abnormal aspects to this pregnancy, the real life prospect of having a child, raising them, doing every-day-stuff with them, hadn’t really been on his mind. Sure, there had been the thought “How do you even take care of a baby?”, but it would go beyond this. There was a real small human being growing inside of Jason, who would have their own thoughts and dreams, see the world with new eyes, be their own little person. Roy already couldn’t wait to meet them.

“How are you holding up?” Dick asked when the car had settled into silence. Dick never could resist a car ride as an opportunity for a heart-to-heart. Roy had known him long enough to see this coming.

“I’m good.”

Dick shot him a quick glance before focusing back on the road. “It would be okay if you’re not, you know?” Roy snorted.

“Yeah, I know. But I really am good.” Dick frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Roy went on,” I’m not saying I’m not worried. Because hell Dick, I am. I don’t think I have ever been as worried in my life as I am right now. But as long as Jason and the baby are safe, I am good. And I know the safest place for them at the moment is at the Manor. Those assholes would have to go though the entire Justice League to even get there and then they would have to face Bruce and you guys, so I know they are safe. The magic is still kind of an unknown factor, but it hasn’t shown any negative side effects yet, so I think we’re good on that front.”

Dick nodded slightly. “Okay, I can see that. But still, an unexpected pregnancy is always a lot to deal with, even without your special circumstances. How are you and Jason dealing with that so calmly?”

Roy had to laugh out loud at that. “Dick, when we got to Earth we already had a week to get used to the idea. You should have seen us when we found out. ‘Calm’ isn’t the word I would use to describe our reactions.”

And how true that was. After they had escaped the K’haerath’s attempt to abduct Jason, wherein they had also revealed _why_ they wanted him back, Jason had (after first insisting on checking over Roy and Kori’s injuries) drawn his own blood for testing. Even on a spaceship blood analysis took some time though – time Jason had spent pacing from one end of the medbay to the other, muttering how ridiculous this was and how much he hated magic.

Roy couldn’t help but agree, though he had only sat mutely by and watched his boyfriend’s increasingly agitated pacing. All the while he had tried to get his rage under control. Because those fuckers had been planning on **raping** Jason and forcing him to bear a child (children?) against his will. He hadn’t even really been thinking about what a positive pregnancy test would mean for them at that moment, he had been too furious to care.

That had changed when the test came back positive and Jason had stared at him in disbelief before drawing another blood sample and running the test again. After the fourth positive test of independently drawn samples Jason had had to admit that the equipment wasn’t faulty and that he really was pregnant. Roy had come to the same conclusion three tests ago, but he hadn’t tried to stop him.

That meant when Jason finally had looked up from the test results with shocked eyes and had stuttered “I’m...pregnant”, as if the words were completely alien to him, Roy had already used his time advantage to accept it (after screaming “What the fuck?!” internally for several minutes) and decide on his most important responsibility from this moment on: support Jason in any way he needed. He could have a breakdown about this himself later.

So he had just smiled at Jason’s hesitant words and simply replied “Yeah” before pulling him close. Jason had practically collapsed against him, clinging to him while Roy wrapped him into his arms. He had met Kori’s eyes over Jason’s shoulder, where she had been waiting with them the whole time, and she immediately came over and wrapped herself around both of them. Roy could feel her warmth surround them and he had let his eyes fall closed, taking in the sense of comfort and safety her presence provided. They had just stood there, holding each other, for what felt like ages.

When Jason had finally started to come back to himself, his eyes had found Roy’s and he had asked the question that was running through his mind as well. “What are we going to do?”

And Roy hadn’t had an answer, so he had mumbled “I don’t know” in a voice just as lost as Jason’s.

Kori had taken the initiative then, lifting both of them, still wrapped into her arms, up and floating all three of them over towards Jason and Roy’s bed. She had gently put them both on the bed, Roy still holding Jason against him, before lying down behind Jason and curling protectively around him. Her arm had reached up over him, cupping the side of Roy’s face to get his attention.

“You both need to get some rest,” she had said, voice soothing but firm. “I will stay with you however long you need.”

Roy had smiled gratefully at her and he had heard Jason mumble a quiet “Thanks, Kori.” 

“That is what friends are for,” she had simply said, moving her hand down to Roy’s side, holding him as well as Jason. They had spent the rest of the night like this, curled up together, comforting each other simply with their presence. No one of them really slept, but it gave them time to order their thoughts, come to terms with the seemingly impossible news they had just received. 

Once they finally felt ready for it, Jason and Roy had talked for a long time. Kori had offered to leave, but they had both wanted her with them, so she had stayed. They had come to the decision to keep the baby and although they were both happy about the prospect, Roy still spent a lot of the time over the next few days hurtling through a number of emotions, going from elated joy to deep anxiety in mere hours. He knew Jason was also still in disbelief over the whole situation, as he found him performing several more blood tests ‘just to be sure’.

Meanwhile they had to evade the K’haerath’s persistent attempts to get Jason back. In the end they had come to the conclusion that going to the Justice League would be their best option to evade capture (or death in case of Roy and Kori). That had brought a whole new slew of worries with it.

So yeah, while Roy was relatively calm now, especially with Jason safe at the Manor, that didn’t mean the whole situation didn’t leave him in a turmoil of emotions. This constant mix of elation, hope and deep anxiety was one he had never experienced before. But knowing Jason was sharing these feelings, that they were in this together, also left him strangely comforted. The events of the past week had brought them closer in a way Roy didn’t even know was possible.

They were starting a family, something neither of them had ever dreamed of and that thought alone was enough to overshadow all the negative emotions and worries currently swimming through his head.

“We were a mess in the first few days,” Roy told Dick honestly. “We still both are, truthfully. But we’ve come to terms with it and we are both happy about it, so keeping calm isn’t that hard. As long as we are together, we can handle this.”

There was a brief pause before Dick said, “You really do love him,” looking at him with a soft smile before turning back to the road. “I’m so glad you and Jason found each other. You both deserve to be happy.”

Roy could feel his cheeks heat up. “Dick-“

But Dick went on, “You are a part of this family, Roy. Really, you have been for a long time. So if it becomes too much, if you lose that calm, come to me or one of the others. We will support you, both of you, and the baby, in any way you need. Remember, you two are not alone in this.”

Roy had to blink a few times before muttering a quiet, “Yeah...I will. Thank you.”

Dick left it at that and they spent the rest of the drive in companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got super long so I split it in two.  
> More or less consistent chapter lengths hopefully make weekly updates easier (don't worry, the next few chapters are already written).  
> Once again thank you all for the lovely comments, kudos and subscriptions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, an update a day early. I won't have time tomorrow, so I'm publishing chapter 6 today.  
> Don't get used to it though, next chapter will come friday as usual.

When they pulled up in front of Jason’s apartement building Dick cast a curious look over at Roy.

“Feel any effect from the magic?”

Roy shook his head. He hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary since leaving the Manor and a quick glance at his phone told him that Jason hadn’t sent him any messages, so he was most likely unaffected as well.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Dick said as he got out of the car. 

Roy had to agree. He wouldn’t have minded being stuck in a certain proximity to Jason for the next few months, he would stay with him in the Manor most of the time anyway, but any negative side effects of the spell were a bad sign, especially since they didn’t have any way to counteract them at the moment. This was at least one thing less to worry about.

Packing up the essential items from Jason’s apartment wasn’t a difficult task, Roy knew where everything was (he had practically already been living here before they left a few months ago), so they were back at the Manor in no time. After Dick had helped him bring all the clothes and other ‘normal’ things up to Roy and Jason’s room, the oldest Wayne brother went back downstairs to take Jason’s gear into the Cave for safekeeping.

As Jason was still absent from their room and had given no sign that he wanted company, Roy busied himself with packing away everything they had brought. He knew Alfred would insist on doing so if given the chance, but he always felt bad leaving work for the old butler on purpose. While he was folding clothes and sorting them into the huge walk-in closet (seriously, even both of their things combined left the majority of the room empty; who needed this much space for clothes?) he felt himself getting increasingly nervous.

He knew Ollie had reacted quite well to the pregnancy announcement two days ago and hadn’t seemed disapproving of him and Jason, but he still felt a bit apprehensive about the visit in a short while. The question _why_ he hadn’t told him (or anyone really) about his and Jason’s relationship would come up again, he was sure, and he didn’t really know how he should explain it.

The truth was, when he and Jason had gotten together, him and Oliver had still been on bad terms. He had barely talked to the man back then and each conversation they did have had left him either furious or depressed, even though he had recognized Oliver’s first attempts at reconciliation, clumsy as they oftentimes were. But the old wounds had still been too present in his mind to let him accept this so easily and he had had no intention to change that anytime soon.

Honestly, it had been Jason’s example that had finally spurred him on to reciprocate Oliver’s attempts at bettering their relationship.

Jason never told him to do it, always let Roy rant about Ollie and all his faults to him and comforted him afterwards, but Roy had seen how Jason had reconnected with his own family, was slowly starting to build a new relationship with his father and siblings, and how much weight that lifted of him. And so Roy had started to think about his and Ollie’s situation and whether he wanted to stay forever in this limbo of sporadic contact and perpetually hurt feelings.

Accepting Ollie’s tentative offer for reconciliation had been one of the hardest decisions he had ever made, because he hadn’t been sure if he could take being rejected once again by his adoptive father if things didn’t work out. But to his immense surprise things did work out (thanks in great parts to a lot of help from Dinah) and Ollie and him were on better terms than they had been in years right now.

He hadn’t brought up his relationship with Jason in the beginning because the truce with Oliver was still too fresh and he had wanted to focus first on them getting to know each other again. And if he was honest with himself, he had been afraid that Oliver would disapprove of Jason. The Red Hood had only been a part of the Bat-Clan for about a year at this point, his bloodier, lethal days not far behind him. If Oliver disapproved of Jason, Roy would have had to choose and he definitely would have chosen Jason.

So he had wanted to wait until Oliver and him had a steadier foundation, trusted each other again until he brought it up. His and Ollie’s relationship had improved steadily, but at that point he had been with Jason so long already that he just felt awkward bringing it up now. So time went on, Ollie didn’t notice anything (like everyone else apparently had) and Roy still hadn’t found the right moment to tell him. He was sure Jason would have been making fun of him constantly for his inability to tell his family about them, if he hadn’t also told no one (although for different reasons, largely pertaining to the emotional constipation of the whole Bat-family). So Roy had gone on, increasingly frustrated with himself for not simply telling Ollie (and Dinah), but not finding a way to remedy the situation.

Until two days ago, when there had been no other choice. He was kind of glad for Jason insisting on Ollie and Dinah being present on the Watchtower. Just imagining the awkwardness of meeting up with them alone to tell them the news had him cringing. So yeah, he had had his reasons, but he didn’t really want to explain them to Ollie.

By the time he finished putting everything away he felt his nerves bubbling up and he knew staying alone in their bedroom would only make it worse, so he went downstairs to look for something to take his mind of it.

When he passed by the living room he heard voices and poked his head in after a brief moment of hesitation. He had spent a lot of time in this house in his youth and he was going to be living here for a while – he wouldn’t start being shy about intruding on anything now.

He found three of the four Wayne brothers as well as one of the largest dogs he had ever seen and a cat, both of which only looked at him in disinterest before going back to sleep. The animals were both curled up next to Damian, who was lying on the floor with a sketchbook, focusing intently on whatever he was drawing. Dick and Tim were on the couch, controllers in hand, eyes fixed on the TV screen and their Mario Cart match.

Roy was about to leave again when Tim spoke up, still focused on the game. “If you’re looking for Jay, he’s in the kitchen. But I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”

“Why’s that?” Roy asked, confused. He didn’t think _he_ was the one Jason was annoyed with after breakfast.

“Because Todd is **baking** ,” the kid said from the floor, turning around to give him a pointed look.

And yes, Jason baking was always a clear sign that his boyfriend needed time alone, mostly to calm down. Roy had been banished from the kitchen often enough to know not to bother him.

“Okay then,” Roy said, about to turn back when Dick stopped him.

“Why don’t you stay here and help me kick Tim’s ass? He always cheat’s, but together we can take him.”

“I’m not cheating, I’m just using the resources available to me. Not my fault you suck at Mario Cart.”

“I don’t,” Dick exclaimed in a mock hurt voice and Roy could feel a smile begin to form on his face.

“You do,” he said, earning a snort from Damian, before making his way over to the couch and letting himself fall heavily between the two of them. “But luckily for you, I am now here to show you how it’s done.”

“Big words,” Tim grinned, passing him a third controller, “now let’s see if you can back them up.”

Simply playing video games in Wayne Manor made him feel like a carefree teenager again and he felt himself relax in the company of his boyfriend’s brothers. After a while even Damian joined in and Roy marvelled at the difference between the haughty, overly serious Robin he had come to expect and the unguarded, witty teenager he saw now.

“Well, this brings back memories.”

Roy was startled out of his intense concentration at trying to beat Tim for once (Dick hadn’t been lying, the kid was definitely cheating) so suddenly, he sent his controller flying and nearly elbowed Dick in the ribs.

“Ollie!” His voice was clearly surprised and he tried to rein it back in when he continued, “You’re already here? I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Clearly.”

Ollie was standing in the door, casually leaning against the frame with a smile on his face, but his eyes were shifting around the room, flitting to Roy and away again every few seconds. “If you are busy I can-“

“No,” Roy interrupted. “No, I’m not busy.” He got up and grabbed his crutches, making his way over to Ollie. “Where’s Dinah?”

“Talking to Alfred,” Ollie said, pointing over his shoulder. After a brief pause he went on, “I thought we could talk, but if you want to wait for her...”

Roy shook his head. “We can start without her.” He waved back at the others still sitting on the couch before following Ollie down the hall to one of the smaller dens.

“Where’s Jason?” Ollie asked casually as they took their seats in adjourning armchairs.

“In the kitchen. Baking.” At Oliver’s amused expression Roy went on, “He does that when he’s stressed out and you better leave him alone if you value your health.”

Ollie’s face turned soft but his eyes stayed firmly on Roy’s when he said, “You really do know him well, don’t you?”

It wasn’t the phrasing Roy had expected, but he could still clearly hear the question he had been anticipating hidden in Ollie’s words.

“Yeah,” he said and he thought about how true it was. Him and Jason had gone into this relationship as best friends already, they had known each other well before and the transition from friends to lovers hadn’t really changed much. He knew how to make Jason laugh, when he needed space or wanted comfort, knew his little quirks, the ones that delighted him and the ones that infuriated him, and he loved him for each and every one. Nevertheless, there were still new things to discover, aspects Jason revealed about himself and shared only with Roy, and each new one made him fall deeper.

“I know him better than I have ever known anyone else,” Roy said and looked down at his hands, unsure how to go on. “I understand if you are upset that I didn’t tell you.” He was avoiding Ollie’s eyes, concentrating on the floor. “I’m sorry if-“

Ollie interrupted his hesitant words, voice kind but firm. “Roy, hey, look at me.”

Roy forced his eyes up, met Ollie’s looking at him openly and with so much more understanding than he had come to expect from him in his youth.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. You are an adult and so is Jason. It is your right to decide whether or not you tell people about your relationship. Even me...especially me.”

Ollie had a sad smile on his face and Roy knew he also remembered how most conversations between them regarding important topics had gone horrible and ended in screaming matches when he was still a teenager.

Roy gave him an amused look. “How long did Dinah coach you before coming here?”

Ollie grimaced slightly. “Is it that obvious?”

Roy just laughed. “You don’t usually express yourself this precisely when you’re talking about emotional stuff. This has Dinah’s fingerprints all over it, she’s much better at it than you.”

Ollie conceded this with a nod but continued, “Regardless if Dinah coached me how to say it, the point still stands. I mean it, you don’t have to explain or justify yourself in front of me. You did nothing wrong and I don’t want you to think you did. If I gave you the feeling you couldn’t talk to me, that is my fault and it is my responsibility to fix it. I want you to be able to talk to me Roy. I know that wasn’t possible for you in the past, but I hope it will be from now on.”

Roy had to take this in for a few moments. Easy acceptance was still something that shocked him coming from Ollie, although he had been trying to provide it over the last year. In this case it wasn’t wholly the issue, but Roy appreciated it nonetheless. He would try to keep it in mind in the future, consider Ollie more as an option to confide in when he needed advice or just someone to talk to. Since their reconciliation his adoptive father had shown no signs of going back on his word and Roy wanted to trust him like this again, rely on him the way others could rely on their family.

“Okay, I would like that.”

Ollie looked at him with such a hopeful expression and Roy couldn’t help a small smile from spreading across his lips. Never one to let an emotional conversation drag on for too long, he tacked on, “Hope you know how to change a diaper, because baby care will be my biggest issue soon.”

Ollie let out a surprised bark of laughter and the seriousness from his earlier words fell off him. “Sorry, can’t help you with that. There’s a reason me and Bruce only adopted children over the age of 8, let’s you skip that stage.”

Roy grinned. “If you don’t think I plan on making Bruce change a few diapers and film it, you don’t know me.”

“If you don’t think he started researching infant care the moment you all were back from the Watchtower, you don’t know Bruce. He’s gonna be the most well prepared grandparent in the world.”

“True,” Roy had to concede. Then the grin on his face turned gleeful. “Now I’m imagining Batman with a baby carrier strapped to his chest and it is all I want from life.”

“Why stop at Batman?” Ollie asked with a matching grin and Roy recognised the gleam of excitement in his eyes as Ollie leaned forward. “Your baby will be the first in some time in the superhero community. You can make the entire Justice League wear ridiculous baby carriers while in uniform.”

“I don’t know if that is stupid or brilliant.”

“What is stupid or brilliant?” Dinah’s voice came from the door. “I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes without you coming up with terrible ideas, can I?” Her voice was amused when she came over, immediately pulling Roy up from his seat into a hug.

“It’s not _that_ terrible an idea,” he heard Ollie mumble quietly and Roy had to smother his laugh into Dinah’s shoulder. Being with them was so easy now, he sometimes couldn’t believe it was real.

When Dinah pulled back she looked them both over for a few moments and seemingly came to the conclusion that their talk (for which she had clearly left them alone on purpose) had gone well and no intervention was needed.

She took a seat on the armrest next to Ollie, one of his arms instinctively going around her waist to steady her. They were both looking at Roy with such warmth, he couldn’t help the feeling that this was what a family should be like.

“I want to show you something,” he said and took out his wallet. The small picture had a place inside since the day before, carefully folded and already taken out to be looked at too often for Roy to count. He looked at it for a few seconds, feeling the smile on his face turn soft, before looking up at Ollie and Dinah and passing it to them.

“We took an ultrasound yesterday,” he said in explanation and saw both of their gazes snap down to the picture.

“You mean...” Ollie said quietly and Roy nodded, even though neither of them was looking at him.

“That is your grandchild.”

There was silence for long seconds. 

“Jason really is pregnant with a baby.” Ollie’s voice sounded just as amazed as Roy had felt the day before, was still feeling every time he looked at that small picture.

“We did tell you two days ago,” he pointed out nevertheless, voice amused.

“Yeah, but this is...seeing is believing, I guess,” Ollie said, looking up at him with a wry smile.

“I know what you mean,” Roy had to admit.

They lapsed into silence, studying the ultrasound picture, until Dinah asked, “Is everything okay with Jason and the baby? How far along is he?”

“Eight weeks,” Roy answered and then went on to relay everything Dr. Thompkins and Zatanna had discovered in their examinations. Once Roy had laid out that he was also linked to the magic, he felt Dinah’s eyes trek over him as if she expected to see some evidence of it herself.

“You really feel no effect?” she asked, frowning at him.

Roy shook his head. “Haven’t noticed anything. Today I left the Manor and was as far from Jason as I hadn’t been since the baby was conceived and there was nothing. Don’t think there really is a tangible effect on my part.”

When Ollie handed him the ultrasound picture back there was such a longing look on his face that Roy offered to give them copies of their own. Ollie’s face lit up and his reaction did more to convince Roy of his acceptance and happiness regarding the unexpected pregnancy than words ever could.

Conversation flowed easily after that, Ollie and Dinah updating him on anything he had missed since leaving with Jason and Kori a few months back and promising to bring him whatever he needed from his place in Star City when they came by the Manor next. And they would be visiting often they both assured him.

So it was with the prospect of many more family days to come that they followed Alfred to the dining room when the butler announced that dinner was ready. Roy hadn’t really noticed how fast time had passed and only now realized he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. Funny how a house filled with family could keep you occupied. And he hadn’t even spent time with everybody he was reminded when he entered the dining room and found Jason already sitting at the table.

He gave him a quick once over (he always appreciated the view, of course), this time it was more to check for his mood, though. But his boyfriend seemed relaxed and when he saw Roy an easy smile appeared on his face.

“Where have you been all day?” he asked Roy when he took his seat next to him, leaning over for a brief kiss. Roy still had to get used to the casual affection in front of family, but it felt nice so he only smiled back.

“Around,” he answered helpfully, chuckling at Jason’s eye-roll. “Heard you were baking and I value my remaining functional limbs too much to bother you. Was I wrong?” His tone was playful, but he really was asking Jason. He didn’t want to ever leave him alone when he needed support.

But Jason just snorted and started to fill his plate. “Sometimes you prove you do have a brain, Harper.”

“You saying you’re only with me because of my good looks, Jaybird? Didn’t think you were so shallow.”

Jason opened his mouth to retort something but Tim let out a dramatic groan, stopping him. “Please, if I have to live under the same roof as you guys for months, could you not shamelessly flirt while people are trying to eat dinner?”

“No,” Jason and Roy said simultaneously. Tim groaned even louder and Damian muttered “Tt, disgusting” under his breath.

“Hush you two, they are in love,” Dick said in such a sweet voice, Roy thought he might get cavities.

“I really don’t know how you could have missed this,” Bruce said, eyes fixed on Oliver. He seemed to enjoy the opportunity to dig at Oliver immensely.

“Yeah,” Ollie sighed, looking at Roy and Jason, “maybe I really am blind.”

“Or you just don’t spend enough time on Gotham’s rooftops. I swear, I can’t even count the number of times I’ve seen them making out while on patrol.” Tim’s words elicited nods all around the table, even from Bruce. 

Roy shared a look with Jason and he could see the mischievous gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes as he turned to Tim with a wolfish grin.

“Well, we can’t go out on rooftops for a few months, Timmy, so I guess you will just have to be careful around the house if you don’t want to see us making out.”

The horrified look on Tim’s face was priceless.

“B, please, you have to stop this before it starts, or I will.”

Bruce sighed deeply at Tim’s declaration but Jason cut in before he could say something.

“Bruce can’t forbid me from making out with my boyfriend. What’s he gonna do, ground me?”

Tim had a distinctly challenging look on his face now and Roy couldn’t believe it, but it seemed like he had to step in as the reasonable one here before things escalated. The rest of the table would be of no help, they were all just looking between Tim and Jason like they were their favourite new show.

“Tim, I promise, we are not going to make out all over the house. You might not believe it, but even Jason has some manners.”

Jason jabbed him in the ribs for that one, but he didn’t say anything else. Tim seemed satisfied with his apparent victory and let it go with a huff.

Roy caught the grateful look Alfred sent him and even Bruce gave him a nod of appreciation. Who knew family dinner meant having to step in when his boyfriend got into childish squabbles with his siblings. Conversation picked up again, staying light and pleasant while they ate, until Dinah turned to Roy after dessert had been finished.

“Have you already started to consider names?” Her question was asked in an easy tone, but Roy could feel his eyes go wide in surprise.

“Names?” His voice didn’t squeak, thank you very much. “We still have months, isn’t it a bit early to think about names?”

Dinah shrugged. “It’s never too early, I guess. You don’t need to have one immediately, but most couples like to take their time and come up with several options, see what they both like.”

Bruce was nodding at her words. “You two will also have to consider which identities you will use and we need to be prepared for all the paperwork your unusual circumstances will bring with them.”

Roy looked at Jason to see what he thought about this, but his boyfriend’s gaze was fixed on his father, a contemplative look on his face.

“I guess,” Roy said, turning back to Dinah. “It didn’t come up yet.” She just nodded.

Choosing a name would make having a baby seem even more real than it already was, Roy thought. Maybe it was a good idea to start thinking about it now. A name was such a permanent and defining thing, they shouldn’t leave the choice to the last minute. Roy already had some ideas floating around his head, but there wasn’t really a name he favoured especially.

After dinner was finished Ollie and Dinah left for Star City and Dick also went back to Bludhaven. He would be home again the next weekend he promised as he made his way out to the garage, arms piled high with leftovers Alfred had packed for him. Honestly, the man was one of the most trusted leaders in the whole superhero community, but he couldn’t take care of himself for his life.

Alfred had also grudgingly cleared Bruce for patrol, so the two of them and Tim made their way down to the Cave. Damian wasn’t allowed to patrol on school nights (a fact he was very displeased about and made sure everyone knew it), so he went upstairs with Roy and Jason.

They passed his room first and before the kid went inside he hesitated for a moment before darting forward and squeezing his arms around Jason. It only lasted for a second and then he vanished into his room with a short “Night Todd, night Harper” thrown over his shoulder, closing the door before either of them could react. Roy looked at Jason, who seemed deeply perplexed.

“He’s being weird since this whole pregnancy thing started. There’s something wrong with him.”

Roy snorted. “Only in your family would your little brother hugging you be considered a warning sign. You’re pregnant, maybe he just wants to be nice to you.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at him, obviously not convinced. “The little gremlin doesn’t do nice like this. Something is up, I know it.”

Roy rolled his eyes and made his way towards their room. “Hope our kid doesn’t inherit the Bat-paranoia,” he muttered as he pushed the door open.

Just like he expected Jason refuted this with the typical “It’s not paranoia if you’re right!” wisdom as he stepped past him into the room. Honestly, he had heard the phrase so often from Jason and Bruce (and even Dick), there was no hope for their kid.

He just sighed and let it go. Not like he didn’t know what he was getting into when he started dating Jason. His family was crazy and weird, but it’s not like Roy’s was any better. And they weren’t so bad, as proven by Damian **being nice**.

He was about to change into his pyjamas when he felt Jason step close behind him, his hands settling on Roy’s hips and murmuring lowly against his neck.

“I’ve missed you today.”

Roy felt a shiver run down his spine.

Jason had always been able to undo him with his mere presence when he wanted to and Roy never tried to fight it.

“I wasn’t gone that long.” He let his crutches go, trusting Jason’s hands to steady him as he turned around in his arms. “But I missed you too.”

Jason’s bashful smile at that declaration was too beautiful to ignore, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips against it. Jason stepped closer to him, automatically pulling Roy flush against himself and taking some of his weight, hands still holding him steady. The kiss was slow and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world, and Roy brought his own hands to Jason’s sides, dragging them slowly down to the seam between his clothes and slipping under his shirt. He let his hands rest on Jason’s hips, his thumbs running slow circles over the sensitive skin of his lower belly and Jason let out a sigh at the touch.

Roy couldn’t help a smile from spreading across his lips as he broke the kiss and leaned slightly back to meet Jason’s eyes. “If that is my welcome home, I have to leave the house more often.”

Jason’s gaze turned hooded and he leaned closer, brushing his lips against Roy’s cheek. “Then I will have to make sure staying home with me is even more appealing.”

Roy let out a quiet moan at that husky voice whispering into his ear. He felt Jason’s hands wander down to his ass, pulling him even closer against him as he let one of his legs slip between Roy’s.

At the pressure of Jason’s thigh against his cock he couldn’t help a breathy “Fuck Jason” from slipping out, earning a pleased hum from his boyfriend. Jason’s lips met his and the kiss now was far more frantic than their first. He could feel teeth nip at his bottom lip and opened his mouth in invitation, letting Jason’s tongue slip in. 

Roy’s hands trailed upwards under Jason’s shirt, fingers tracing the familiar paths of scars he had long since memorized blindly until the shirt wouldn’t go any higher. He gave a frustrated little whine, tugging insistently on the fabric and Jason pulled back from the kiss, leaving Roy breathless.

“Someone’s eager,” Jason said with a smirk, but he let go of Roy for the brief moment it took him to pull the shirt off and toss it to the side. Before Roy could react his own shirt was tugged off and then Jason was pressing back against him, chest to chest, capturing his mouth again.

Roy could feel Jason’s hands caress his sides, making him shiver, until his fingers were running along the top of his jeans, popping the button and opening the zipper before one of Jason’s hands dipped inside and cupped Roy’s cock through his boxers. Roy moaned, bucking into the hand in search of friction, but Jason only trailed his fingers teasingly over the straining fabric before pulling his hand back.

“Jaybird, come on,” Roy whined.

Jason leaned slightly back from him, leaving Roy to blink up at him in a daze.

“Don’t want you to come so soon, Roytoy. I’ve got plans for tonight.”

Roy felt his cock twitch in excitement at that.

“I’m all yours,” Roy said and he could see the desire those words caused burn in Jason’s eyes.

Jason surged forward, pushing Roy roughly back against the wall, and Roy tipped his head back with a moan as Jason mouthed at his throat, trailing light kisses along his jaw, down to his pulse point and going lower still. Above his collar bone Jason suddenly bit down and Roy couldn’t help the shout he let out, hips rocking forward against Jason. He was sucking on his skin now, his hands gripping Roy’s hips tightly, and Roy knew he would have marks in both places tomorrow. That thought pulled another deep moan from him, as his hands came up to hold onto Jason’s back. He let one hand trail up to Jason’s neck, enjoying the shiver his light touch caused to run along Jason’s body, before sinking his hand into the curly hair above Jason’s neck.

Jason finally pulled off from the hickey he had sucked into Roy’s skin, giving a satisfied hum before starting to kiss his way further down Roy’s chest. As Jason sucked one nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue run lightly over the sensitive flesh, Roy let out a high whine, dragging his nails across Jason’s back. Jason moaned and Roy could feel the vibrations against his chest, letting his eyes slip closed at the sensation.

As Jason switched to Roy’s other nipple he could also feel his hands dip under his jeans and boxers, sliding both down until they were caught around Roy’s knees, Jason’s hands now firmly gripping his ass. Jason let his mouth trail lower, kissing along Roy’s chest, following the sprinkling of freckles down to his navel and even further along the fine red hair leading down to Roy’s crotch, going down on his knees as he did so.

Before he put his mouth where Roy wanted it most however, he pulled off with one last sucking kiss and focused on getting Roy out of his pants. Once he was fully naked Jason looked up at him and Roy couldn’t help the hungry look at seeing Jason’s mouth inches from his hard cock.

Jason could obviously tell what he was thinking and was smirking up at him.

“As much as I love to do this,” he said, leaning forward and giving the head of Roy’s cock a soft kiss before immediately pulling back, “not today, gorgeous.”

Roy groaned in frustration but Jason was already standing back up, crowding him against the wall behind him. They were pressed so close together he could feel the rough denim of Jason’s jeans rub against his cock along with the bulge of Jason’s own erection, and Roy rocked his hips forward, making both of them moan.

“You need to lose the pants, Jaybird. Right now!”

Roy impatiently reached for Jason’s jeans, but before his hands could even touch them Jason grabbed both of his wrists and pulled his arms firmly up, laying Roy’s hands on his shoulders.

“Hold on!” Jason ordered and then he grabbed Roy’s leg and pulled it upwards, directing it to curl around his waist. His other hand was trailing between Roy’s now spread legs, caressing his balls lightly before going further to gently circle his entrance.

Roy looked at Jason with wide eyes for a moment as he realized what his boyfriend had planned.

“Do you trust me?” Jason asked and there was only one answer to that, so Roy nodded and gripped Jason’s shoulders tighter to steady himself.

Jason pulled his hand back from between Roy’s legs and brought their mouths together for a brief kiss at the same time. When he leaned back again Roy could see a small bottle of lube in Jason’s hand.

“So that’s why you needed your pants,” Roy said and Jason grinned at him.

He let go of Roy’s leg, Roy now keeping it around Jason’s waist himself, before opening the bottle of lube and letting some drizzle onto his fingers.

The bottle disappeared back into one of Jason’s pockets, his free hand holding onto Roy’s thigh again and then slick fingers were circling his entrance. The first push inside him was always breathtaking and Jason leaned forward to kiss him, let Roy sigh into his mouth as he slowly slipped his finger inside him.

Jason was always careful with this part, took his time to let Roy get used to the sensation of being filled, making him tremble with desire before he even thought about putting his cock in. Roy started to rock back against Jason’s hand quickly, letting him know he could take more, but Jason still waited what felt like an eternity before he breached him with a second finger. When he finally slipped in a third Roy was already starting to get desperate, could feel his cock steadily leak precum between them, smearing it on both of their bellies where they were pressed together from hip to shoulder.

“Jay,” he whined, panting against Jason’s mouth. He looked at Jason, saw that his eyes were only the faintest ring of blue-green around an ocean of black and felt the desire in his belly burn even hotter.

“Jay, come on, please. I’m ready, I can take it. I want it.”

Jason groaned at his stuttered plea, his fingers starting to drive into Roy in faster little movements, scissoring open, making his eyes roll back in pleasure as he brushed his prostate.

After several more torturously long drags of his fingers inside Roy Jason finally pulled them out, leaving Roy with an empty feeling that had him buck his hips against his boyfriend to feel him again.

Jason was already opening his jeans, pushing them down along with his underwear far enough to finally free his cock, already flushed a deep red and wet at the tip. He spread the remaining lube from his fingers along his shaft in a few sharp strokes, before gripping Roy’s other thigh firmly.

“Ready?” Jason asked and pulled Roy’s leg up after he nodded.

Roy held onto Jason’s shoulders, feeling his boyfriend’s muscles tense as he picked him up and settled his second leg around his waist, now holding Roy’s entire weight up against the wall. Roy crossed his ankles against the small of Jason’s back, supporting himself as much as possible, but he could still see the strain on Jason. Roy knew he wasn’t a small or very light man and the fact that Jason could hold him up like this, was intending to fuck him like this, was turning him on more than he had expected.

Jason’s hands trailed upwards along his thighs once Roy was securely settled, coming to a stop on his ass, kneading his fingers into the muscle for a few seconds before Jason pulled him down until the head of his slick cock brushed against his hole.

Jason locked eyes with him and then pulled him down, entering him in one slow, steady movement. Roy was biting his lip to keep from crying out, letting his hands grip painfully tight into Jason’s shoulders.

“You okay?” Jason asked when he was fully seated, voice breathy.

Roy nodded, getting used once again to being filled, revelling in the intoxicating pleasure having Jason deep inside him always brought with it.

Jason stayed still, letting him adjust and waiting for Roy to tell him to start moving, just like he always did. When Roy felt like he couldn’t wait another second he rocked his hips against Jason, but the wall digging into his back and Jason’s bulk in front of him were boxing him in so much he could barely move. He felt a shiver run through his whole body at that realisation, the feeling of being trapped thrilling him even more.

“Jay, move,” Roy moaned.

Jason pulled out carefully, obviously testing the balance of their position, pushing back in equally as slowly. Roy had to bury his face in Jason’s shoulder to keep from sobbing in frustration. Jason continued like this, driving Roy mad with his measured, deep thrusts, until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Fuck me like you mean it. Come on Jay, please.”

He knew his voice was desperate, he had picked his head up from Jason’s shoulder and was now looking into those mesmerizing eyes, clamping his legs tighter to get Jason to _move_ , dammit.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at him and then Roy felt the hands holding him up grip even tighter before Jason thrust up into him, hard and deep, making Roy’s back hit the wall and he couldn’t help from crying out.

Jason picked up the pace, spurred on by Roy’s groans and whines filled with his name and little pleas to go faster, harder, deeper. There was sweat beading on Jason’s brow and Roy could see the muscles in his arms bulge holding him up, but Jason continued to fuck him relentlessly and Roy could tell neither of them would last at this pace.

There was a dull ache in his back from being repeatedly slammed into the wall and he let himself fall forward against Jason, tasting the sweat on his neck, feeling the fast pulse beating underneath his skin as he kissed along his throat. He could feel his orgasm build, his cock pulsing between them and at a particularly hard thrust Roy cried out, Jason’s name falling from his lips as he came.

Jason was groaning above him as Roy clenched around him, still driving into him with deep thrusts. Roy could feel himself go boneless in the wake of his release, only Jason still holding him up. He was mouthing against the sensitive skin of Jason’s throat, as Jason’s pace was getting irregular.

“Come inside me, Jaybird.”

Roy only needed to say those words into Jason’s neck and then he felt his cock pulse deep inside him, filling him with his release as Jason moaned Roy’s name like it was holy.

Roy stayed with his forehead leaned against Jason’s shoulder for long moments, feeling Jason’s harsh breathing in the movement of his shoulders, before he raised his head and sought out Jason’s lips for a slow and languid kiss.

As they calmed down he could feel Jason’s arms start to tremble, his hands still holding Roy up in a death grip, and he pulled back to look at Jason, reading an equal amount of exhaustion and satisfaction in his face.

“You should probably let me down,” Roy said, giving Jason a teasing smirk despite the pleasant tiredness suffusing his whole body. “Don’t want to explain to your family how I broke another limb if you let me fall.”

Jason scoffed but he slowly pulled out before loosening his grip and letting Roy’s legs down, making sure to get him settled on his uninjured leg first. Roy’s legs felt like jelly after that rather mind-blowing orgasm, but he found his balance after a few moments of clinging to Jason.

His boyfriend seemed rather pleased with himself, even though he also looked like he might fall over from exhaustion any second.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” Jason asked in a smug voice.

“Thought that was obvious,” Roy answered, but there was no bite to his tone. “I’m gonna feel that for days,” he said, and his smile made clear he didn’t mind at all.

Getting to the bathroom and cleaning up was all they had energy left for and when they were finally lying in bed, Jason settled warm and heavy on his chest, Roy let his eyes fall closed with a contented sigh.

“We’ll have to do that again some time,” he mumbled into Jason’s hair.

When there was no immediate answer he thought his boyfriend had already fallen asleep but after a few moments Jason’s drowsy voice replied, “Only on special occasions. You’re heavy.”

Roy snorted. “Not heavier than you.”

Jason hummed and went on, “Also won’t be able to do this once the baby gets too big.”

The mental image of Jason with a baby bump made Roy smile like it always did and he let his hand run softly up and down Jason’s back.

“True,” he said quietly. “Maybe to celebrate once you’re back in form.”

There was a long pause and then Jason replied incredulously, “You think we’ll have time for wild sex when we have a newborn?”

“We have enough family to find someone to babysit, I’m sure.”

Jason pushed himself up, looking down at Roy and he could tell even in the darkness that he was incredibly amused.

“Yeah, that will be a nice conversation,” Jason started, obviously mocking him, “’Hey Ollie, can you look after the baby so Jason can fuck me against a wall?’ I dare you to say that.”

Roy rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. “There is such a thing as subtlety. Not that a guy running around in a shining red helmet would understand that.”

Jason settled back down against him, grumbling “You like my helmet” against Roy’s chest. Yes, he did, Roy thought, as he stroked his hand over Jason’s skin.

Their life would change in the next few months and maybe they wouldn’t have the time or energy for wild sex for a while, but as he let his hand trail lower to rest over Jason’s belly he couldn’t help but think that it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments, kudos and subscriptions.  
> I'm so happy you are enjoying where this story takes us.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce was just barely resisting the urge to slam his laptop closed in frustration and leave his work for someone else at WE to finish. His bad mood wasn’t caused by the report he was currently reading, but by the news he had received earlier from Clark.

Which was there were no news.

It had been a week since the Outlaws had sent their distress call, since Jason had come home with Roy and the unexpected baby growing inside of him. A week of Bruce, Clark, Kori and several other members of the Justice League combing through every bit of information they had access to in their databases to gain any kind of new and hopefully helpful insight into the K’haerath. And they still hadn’t found anything the Outlaws didn’t already tell them. They knew where the K’haerath’s planet was located, that they were humanoid beings with the technological capability of space flight and use of magical forces and that was it.

The Justice League had never been in contact with the planet before and also never dealt with anyone who had. Clark’s latest message had informed him that he had made use of every available resource in the Fortress and also found nothing. All they could hope for now was for Hal to return from the Lantern Corp with something useful (or anything really).

The lack of information was endlessly frustrating for Bruce. He couldn’t effectively strategize when he knew next to nothing about their opposing forces. With each day that passed without any kind of progress his worry grew more severe. Because he was certain, even though the K’haerath had desisted the moment they had faced the added opposition of the Justice League, they would be back in the future.

Their persistence in tracking the Outlaws down weeks after their initial escape from the planet and their aggressive attempts to eliminate Roy (and Kori) and abduct Jason spoke for themselves.

And Bruce needed to be ready on the day they came back, because he would not allow **anyone** to ever abduct and use Jason (or any of his children) in the way they were intending to.

He had formed plans already, of course, trying to account for every eventuality, but any defensive strategy he came up with was only as solid as the foundation it was built on. And the foundation he had to work with at the moment was woefully inadequate.

For now they were relying mainly on the protection around the property to shield Jason’s location from being detected as their biggest advantage. The K’haerath most likely knew Jason was on Earth as his signature had been unshielded when he arrived on the Watchtower, but they didn’t know where exactly on the planet he was currently. Therefore the K’haerath couldn’t attack Jason directly, they would have to come to Earth and search for him, which would give Bruce and the Justice League time to apprehend them.

Bruce did not like how heavily dependent this plan was on successfully shielding Jason. Zatanna herself had admitted that she didn’t fully understand the magic imbued in his son, so there was always the chance of the wards not being capable to fully hide this to her unknown force. Moreover, the K’haerath might have their own way of bypassing the protection. They had already proven to have access to very powerful magic, who knew what their limits were.

Bruce had spent the last week entirely at the Manor except when he was out on patrol, unwilling to leave Jason out of worry he might be taken. He knew he couldn’t stay close to him indefinitely, but he had hoped they might have found some useful information by now.

Sighing, he focused back on the report, trying to push his worries to the back of his mind for the moment and work on a problem he could actually solve. He had just managed to read through one more page when a knock sounded at the door to his study. At his “Come in” Jason opened it and took a tentative step inside.

“Hey B, are you busy? I can come back later if-“ Bruce shook his head and motioned for Jason to take a seat.

His son hesitated for a moment before stepping the rest of the way into the room, closing the door behind him and taking the proffered chair across from Bruce.

Bruce closed his laptop and pushed it to the side to focus on him. “What can I do for you?”

Jason didn’t react immediately, his eyes fixed on something at the end of the table. When Bruce followed his gaze he found the collection of family photos proudly displayed there. Jason was looking at the newest frame, which held a copy of the ultrasound image taken last week. When his son only stared at the picture and showed no sign of an outward reaction for several long moments Bruce cleared his throat to get his attention.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked you if I could display the picture here. If it makes you uncomfortable I can remove it.”

Jason finally looked at Bruce, his expression vulnerable in a way he didn’t allow people to see often. “No, it’s okay. I was just...surprised.”

Bruce frowned. “Why wouldn’t I put up the first picture of my grandchild?”

“No, that’s not-“ Jason broke off before starting again, “I was just surprised you put it in a frame on your desk. Most people just carry those pictures around in their wallets, you know?”

Bruce didn’t think that was really all there was to it, but if Jason didn’t want to tell him right now, he wouldn’t pressure him. Instead he just explained himself, hoping Jason would confide in him later.

“I have pictures of every family member on my desk, so it seemed only fitting to include the newest one. Also,” he added with a slightly sad smile, “I can’t exactly show this picture to people as Bruce Wayne. How would I explain where the baby comes from?”

Jason nodded in understanding before visibly steeling himself and looking Bruce straight in the eye.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about actually. Well, not this exactly, but, you know...” he waved his hand vaguely through the air, indicating whatever he meant. Bruce didn’t really know, so he just waited for his son to elaborate.

After a deep breath Jason went on, “I’ve been thinking and...I want to come back to the family.”

Bruce frowned. “You’re already back in the family, Jason. You were never _not_ a part of this family.”

Jason just shook his head, but there was a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah, I know, but I mean officially. I want to be Jason Peter Todd again, with a driver’s license and a social security number and everything. I want to be your son again.” That last part Jason said with his eyes on his hands, fiddeling with a pen on the desk. 

Bruce, rarely caught by surprise, was stunned. Jason had never expressed any desire to rejoin the world of the living _officially_. He had been content with his legally dead status and oftentimes commented on the usefulness or sheer freedom his anonymity provided. Yes, his life was drastically changing at the moment, but he did not _need_ to take this step. He was skilled enough to forge any identity he wanted, even one that would hold up the rest of his life in order to raise his child. For him to come to Bruce and ask for this...it wasn’t something Bruce had even dreamed of.

At his lack of reaction Jason shot Bruce a nervous look before going back to concentrate on his restless fingers. “I mean, I understand if it isn’t possible. Bringing someone back from the dead must be a hassle and it will attract a lot of attention and we can’t afford that, I know, and-“

“Jason,” Bruce cut into his son’s ramblings with a slightly raised voice. He waited until he looked up at him, still fiddeling with the pen between his fingers, before going on, “Jason, I would love to have you officially back in the family. I never liked that I can’t spend time with you as Bruce Wayne in public without having to worry about hiding you from cameras or lying about who you are. I’m not ashamed of you and I will gladly present you to the world again as my son.”

Jason was blinking rapidly before smiling at him. “I...yes, I would like that too.”

Bruce smiled back before his expression turned thoughtful. He steepled his fingers, resting his chin on them, while he started to consider the required steps to bring Jason back to life in the eyes of the law and the consequences this would have on their lives.

“Before we do this, you need to be completely certain that this is what you want. Once we initiate the legal process we can’t stop it or reverse it. Your life will change completely; you’ll be in the public eye again and you’ll have to start keeping up a civilian cover for your vigilante work.”

Jason just nodded. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if it wasn’t something I really wanted. I have thought about this, Bruce. I am aware of the consequences. As far as keeping up my cover is concerned, I’m staying at the Manor for the next time anyway, no need to worry about vigilante stuff or paparazzi getting to me. It’s really the ideal time if you think about it. By the time I can get out of here, public interest has hopefully died down again, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Bruce nodded slowly. “Okay, I can see that. But this won’t just influence your life. Roy will also be affected. And there is the baby to think about.”

“I’ve talked about this with Roy, he’s completely on board-“ and when had his little boy grown up so much that he was now making important life decisions with his partner? “-besides, he says he’s already planning to brag on every talkshow that will have him about snagging the hottest Wayne,” Jason went on with a grin.

The WE PR-department was going to love these two. At least Queen’s public image would suffer just as much as his.

“And as for the baby,” Jason’s expression went soft, one of his hands going to his belly without thought, ”I want them to be a part of this family, too, without the need the hide or pretend. This kid will have enough secrets to keep; the people who love them shouldn’t be one of them.”

Bruce nodded, feeling something warm bloom in his chest. “I look forward to presenting my first grandchild to the world.”

“Guess that will be the end of your reign as ‘Sexiest Man Alive’,” Jason said with a smirk, “They can’t vote for an actual _Grandpa_.“

Bruce knew his kids **hated** him winning that title every year, which was the only reason he ever brought it up. In a carefully neutral tone he said, “I don’t know, I hear silver foxes are hot right now,” and watched his son choke on his own breath.

As amusing as the sight was, he turned serious again, contemplating the long way and many hurdles they would have to overcome in order to achieve this goal. Bringing someone back from the dead wasn’t as easy as signing a piece of paper. It would require careful planning and a lot of research, as well as an ironclad cover story.

“I’m not going to lie, bringing you back, officially, will be complicated, even with the resources we have access to. There might be precedents where people who were legally declared dead came back, but they most likely never really died.” Jason cracked a smile at that.

“There was evidence when you died, photos, samples, an autopsy report...” Bruce trailed off. As little as he had wanted to, he had forced himself to study all of these things after Jason’s death, had collected the bulk of it himself. They would have to make sure to track down every piece of evidence, every report, every person who was in any way connected to the event and ensure that nothing could prove what had really transpired.

Jason nodded, face serious. “I know this has to be airtight. There can’t be any proof of what happened to me. I can look into whatever kind of paper trail there is. Make myself useful while I’m stuck here.”

Bruce didn’t think that was a good idea. He didn’t want his son reading through reports about his own murder, look at pictures of his beaten and broken body. He had enough horrible memories as it was. But he also heard the self-reproach when he talked about making himself useful. No member of the family dealt very well with inactivity or confinement and Jason would most likely have to stay in the Manor for months (or even longer, though that was a thought he didn’t want to entertain just yet). And in addition to his local restriction he would in a short while get limited physically by the pregnancy as well, so Bruce made a mental note to find a way to keep Jason busy and an involved member of the family in order to stave off any feelings of uselessness he might develop.

Still, research into his own death was not the way his son should spend his time. He said so and halted Jason’s immediate protest with an upheld hand.

“It is not that I don’t think you could handle it. I know you can. I don’t want you to look into this yourself because it would hurt you, regardless of how well you are coping right now. I don’t want to expose you unnecessarily to _any_ kind of harm, be it of the mental or physical variety. Please, Jay.”

Jason closed his mouth, swallowing the words he had been about to say and after a brief hesitation nodded mutely.

“Thank you. And you will have enough work on your hands, anyway. We will have to come up with a cover story and create evidence to support whatever we tell people happened to you. No matter how quiet we will try to keep this, the press will demand interviews and current pictures of you, so you will have to prepare for that.”

Jason sighed. “Yay, my least favourite part of being a Wayne, the media circus. But I know what I’m signing up for, B. I can handle the press.”

“I know you can, Jace. But this also gives us a timetable. You’re pregnant and at some point you won’t be able to hide that anymore. So this has to be dealt with before then.”

Jason blew out a breath. “Ticking clock, story of my life.”

Bruce grimaced at the remark but didn’t comment on it. He had learned to live with Jason’s morbid sense of humour.

“I will contact my lawyers and have them look into all the necessary paperwork to bring you back. Barbara can work on finding any digital evidence, I’ll look into what physical proof might still exist. Start thinking of a cover story, we can work something out as soon as we know what evidence we can’t get rid of and have to incorporate.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” Jason said and stood up.

When he was about to leave Bruce stopped him with a quiet, “Jaylad.”

His son turned back around and looked at him inquisitively as he got up and rounded the table before pulling him into a firm hug. Jason returned the embrace just as tightly. He just held his son for a few seconds, revelling in everything their conversation would mean for the future.

“Thank you for coming back to me,” he said quietly into Jason’s hair. When his son’s grip tightened he allowed himself to place one hand on the back of Jason’s head, stroking the curls lightly like he had done when his son had still been a child and needed comfort.

After a while Jason spoke up, voice unusually shy and soft, “Can I...when I come back, I would like take the name Wayne. If that is okay.”

Bruce pressed a kiss against his temple and said just as softly, “Nothing would make me happier.”

They stood like this for a while, quietly holding onto each other. When Jason started to pull back Bruce let him go and pretended not to notice the slight redness around his eyes.

“Man, being pregnant really makes everyone go all sappy and huggy. By the time the baby is born this house will be filled with Dicks.”

Bruce didn’t know if he should be more annoyed by the horrible pun or horrified by the image of his home filled with overly affectionate people. He loved his son, he really did, but one of Dick was quite enough.

His only answer was a “Hrrn” and Jason left his study with a laugh. As he sat down at his desk again his gaze fell on the picture of the ultrasound and a small smile spread across his lips. Opening his laptop to continue working he had the thought that maybe Jason was right and this pregnancy was making them all softer; and honestly, he couldn’t see why this would be such a bad thing.

* * *

When Bruce finally finished enough work on WE projects to keep Lucius happy for a few days he made his way out of his office and followed the loud voices he could hear from the parlour. It was a Friday afternoon, nearing dinner time, which meant that Tim and Damian should be home in addition to Jason (who couldn’t leave the house anyway) and Roy. If the past week was any indication, Roy would also stay inside the Manor for the rest of the pregnancy, even though he could technically leave. 

Bruce could already see how this would drive both of them stir-crazy, so he expanded his earlier plan of finding something to occupy Jason with, to finding something for Roy as well. That shouldn’t be difficult, give the boy something to tinker with and he was happy. And Bruce had been meaning to upgrade a few items down in the Cave, so this should work out pretty well for him, too.

When he arrived at the parlour he had to stop in the doorway to take in the scene in front of him and found himself smiling in amusement. Jason was standing in the middle of the room, holding a stack of papers over his head, talking down to Tim who was right in front of him, fruitlessly trying to reach the papers. All of Tim’s stretching and standing on his toes couldn’t help him against Jason’s height advantage though. Judging by the thunderous expression on Tim’s face this had been going on for a while.

Roy, who was lying on the couch with his ankle elevated on a pillow, was also watching in amusement, while Damian was looking torn between glee at seeing Tim humiliated and contempt for his brothers’ childish behaviour.

From what Bruce could tell, Jason was ‘educating’ Tim on the importance of Shakespeare, as the essay his younger brother had written was apparently not appreciative (or good) enough. If Tim had picked a fight with Jason over literature, this could go on for hours; his second eldest would never relent on matters pertaining to that particular subject.

In his increasing frustration Tim was now pushing against Jason’s broad frame, trying to topple him over to negate his height advantage. He didn’t really have the leverage for it to work and also wasn’t using any real technique, but suddenly Damian was there, pulling Tim roughly away from Jason. At the unexpected intervention Tim lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

There was a moment of silence, everyone looking in surprise at Tim and Damian before Tim surged up, now towering over Damian.

“What the hell, Demon?”

But Damian didn’t seem cowed, standing defiantly between his brothers, glaring at Tim.

“You cannot attack Todd, you imbecile!”

“I wasn’t attacking him. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Damian was opening his mouth to shoot something back, no doubt one of his more scathing insults if his tense posture and balled fists were anything to go by, so Bruce interrupted before things could escalate.

“Stop it, both of you!”

Four pairs of eyes snapped to him, obviously unaware he had been watching the scene.

“Father-“ 

“Bruce-“

Damian and Tim began simultaneously, but Bruce only held up his hand to silence them, making his way into the room. “I saw what happened. Damian, Tim wasn’t attacking Jason.”

“He was pushing him.” Damian’s voice was sullen and there was a stubborn look on his face.

“Jason weighs like a ton, it’s not like I could just push him over,” Tim shot back, just as stubborn.

Jason let out an offended “Hey!” but Bruce ignored it, concentrating on his two younger sons, who were still glaring at each other.

The issue was very clear here, but these two would still rather fight than converse rationally when they felt slighted, no matter how much their relationship had improved.

“Damian, were you worried because Jason is pregnant and you thought Tim might accidentally hurt him?”

The way Damian’s eyes darted away meant he had hit the nail on the head, but his youngest would never admit that.

“What?” Tim’s voice was incredulous. “I wouldn’t hurt him, I’m not a moron.”

Jason barked out a laugh. “You couldn’t even if you tried. Were you really worried about me, babybat?” he asked in a bemused tone.

Damian looked hurt for a split second before he shot back, “No, it is just a social norm that pregnant people are treated differently. I will remember not to extend this to you in the future.”

“Dames,” Jason started in a much softer voice, but Damian had already turned his back on him and was stalking out of the room.

After a beat of silence Tim began in a sheepish voice, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Jay, I was just-“

Jason cut him off, “I know you didn’t. You didn’t do anything, the brat overreacted. I’m not suddenly made out of glass.”

But Tim’s face held a contemplative look. “No, Damian was right.”

Bruce wished he had recorded that sentence and judging by the baffled look on Jason’s face he wasn’t the only one surprised by this statement.

“We have to be more careful around you. You are pregnant, afterall.”

“Oh come on,” Jason muttered, turning to Bruce for help. But Bruce couldn’t disagree with Tim.

“It’s a good point, Jaylad. We shouldn’t take any risks.”

“Take risks?” Jason looked at him with narrowed eyes. “You call my little brother, emphasis on the little, pushing me _taking risks_? You do know what I usually do for a living, right?”

Bruce didn’t change his mind, staying silent, so Jason turned to Roy with a scoff.

“Please tell me you’re not also buying into this crap? I don’t need to be handled with kids’ gloves.”

Roy wouldn’t meet Jason’s eyes for a moment, but when he did there was a determined expression in them.

“Jaybird, I know you are not breakable or weak or whatever you’re thinking this implies, but being cautious can’t hurt. I’ve seen you and your siblings roughhouse and you put the emphasis on rough. Which isn’t surprising with all the training you guys have, but at the moment it would be better for everyone to be careful around you. I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby, even accidentally.”

Jason looked like he wanted to be annoyed, but instead his face just held a mixture of bewilderment and affection. “I should be mad at you. One week living here and you’re already siding with my family against me.”

Roy grinned up at him winningly. “Ah, but you can’t be mad at me, because you love me.”

“I can still make you sleep on the couch,” Jason sniffed, but his tone wasn’t serious.

“We’re not even married and you’re already banishing me to the couch? How fast has this relationship lost its shine.” Roy threw an arm dramatically over his eyes and Jason just snorted in reaction, earlier tension forgotten.

That was a talent of Roy’s Bruce had observed numerous times now. He could get Jason out of a mood or even prevent him from going into one with only a few words. He understood him better than anyone else and there was something intrinsical about the young man that just seemed to make Jason happy.

Tim could obviously also tell that Roy had prevented a major argument and sent him a grateful look before using Jason’s distraction to his advantage, snatching the papers out of his hand with a triumphant “Ha!”

“Hey!” Jason shouted, trying to grab him, but Tim was already bolting out of the room.

“You little shit,” Jason hollered, running after him. “Just because you won’t attack me doesn’t mean I can’t attack you.” Jason’s shout was filled with glee and Bruce sighed heavily.

“He might have found a very useful loophole,” Roy said in a fond tone.

Bruce had to agree, but he didn’t feel the urge to intervene. Jason was mature enough to stop before taking this too far...he hoped. Instead of fruitlessly trying to tame his children he turned his attention fully to Roy when the archer addressed him.

“Jason said he talked to you this morning about legally coming back from the dead.”

Bruce nodded. Roy had sat up and was now facing him, expression serious, so he took a seat in the armchair next to him.

“He told me the two of you had discussed it already and you agreed with it.” Bruce didn’t think there would be a reason for Roy not to want Jason officially back in the land of the living, but the way the young man was avoiding his eyes and wringing his hands made it clear that there was something concerning him.

“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea. Jason should be able to have a real life next to the vigilante one and he really wants to be back in the family. I was just wondering...” he trailed off, eyes glancing momentarily up at Bruce before focusing on the floor as he went on, “I was just wondering if it is a good idea to make his relationship with me public immediately.”

Bruce frowned. He had never had the impression that Roy was uncomfortable showing his affection for Jason, except for his inability to tell Oliver about them, but that was an entirely different story. These two loved each other, which was obvious to anyone who spent a few minutes around them. Why would Roy be concerned about making their relationship public? Maybe he didn’t want the attention that dating a Wayne would bring with it?

“Jason told me you didn’t have a problem with being in the public eye again.”

Roy grimaced slightly but finally met his eyes. “It’s not being in the public eye that I’m concerned with. I know how to handle that.”

And he did. Oliver Queen might not be as internationally famous as Bruce himself, but he was still one of the richest men in the country and the head of a multi-million dollar company. Interest from the press was inevitable and had been especially high when he had adopted Roy. He had spent his teenage years dodging paparazzi just like all of Bruce’s children, though maybe to a faintly smaller degree.

Bruce waited for him to elaborate and after a deep breath Roy went on, “It’s just, it will be a lot, Jason coming back from the dead. The press will go nuts, try to dig up everything they can find to make it into even more of a spectacle. I don’t want to give them any more ammunition to attack him and this family.”

Bruce’s frown deepened. “If you think I will ever allow someone to defame any member of this family because of their sexuality-“

He broke off as Roy shook his head.

“No, I know that. And I don’t even think the press would go in for that, Wayne’s not being straight is old news. I mean...I mean they are going to use my past...the drugs, you know.” His eyes had once again shifted away from Bruce, looking down at the floor and Bruce felt such a deep sense of protectiveness well up inside him, just like the one he usually only felt for his children.

“Roy,” he said, waiting to go on until he was looking at him again, “I would never allow that to happen, either. And if anyone publishes anything trying to exploit your past, I will take them to court. I will make personal appearances on as many news outlets as it takes to make it clear that no one in this family judges you and that I admire you for your strength in overcoming your addiction and fighting every day to live a full and happy life. Because that is the truth Roy and I want you to know that.”

Roy blinked a few times and Bruce could see the sheen of tears in his eyes so he gave the young man a few moments to collect himself.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me, truly.” Roy’s voice was slightly unsteady, but he smiled genuinely at Bruce before turning serious again. “But they might use this against Jason. He was gone for years, so no matter what cover story you will come up with, I guarantee someone will draw the connection between him, me and drugs to explain why he was gone. I don’t want him to face accusations like that, not with his experiences with addicts.”

“They will make up tasteless stories no matter what we tell them. You are a member of this family and no one will want you to hide because the press might spin stories. And also, you knew Jason back when he had to deal with the media. Don’t tell me he isn’t already looking forward to telling the first journalist who steps out of line to fuck off.”

The sharp grin on Roy’s face was answer enough. “Yeah, you should be glad Jason can’t go out of the Manor while this story breaks. The number of paparazzi he would terrify would be their own major news story.”

“Small mercies,” Bruce muttered, making Roy laugh.

“Don’t worry about the press, I will handle it. And I’m sure Ollie won’t be far behind.”

Roy nodded and when Bruce looked him over he seemed to have relaxed, the nervous energy from before gone. He was glad he could give him some peace of mind. Roy had enough to worry about at the moment as it was. Another step to making Roy feel better would also be giving him something to do.

“How is your ankle?” he asked and Roy shrugged.

“Doesn’t bother me too much, but the cast has to stay on for another month according to Alfred.”

Bruce nodded in sympathy. He was no stranger to the arduousness of waiting for an injury to heal.

“I’m guessing you’re pretty bored just sitting around the house for so long.”

Roy grimaced slightly. “Kinda, but it's not like I’m going to leave Jason alone here all day.”

Bruce had to smile at that. “I didn’t think you would. But Jason could always deal with downtime pretty well on his own. I’m sure he has already started reading his way through the library again. But you were never able to sit still for long. That’s why you and Dick always fit so well.“

“You mean that’s why we always gave you headaches,” Roy tossed in with a grin.

“That too,” Bruce had to agree with a wry smile. “But I think you would benefit from having a project to work on. If you’re interested, I was planning on designing a new Batmobile and I would appreciate your insights.”

Roy’s face lit up and he sat forward so fast in his eagerness, Bruce thought he might fall off the couch.

“You would let me work on the Batmobile?”

It was like he had the fourteen-year-old who had snuck into the Cave with Dick to get his first look under the hood of the Batmobile sitting in front of him again.

“Of course. You’re one of the best mechanical engineers I have ever met, Roy.” The archer was practically vibrating with excitement.

“You can also work on your own projects, of course.”

Roy was nodding enthusiastically, getting out a “Sure, thank you” before he was on his feet, crutches in his hands and on his way out of the room.

“Roy,” Bruce called, getting up to follow him. All he got was a distracted hum in acknowledgement.

“Roy!” he repeated louder, walking faster to catch up to him. He couldn’t believe he had to say this to an adult who was also going to be the father of his first grandchild in a few months, but...

“Roy, dinner first. You can go down to the Cave afterwards.”

Roy stopped with an actual pout on his face. The week cooped up in the Manor must have gotten more to him than Bruce had thought. As they made their way to the dining room Roy was sending longing looks in the direction of the Cave entrance that Bruce studiously ignored. He had enough children that that didn’t work on him (much).

The rest of the household was already gathered around the table. Alfred was very insistent on family dinners on the weekends and no one dared to miss them without a good reason. Jason and Tim seemed to have settled their little spat and were talking good-naturedly while Damian was pointedly ignoring these two from his seat next to Dick.

His eldest came over for the weekends from Bludhaven whenever he could and Bruce could already tell that he would make an extra effort to stay at the Manor during Jason’s pregnancy. He wasn’t quite sure if it was due to protectiveness and the worry about the K’haerath, or simply Dick’s desire to spend time with Jason now that he was in Gotham for a longer time, but he definitely didn’t mind having all of his children at home more often. It was nice and he hoped it would stay that way even after the baby was born and Jason was (hopefully) safe again.

After dinner everyone made their way down to the Cave. While Dick, Tim and Damian went to change into their uniforms Roy practically flew over to one of the Batmobiles, popping the hood and getting lost in the mechanics. Bruce was standing near the main terminal with Alfred and Jason, all three of them looking with bemused expressions at the redhead.

“I see you’ve tempted him with his biggest weakness,” Jason said dryly. “He could never resist the Batmobile. Can’t even count how often he tried to persuade me to steal one with him.”

“You two are truly a match made in heaven,” Bruce replied and Jason snorted in amusement.

“If Master Roy will spend the evening down here, why don’t you assist me with the comms during patrol, Master Jason? I would appreciate the help and your company is of course always welcome.”

Bruce sent the butler a grateful look. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who had decided to give Jason something to do while he was bound to the Manor.

“Sure Alfie,” Jason answered easily. He would never deny Alfred anything if he could help it, Bruce knew.

In the knowledge that all of his sons would be close at hand this evening, Bruce changed into the suit and went out into the city. Patrol was filled with the usual petty crime and alcohol induced violence a Friday night in Gotham brought with it, but overall nothing particularly interesting happened.

Everyone made their way back to the Manor safely and Alfred ushered all of his children and Roy up to the Manor to sleep without problem. Bruce was also about to head upstairs when a message pinged on the Batcomputer. With a weary sigh he sat back down and opened it. The message was short but it nevertheless woke his tired mind back up. 

Hal Jordan would return to the Watchtower tomorrow and he had new information on the K’haerath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we nearly at 40k words and only one week has passed? I might have to pick up the pace or this story will be endless ;)  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, they always make me so happy =D


	8. Chapter 8

Over the past week Jason had gotten used to the ebb and flow of life in the Manor again. Saturday mornings meant family breakfast, which would turn into brunch most of the time because no one in this house woke up early and they all stayed in the dining room for so long to work their way through all the delicious choices Alfred prepared.

This day was no exception but Jason noticed that Bruce was unusually quiet, even for him.

His father was most likely busy working on the plan to legally resurrect Jason. It wouldn’t be an easy feat, so many moving parts were involved, intense planning was only to be expected. Jason fell into easy conversations with his siblings and Alfred, Roy a comfortable presence at his side, and didn’t think any more about it.

When the table was finally cleared Bruce excused himself to get some work done and the rest of them made their way out into the garden. Damian needed to take Titus outside for some exercise and Dick was insisting on family bonding time, so they were all dragged with him. Though honestly, Jason wasn’t too unhappy about this. The weather was just starting to get nice and even if he couldn’t leave the property, he could at least enjoy the sprawling grounds. Being cooped up in the Manor would surely get to him in the next few months, he should get as much fresh air (and human contact) as possible to stave off any feelings of confinement.

They were sitting around the garden table, watching Damian throw a tennis ball for Titus, when a pair of arms hugged Jason from behind and he felt someone rest their chin on top of his head. For a brief moment his entire body went tense, ready to throw off the potential threat, but then he recognized the slim arms and the accompanying faint smell of jasmine and relaxed.

“Little brother,” came Cass’s voice from above him and he could see Dick and Tim grinning at them.

“ _Little_ sister,” he shot back in mock offense. It was their usual greeting and a long standing argument between them, who really deserved the title of ‘little’.

Jason knew it was obviously Cass, seeing as he had been born a few months earlier than her. That clearly made him her big brother according to every law of nature. Cass however argued that she had been alive longer, as the months he had been dead didn’t count towards his age. Infuriatingly, every one of their siblings sided with her. Not because she was right Jason was sure, but because they all enjoyed 5 foot nothing Cass calling him her little brother.

“I have heard the news,” she said, head still resting on his.

“Yeah?” Jason prompted and for some reason he felt himself getting nervous. Seeing people react to his pregnancy always carried an undercurrent of fear with it, the vague possibility of rejection ever present, even though he hadn’t really expected anything like it from his family.

Cass just hummed lightly and stepped around his chair in front of him, leaning back against the table. She looked him over with her dark, intense eyes, giving him the feeling of being laid bare and truly seen like she always did before a warm smile appeared on her face.

“You are happy so I am happy.”

Jason smiled back. It was always so easy with Cass and she could say so much with so few words. After a few seconds her gaze transferred to Roy, studying him with the same intensity she had used on Jason.

“You don’t need to be nervous,” she told him.

“I’m not-“ Roy began but one look from her shut him up.

“You are a good man. You love Jason. You love the baby. I am happy for you too,” she declared finally and Roy gave her a grateful smile.

They sat together for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company and the first warm, sunny morning of the season. Cass told them briefly about the mission that had kept her out of Gotham for the last weeks, but they talked mainly about topics other than vigilantism.

When Damian came over to join them he greeted Cassandra but didn’t take the last free seat between her and Jason. Instead he hesitated, throwing a furtive glance at Jason, before mumbling about homework and disappearing inside, Titus trailing behind him.

“Okay, that was strange, even for him,” Tim said. His and every other pair of eyes had followed the youngest Wayne on his way back into the house.

“He’s been weird around me all week,” Jason said with a pointed look at Roy.

“Being nice is not being weird,” Roy said in a longsuffering voice. They had had this argument several times over the past few days. “But I have to admit, that was strange,” he tacked on.

Dick had a thoughtful look on his face. “Maybe he’s afraid of accidentally hurting Jason...didn’t he blow up at you for that yesterday, Tim?”

“I didn’t hurt Jason,” Tim replied indignantly, “but yeah, the brat actually attacked me because he thought I might.”

“That doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t sit next to Jay though,” Roy put in.

“Maybe he is afraid of me or the spell,” Jason said, an uneasy feeling pooling in his gut. Damian might be a trained assassin, but he was still a child. Who knew what he was afraid of? 

Dick shook his head. “He hasn’t avoided you until now, has he?”

No, the kid hadn’t avoided him. In fact, Jason realised, he had nearly always been in the same room as Jason when he was home over the past week. Mostly doing his homework or sketching on the other side of the room while Jason read or cooked, but present nonetheless. And in a house the size of the Manor something like that wasn’t really a coincidence. Why would he not want to sit next to him now then?

“Maybe he is afraid of the baby,” Tim said and was met with incredulous looks. “I don’t mean the baby physically, but the baby’s status in the family. Damian will no longer be the youngest from now on. It will kind of take his place and we all know none of us deal well with that.”

That was kind of true but didn’t explain Damian’s behaviour either.

“No,” Cass said softly, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “Not afraid of the baby,” she said and then fell silent. At their questioning stares she turned to Jason. “Talk to him!” Jason just raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Now?” he asked when Cass kept staring at him. She nodded, pointing to the door. Jason got up with a huff.

“Fine. You could just tell us, but-“

Cass pointed to the door again, giving him an insistent look, so he went inside.

He went up to Damian’s room and predictably there was no answer when he knocked. He contemplated just going back outside for a moment, but Cass would surely just send him back, so he dared to push the door open far enough to peer inside. He found his little brother sitting at his desk with his back towards the door, hoodie up, earbuds in and hunched over something on the table. His entire frame screamed ‘don’t talk to me’ but Jason opened the door further regardless. Cass told him he needed to talk to the brat and he trusted her, so he would give it his best shot.

“Hey squirt,” he called and knew he had been heard due to the slight twitch of Damian’s shoulders. “Can I come in?”

He didn’t get any reaction so he stepped inside after a few seconds, making his way over cautiously. When he stood behind Damian and he still hadn’t acknowledged him, he gently pulled on the cable of one of the earbuds and tucked the hood down.

“Hey Dami, can we talk?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Damian nodded mulishly and pulled the second earbud out. When that was all he did Jason sighed and grabbed the back of Damian’s chair, turning him around to face him. He took a step back, sitting down on Damian’s bed and tried to catch his eyes now that they were at about the same height.

“What do you want to talk about, Todd?

Damian’s voice was sullen and already defensive. Not a great start, but at least he had said something, so Jason would consider it as progress.

“I would like to talk about your behaviour over the last week. I know this entire situation is extremely weird, even for our standards. But I would like you to tell me if you are concerned or uncomfortable with any aspect of it.”

Damian was staring at him with a bewildered expression and Jason had to agree. He sounded like Dick in mother-hen-mode. What was wrong with him?

Still, Damian answered his question, shaking his head. “I am not uncomfortable with your pregnancy. It might be strange, but we have both seen far more unbelievable events come to pass.”

The kid was looking him square in the eye and speaking in a steady voice, so Jason was inclined to believe he was telling the truth. But still, something had caused his peculiar behaviour and he would find out what it was. Cass had said Damian wasn’t afraid of the baby, but Tim was right, none of them took being seemingly replaced well, so...

“Are you afraid of the baby?”

The derisive “Tt” he got was answer enough, but he went on regardless.

“I mean, that the baby will take your place as the youngest in the family...”

Damian was looking at him like he was crazy, so that was also a no.

Jason was wracking his brain to come up with a plausible explanation but he couldn’t think of anything, so he finally decided to simply ask.

“Damian, please just tell me what is going on. I don’t like feeling like I make you uncomfortable.”

Damian’s eyes shifted away from him and his whole posture seemed to curl into itself.

“You will think it is stupid,” he mumbled and Jason immediately shook his head.

“I won’t, I promise. Just tell me, please.”

The kid was silent for another few seconds, biting his lip and fiddling with the string of his hoodie. Jason couldn’t recall ever seeing his younger brother this nervous.

“I have to protect your baby.”

Jason wasn’t sure he had understood the quiet words correctly, so he just asked, “What?”

Damian looked up at him with big eyes but didn’t seem to find what he had feared in his expression, so he went on, “By the time your child will reach my age I will be Batman and they will be my Robin. It will be my responsibility to keep them safe and I intend to do so from now on.”

The kid’s voice had gotten more confidant with each word and by the end of that declaration Jason was sure Damian believed it with his whole heart.

“Kid, that’s...”

Fuck, what should he say to this? Hearing that Damian was concerned about the baby’s wellbeing was of course nice, but the reasoning behind it was totally fucked up. Jason hadn’t even considered yet if he wanted to ever let his child join the family crusade. Just the thought of putting them in danger made his stomach turn and his heart beat faster in panic. How could he ever justify letting his child wear the same uniform he himself had died in? The uniform his little brother sitting in front of him had died in. Everyone who had ever worn the crest of Robin had suffered under it, he didn’t even want to think about his own child joining their ranks.

He chose his words very carefully when he addressed Damian next.

“Dami, I am really happy you are already looking out for my child. You will be an amazing uncle.” Damian beamed at that and Jason’s heart went soft.

“But you are not responsible for this baby. That is mine and Roy’s job, that’s what parents are for.”

“But-“ Damian began but Jason stopped him with an upheld hand.

“I don’t know if I ever want this child to become Robin. Being Robin is dangerous. You and I both know how dangerous and I don’t...” He had to stop, couldn’t put into words the enormous fear he already harboured about anything ever happening to this new life growing inside of him.

Damian was frowning, looking at him like he did not understand his reasoning in the least.

“It is dangerous, yes, but we are fighting for a good cause. Surely your child will want to join. They will grow up surrounded by heroes, how can you expect them not to follow in their footsteps?”

How indeed? Keeping their family’s vigilante activity hidden from his child would be virtually impossible and also dangerous in case anyone ever targeted them in their civilian identities. This baby would be surrounded by vigilantism from the moment they were born, unlike any of them before, except maybe Damian. He had been trained from an early age and although the League had had nefarious intentions, it wasn’t dissimilar to the way Jason’s child would grow up; with parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts perpetually in danger, embroiled in a never ending fight.

How could he train his child from a young age to join them in their dangerous pursuit?

How could he not train them in case they were ever attacked?

He needed to think about this, talk to Roy about it. This wasn’t a decision he could make alone after all. But whatever they would choose in the end, one thing was certain; he would not let Damian bear the responsibility of the safety of a child. He was a child himself, with too much responsibility as it was. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly after a long silence. “Maybe I won’t mind them joining once they are old enough or maybe they won’t even be interested in becoming like us. Whatever will happen, though, this child is not your responsibility, even if it will become the Robin to your Batman one day. You are a child Damian. This is not your burden to take on. You have so many other ways to be a good uncle. Play with the baby when it is old enough, teach them about animals or how to draw, but don’t forget to be a kid yourself, Dami. Can you do that for me?”

Damian still looked slightly confused but he nodded. Jason knew that was the best he could hope for in this moment and resolved to reiterate his point over the next few months until Damian understood it. For now he only had one question left.

“That explains most of your behaviour over the last week, but why didn’t you sit down next to me earlier? Doesn’t really fit with you wanting to look out for the baby.”

A slight flush crept across Damian’s face and he kept his eyes on the ground when he explained, “Pregnant people are very sensitive to emotional upheaval. You got upset yesterday because of something I did, so I thought...”

Jason could only stare at his dumb, kind-hearted little brother in surprise for a moment before he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“Your presence does not upset me, Damian. Holy Batcow, you take overprotectiveness to a whole new level.”

The kid stayed in his arms for far longer than he normally would have allowed, holding onto Jason tightly. When he finally pulled back he looked way too sombre for Jason’s taste, so he decided to lighten the mood.

“What makes you even think you’re going to be Batman in 13 years? Tim could wear the cowl.”

The outraged look on Damian’s face was priceless. “I am far better suited than _Drake_ ,” he practically screeched.

“What about Cass?”

That left him floundering, opening and closing his mouth without any sound coming out. Jason cackled.

“Shut up, Todd,” Damian finally managed to get out, stomping his foot on the ground.

He was just adorable was all Jason could think. Maybe the pregnancy hormones were already getting to him, turning him mushy. Still, he had his duties as an annoying older brother to fulfil.

“Make me!” he challenged, booping Damian on the nose and running out into the hallway, a cry of outrage following him. As he heard pounding footsteps and arabic curses behind him he couldn’t help but grin; there was the Damian he knew and loved.

He burst through the patio doors into the garden, startling everyone outside, and made it to them just as Damian crashed through the door after him.

“Todd, I will have vengeance,” he screamed, sprinting full speed towards him.

“What did you do?”

Jason heard Dick’s shout, but he was already running around the table, leading Damian on a merry chase. After several rounds his little brother managed to catch his sleeve and pulled with his entire weight to bring him to a stop. Jason could have just pulled the brat over but he decided to let him have this. So he stopped and Damian immediately jumped onto him, holding on with his legs and gripping his shoulders for balance. Then, with a deliberate slowness, he booped Jason on the nose.

“Vengeance is mine,” he declared in his best Batman growl before nodding in satisfaction and dropping to the ground. There was silence for a moment before the whole table burst into laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lazing in the sun, talking about whatever came to mind. It was nice and Jason honestly couldn’t remember when he had last spent time with all his siblings outside of the masks like this. Alfred joined them after some time, bringing fresh lemonade and sitting down in a chair Dick had procured for him. The old butler looked around the table in open fondness and Jason was sure he was also aware how rarely the whole family came together like this. Except, it wasn’t the whole family.

“Alfie, where is B? Still hiding in his office?”

The corner of Alfred’s mouth turned down slightly and Jason instantly knew he wouldn’t like the answer to the question he had just asked.

“Your father left an hour ago for a meeting on the Watchtower.”

“A meeting on the Watchtower,” he repeated, tone completely neutral, though he could feel anger start to bubble up inside him. He could have sworn they were past this shit of keeping secrets.

He already knew, of course, but he still had to ask. “What is the meeting about?”

Everyone else at the table was now also looking at Alfred.

“I believe the meeting is with Mr. Kent and Mr. Jordan regarding the K’haerath.”

There was a beat of silence before Jason scoffed. “And he didn’t tell us, of course.”

He felt Roy’s hand reach for his and intertwine their fingers tightly. He didn’t even know why he was so disappointed; it wasn’t something new for Bruce to keep information from them or leave them behind, but he just hadn’t expected it _now_. This wasn’t some case, it was Jason’s life, his and Roy’s and the baby’s. They deserved to know everything and there was no damn reason for Bruce to keep anything from them.

Judging by all the dark looks around the table he wasn’t the only one to think they shouldn’t be excluded. Even Alfred looked displeased and Jason felt a grim anticipation at the prospect of Bruce returning home to find his entire family pissed off with him.

The mood was decidedly more subdued after that and it wasn’t much longer before they all made their way inside. Everyone found something or other to occupy themselves with, though Jason couldn’t help but notice how no one strayed too far from the entrance to the Cave. They were all waiting for Bruce, unwilling to miss the moment of his return. If Jason’s own feelings were anything to go by this was in equal measures due to a desire to tear into Bruce about his decision to exclude them and also the need to find out whatever new information he brought with him.

It was approaching dinner time when the grandfather clock finally swung open and Bruce stepped out into his office. Jason had been sitting on the couch right across from the hidden doorway with Roy at his side and was viciously pleased by the momentary look of alarm on his father’s face before it smoothed into his well-practised blank facade.

“Alfred told you about my meeting on the Watchtower?” he said, phrasing it as a question when in reality it was obviously an observation.

Jason didn’t deign this with anything more than a glare.

“I planned on telling you what was discussed,” Bruce went on, moving to sit down behind his desk.

“Oh, how very generous,” Jason heard Roy mutter next to him but his burning gaze was still locked onto his father.

“Actually,” Jason spat, getting up from the couch, “you can tell everyone at once. They’re all waiting.”

With that he marched out of the room, fury still raging hot in his belly. Roy was right behind him and when they arrived in the sitting room the whole family was already gathered there. Someone must have monitored the Cave and gotten them all together once Bruce arrived.

They took their seats and Jason watched with a dark sense of satisfaction as Bruce entered the room and faltered for a moment under the heated glares of everyone present before moving on to his armchair and sitting down stiffly.

There were a few seconds of silence, each party obviously waiting for the other to make the first move. Bruce looked around the room, seemingly gauging everyone’s level of emotions before visibly steeling himself and meeting Jason’s eyes firmly.

“I can see that you are upset I did not tell you about this meeting beforehand-“

“Oh, you see?!” Jason growled, loud enough to interrupt Bruce. “How could you tell? You should be a detective.” His words were laced with venom in a way they hadn’t been in a long time when he was talking to Bruce.

“Jason,” Bruce began in his placating ‘calm down you are being overly emotional’ voice and that made Jason see red.

“Don’t fucking ‘Jason’ me,” he shouted, surging to his feet, “You deliberately did not tell anyone about this meeting. A meeting discussing the alien race hunting me and my boyfriend. You have no right to leave us out of this, do you understand?”

Bruce was just studying him for several seconds and Jason felt his hands ball into fists at his sides. If he wanted to fight Jason on this, fine. He wouldn’t back down and he was pretty sure everyone else was on his side here. Bruce could be stubborn but even he had to see the error of his ways when his entire family stood against him, right?

“I did not intend to withhold any information from you,” Bruce said, “I did not know what new information Hal had gathered, or if it would be at all helpful. Informing you would only have made you worry needlessly.”

“We aren’t children, Bruce,” Roy put in, voice hard and angry. “You do not have to shield us from anything. This concern’s Jason’s and my safety. It concerns _our_ baby. We have a right to know everything that is going on.”

Bruce looked from Jason to Roy and to Jason’s immense surprise his father inclined his head in concession.

“You’re right,” Bruce said quietly. He was silent for a few moments, seemingly ordering his thoughts and choosing his words carefully. No one interrupted. Getting Bruce to admit to his faults was rare enough as it was, meddling now would not help.

“Not informing you about the meeting was condescending and I apologize. I am used to keeping certain things to myself, but in this instance it wasn’t my right.”

Jason still felt angry but Bruce’s apology had taken the burning edge off. He could see Roy nod slightly at Bruce out of the corner of his eye and felt one of his boyfriend’s hands tug him back down to the couch.

“As novel as Bruce admitting he was wrong is,” Dick said dryly, eliciting some light chuckles around the room and no doubt intentionally lessening the tension, “I think we are all more interested in what new information you got about the K’haerath.”

“Not much, to be honest,” Bruce answered in a weary tone. “At least not anything particularly helpful to us. The Lantern Corp has some records on them, although they have never been directly in contact with the K’haerath. Apparently they don’t take kindly to offworlders visiting their planet.”

“Great, so they’re xenophobic on top of just plain old assholes,” Jason said.

“If they are so against offworlders, why would they even perform a fertility spell on Jason? I mean, xenophobic people would hardly want to procreate with another species, right?” Tim’s statement was met with agreement around the room.

“I don’t really think they saw me as a person or human or whatever,” Jason said with a touch of bitterness. “More like just another test subject for their unethical experimentation. Makes it easier to forgo consent if you don’t see your subject as an equal or even a person.”

Jason was met with grim looks all around the room and felt Roy’s hand squeeze his tightly.

“Hal at least found information on _why_ they are experimenting with fertility magic,” Bruce said, pulling everyone’s attention back to him. “The Corp has records of a global war not too long ago, the winning faction of which is now controlling the entire planet. As far as the Lanterns know, they fought with every magical, military and scientific method they could think of and there were disastrous consequences. Such as the infertility of about 90% of the planet’s inhabitants.”

“So, the people hunting Jason are ruthless, unethical and desperate,” Dick summed up.

“They will not desist in pursuing Todd,” Damian concluded.

“No, especially considering they called Jason their ‘greatest success’,” Bruce said darkly. “I think Jason is the only successful test subject they had, which makes him all the more valuable to them.”

There were several long moments of silence as everyone let that sink in. Jason had known he was being hunted, but this put an even worse spin on things. Desperate people were relentless and who knew what kind of methods they would employ in order to achieve their goals.

“Has there been any sign of them near Earth?” Roy asked finally.

Bruce shook his head. “No, we haven’t detected anything yet. But I’m certain they will come. The Lantern Corp also tried to open a line of communication with the K’haerath leadership and they never got an answer. When they sent a ship to their planet they were attacked as soon as they were a few thousand miles away. Negotiation does not seem to be a viable option.”

So this would inevitably end in some sort of a confrontation. Not that Jason wasn’t used to this, but this time the stakes were so much higher, it seemed. And also, he couldn’t really fight while pregnant. At the moment he might still be physically able to, but the risk of taking a hit to the wrong part of his body was too great, even when he was fighting people who wanted him alive. And in a few months he wouldn’t even be able to fight properly anymore. He didn’t like the feeling of helplessness this thought brought with it. Hiding in the Manor, letting his family protect him without really helping, made him feel like a coward. It wasn’t in his nature to stand back and let others fight his battles.

His frustration must have been evident, as nearly everyone was giving him sympathetic looks. Or maybe they were all just looking at him as their fragile, pregnant charge to protect, but in any case, he didn’t like it.

“Did Hal have _anything_ helpful for us?” Jason asked, trying to be hopeful, but the weary expression on Bruce’s face was answer enough.

“We’ll keep you safe, all three of you, no matter what,” Dick said with conviction and Jason couldn’t help but sigh.

“I never doubted that, Big Bird,” he said with a sad smile, completely honest. He knew every person in this room would die before they let anything happen to Jason, Roy or the baby and that terrified him.

He didn’t want any of them to have to fight for him, so pre-empting any attempt of the K’haerath would be their best option, if only they had he necessary information for it. For now all Jason could do was stay in the Manor with his magical signature hidden by the wards and hope they couldn’t track him down. If they didn’t know where he was there should be no danger for him or his family.

There was apparently nothing left for Bruce to tell the group so they all went on their way. Before Jason and Roy could leave though, Bruce held them back.

“Can we talk for a moment?”

Jason narrowed his eyes. “If you kept information from the others after you just admitted you were wrong-“

Bruce shook his head. “No you all know everything I do. I wanted to make sure that we are okay.”

Jason couldn’t help his eyebrows from climbing up in surprise. “You apologize for a mistake and now ask if we are okay? Who are you and what have you done to the real Bruce Wayne?”

“I deserve that,” Bruce said with a grimace, “but I really mean it. It took us a long time to rebuild our relationship. I don’t want to ruin it again.”

Jason had to take this in for a second and felt the last of his earlier anger drain away. Bruce was really trying and this wasn’t something unforgivable.

“We’re good,” Jason said, though he couldn’t let Bruce off this easily. “But don’t pull anything like this again. You can’t exclude us from this. It isn’t just some case, it’s my life, mine and Roy’s and the baby’s.”

Bruce was nodding solemnly. “I know Jason, I’m sorry. I guess I am just used to keeping things from all of you in order to protect you.”

“Which you shouldn’t be doing anyway,” Jason grumbled.

“No matter whether you are my partners out in the field, you and your siblings are all my children first. I’ll always try to protect you, even if the only thing I can do is shield you from having to needlessly worry about something.”

“Just don’t do it again, old man. This is about my child, it’s my job to worry about it.”

Bruce looked at him with a melancholy smile. “I guess I have to get used to the idea of you being a parent yourself.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not your son anymore,” Jason mumbled.

He couldn’t take so many emotional conversations in one day and felt the need to leave the room rise up inside of him, but Bruce must have noticed how uncomfortable he was getting, because he let it go without another word and turned to Roy.

“I hope we are okay as well, Roy. You are a part of this family too and I don’t want to make you feel unwelcome.”

Jason could read the quickly hidden shock on Roy’s face, before he gave Bruce a crooked smile.

“I know how you can be Bruce. Heard enough from Jason and Dick and lived it as well. Just don’t forget we are adults now and we’re good.”

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone’s minds doubtlessly on the new information Bruce had relayed, even though Jason was sure no one would come up with any useful ideas. When everyone went down to the Cave to get ready for patrol Jason opted out of running the comms with Alfred again. He might not be furious with Bruce anymore, but he still could use an evening of distance. Roy also didn’t want to work on the Batmobile (Jason was sure he just didn’t want to leave him alone), so they made their way up to their room and went to bed unusually early.

Jason knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep quickly, there were too many thoughts running through his head. But lying in bed with Roy behind him, feeling his arms around him and his calm breaths against his neck was soothing and helped him bring order to his racing mind.

When they had been lying in the darkness for quite some time and Jason wasn’t even sure if Roy was still awake, he spoke for the first time since entering their bedroom.

“Damian thinks he has to protect our baby because it will be the Robin to his Batman.”

A snort came from behind him and Roy chuckled. “Least we won’t have to worry about a rivalry between them. That’s the biggest problem with you Wayne kids.”

Jason wanted to laugh at this but he was still too concerned about the implications of Damian’s vision for the future.

“Do you really want our child to become Robin?”

Roy must have heard the scared undertone in his voice because he pressed his lips to his neck for a brief, soothing kiss. “Babe, it will be years until we have to think about that. And if you don’t want them to be Robin, we won’t allow it.”

Jason hummed in agreement but that didn’t ease his mind by far. There were so many other aspects of their life to consider. How could they incorporate parenthood and vigilantism into their lives at the same time without endangering or neglecting their child?

He turned around in Roy’s arms, meeting his eyes in the darkness. Jason knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight anyway and judging by the wide awake look on Roy’s face neither would he. It was never too early to start planning their life after the pregnancy stay at the Manor, so he supposed now was a good a time as any to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week you were all commenting on how nice Bruce was and now I do this, sorry. But he is only human and makes mistakes. At least he apologized ;)
> 
> All your lovely comments and kudos are appreciated, as always. They make me so happy :)
> 
> Short notice regarding the update schedule: Starting next monday I won't work from home anymore, as the Corona measures in my country are scaled back. I will most likely have less time to write, so maybe I won't be able to update weekly anymore (I'll try, but you know how life can be).


	9. Chapter 9

Jason hadn’t slept a lot the night before but he still felt refreshed in a way that made the morning sun seem brighter and the smell of breakfast particularly enticing (even though he had just puked his guts up; maybe he was starting to get used to that).

The previous night Roy and he had discussed very thoroughly how they planned to bring parenthood and vigilante work into one cohesive whole and even though they weren’t nearly finished, they had some solid ideas. Ideas that gave Jason the feeling that they could actually do this, raise a child, keep them safe and still save lives in their alter egos.

At breakfast they were untypically early. Only Bruce was already sitting at the table, paper held in front of him like a shield. He lowered it slightly to greet them before disappearing behind it again. It was his usual routine when he knew he had fucked up and Jason felt his mouth tug up into a slight smirk at the thought that the mighty Batman was scared to face his kids at the breakfast table. Hopefully he had learned his lesson and would refrain from keeping information from them in the future.

The rest of the family trickled in slowly. First was Damian, who seemed way too put together for the early hour on a Sunday morning after a night of patrol, but Jason put that down to youth and training. Next was Dick, who was still half asleep and forwent all of Alfred’s delicious handmade breads and even bacon in favour of his overly sweet and artificial cereal, the heathen. Jason would never understand the culinary ineptitude of his older brother, but he had long ago learnt not to comment. Tim stumbled in like a zombie on his usual search for his required coffee which would turn him into an actual human being.

Jason was just wondering where Cassandra was, as his sister wasn’t usually one to sleep in, when a gleeful voice sounded from the doorway.

“I heard someone didn’t use protection.”

Jason snapped his head around and there stood Stephanie Brown, a wide grin on her face and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Cass was standing next to her, clearly amused, so Jason immediately discounted her as a helpful ally. He wasn’t afraid of much but getting roasted by Steph could be very painful. He had seen Tim suffer often enough.

“Steph,” Jason said, already a slightly pleading tone in his voice, but her grin only got sharper as she bounded over to him.

“If I’d had to bet on which Wayne boy would have the first unexpected baby, my money was on Dick. Way to go, surprise mommy!”

She was now standing behind his chair, one arm thrown over his left shoulder, her head resting on the right.

“Shame though about these abs,” she said faux mournfully, poking lightly at his stomach.

Jason could hear snickers from around the table and swatted Steph’s hand away.

“Ha ha, I’m going to lose my figure, very funny,” he grumbled. “Can’t come up with anything less childish, can you?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard childish until you have to walk through a public school pregnant,” she said and shit, that was right, Stephanie had gone through the whole teenage pregnancy rigmarole. If anyone had a right to poke fun at him it was her.

“You’re going to use every insult you heard on me, aren’t you?” he asked, resigned.

“Not _every_ one,” she assured him, patting his cheek condescendingly and standing up straight, “just the good ones.”

Jason groaned but she had already turned to Roy next to him.

“I must say, I am impressed, baby daddy,” she said, holding her hand up for a high-five which Roy met with a wide grin.

“It is quite the feat,” he said in obvious self-satisfaction.

Steph nodded sagely. “And B-Man hasn’t even killed you; he must really like you. I’d imagine if I had gotten Timmy magically pregnant back when we were an item, I’d be buried on the grounds somewhere.”

Tim glared at her, finally awake it seemed, and even Bruce had lowered his paper.

“Stephanie,” he said in a long-suffering tone but she went on undeterred.

“At least you picked the right brother. Imagine Timmy with a baby bump. He’s such a beanstalk, he’d fall right over.

Half the table was now laughing as Tim muttered “How is this suddenly about me?”

“He’d die of coffee withdrawal first,” Roy tacked on and Steph gave him a delighted look. These two were a match made in hell, Jason realised. But as long as their unholy alliance focused on Tim…

The rest of breakfast was a very lively round of teasing mixed with insults and even Bruce let out some suspicious noises from behind his paper that sounded like suppressed laughter. He didn’t join in though and Jason was sure it was because of the occasional dark glances each one of his siblings sent his way. It seemed even if Jason wasn’t really angry with their father anymore, the others weren’t so quick to forgive him.

After Jason helped clear the table and was on his way out of the kitchen again Stephanie suddenly grabbed him by the arm to stop him from leaving. He looked at her in question but instead of saying anything she shot a look at the other people over by the kitchen counter. Everyone else was still busy, not paying any attention to them, but she still tugged him farther away into the little alcove leading towards the storage room.

“I’m flattered, but I’m already spoken for,” Jason joked when they were finally in the shadows and mostly out of sight.

Steph let out a scoff, slapping him on the chest. “Dream on, bird boy.”

When she didn’t say anything else Jason raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. Her expression turned more serious then and she deliberately looked him in the eyes when she finally spoke.

“I made some jokes earlier but if you ever want to talk to someone who knows what being pregnant is like, you can always come to me. I know this is hard and I’d like to help.”

Jason gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks, I appreciate that. I’m sure I will have a lot of questions, not like I really had to look into this before.”

“At least you have a good excuse for being unprepared.”

Jason snorted. “Yeah, nothing like a little magic to turn your life upside down.”

“I know that feeling,” Steph said, her tone filled with such a strange combination of sympathy and old pain that Jason felt the urge to hug her, find some way to heal those old wounds she carried with her.

His situation was complicated and the pregnancy totally unexpected, but at least he was an adult and had a whole army of supportive friends and family he could rely on. He couldn’t even imagine how much harder it must have been for Stephanie when she had been just a teenager and nearly completely alone.

“I’m sure,” he said, voice soft and genuine.

Steph reached out to squeeze his shoulder before her face took on an amused expression. “Hormones turning you all emotional, I remember that. Give it a few months and you’ll be a crying mess at the drop of a hat.”

Jason wrinkled his nose. “I’m not emotional, just trying to be nice.” Then, quietly, “Is it really gonna get that bad?”

Steph laughed. “Honey, you have no idea. One time when I was at about eight months I cried for hours because I plugged in a USB key the wrong way on the first try. It’s wild what hormones do to you.”

Jason groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. This sounded awful, especially as he would be stuck at the Manor the whole time, which meant it would give his asshole brothers plenty of blackmail material for the future. He would never live it down if he broke into tears at every opportunity, pregnancy hormones or not.

“Yeah,” Steph said sympathetically, “just make peace with losing your badass reputation now. On the plus side, I’m sure everyone will wait hand and foot on you once you start showing. I asked Tim to get me the most ridiculous stuff when I was pregnant, just to see if he would do it, that was fun.”

Jason let out a bark of laughter at that. “I like the way you think, Brown.”

She gave him a devious smirk. “Make the best of it, is my motto. And I’d just love to see your brothers or Bruce fall over themselves to get you whatever weird food craving you come up with in the middle of the night. It’s gonna be hilarious.”

“I’ll film it for you,” Jason promised and Steph grinned at him.

Looking back into the kitchen she went on in a slightly more sober tone. “You’ve also got Roy.”

Jason followed her gaze to where his boyfriend was currently busy hopping around the counter on one foot, trying to help, while Alfred gently scolded him for not using his crutches. Jason couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his face at the redhead’s antics.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“You two fit well-” Steph said, bumping her shoulder against him. After a short pause she went on, “-and you’re gonna be glad for a partner once the horny phase of the pregnancy starts.”

Jason gave her a wide eyed look.

“Steph,” he said, voice more scandalized than he had intended.

She only grinned back unapologetically. “Oh, don’t be such a prude, not like you can pretend you’re a blushing virgin. Trust me, you won’t be able to keep your hands off of him.”

Jason was speechless for a moment before he forced out “Thanks for the warning, I guess” in a slightly higher voice than normal, making Steph’s grin only get toothier.

Jason cleared his throat, looking back over at Alfred and Roy. “Any other hot tips?”

Steph hummed, seeming to think for a second.

“Invest in a body pillow. Once you get the baby bump it can get tricky to find a good position to sleep in. Also, comfortable shoes. Combat boots won’t help with swollen ankles. You’ll get backaches and cramps and stuff, but I’m sure there are hot water bottles somewhere in this house for that.”

Jason nodded slowly. He hadn’t really thought about all the typical side-effects a pregnancy had on the body until now, not beyond the morning sickness he was already experiencing. It was of course a major strain on the body, some uncomfortableness or pain was to be expected, but still. Stephanie wasn’t painting the nicest picture for his next seven months.

“What’s the worst thing about the whole being pregnant thing?” he asked. Best to be prepared.

Steph shot him a sardonic look. “Giving birth, of course, but you get to skip that, you lucky bastard. It’s not called labour for nothing. I’d take getting shot over pushing another baby out any day.”

“Yeah, I’m not too unhappy I’m missing out on that experience,” he said with a slight grimace.

Steph snorted and gave him another shoulder bump before her voice turned thoughtful.

“For you it’s probably gonna be how immobile you get once the baby gets bigger. The last two months I could barely get up from a couch without help, that sucked.”

The thought of being physically limited in such a way wasn’t very appealing, Jason had to admit. He had been rather active all his life and even though he couldn’t go out as the Red Hood at the moment, he was still keeping fit by going on runs or using the gym equipment in the Cave. Being unable to move freely would without a doubt get claustrophobic, especially with his confinement to the Manor on top of it.

“Sounds like fun,” he muttered.

Stephanie gave him a sympathetic look. “See it like this, you’ll get a few quiet months before the baby is here. I’m sure sitting still for hours won’t be an issue with a newborn.”

Jason sighed. “You really know how to cheer a guy up,” he said, but he was smiling at her.

“Hey, I offered advice, not lies. Don’t we Bats prefer cold hard facts?”

“True,” Jason conceded with a snort.

They stood for a few moments in amicable silence, just watching everyone mill around the kitchen, before Steph asked, “Wanna join Sunday morning training?” She was pointing towards the direction of the Cave, looking at him with raised eyebrows. “You’ll miss it once you’re too big to move.”

It had become somewhat of a tradition in recent years that all Bats who were in Gotham and had time trained together on Sunday’s. Bruce had argued that it helped team efficiency, which was true enough, but it was really more of a family activity than a serious training exercise. That didn’t mean however that they didn’t give it their all, though.

Jason was still able to participate in the warm-up exercises, the kata’s they all routinely performed and most of the equipment training. When it came to the hand-to-hand portion, he settled in on the side-lines to watch and comment. Every other Bat was on the mats, pairing off according to Bruce’s instructions, although it usually devolved into a free-for-all after the first few rounds.

For now Jason was sitting alone, Alfred busy somewhere up in the Manor and Roy tinkering with something on the other side of the Cave, lost in his own world.

There wasn’t much for him to critique, honestly. His siblings, Bruce and Steph were all such skilled fighters, serious mistakes were rare. Besides, the Sunday morning bouts were often more a fun opportunity to show off new skills and use more flourishes than was advisable out in the field (unless you were Dick, of course, because he was still a performer even when people were trying to kill him). It was mostly amicable and in good fun.

Still, Jason couldn’t help his delighted grin when Cass managed to take down Bruce with a particularly impressive roundhouse kick. Going by the groan his father let out when he stood up, Cass had used her full strength on him. Seemed she was taking out her unhappiness with Bruce on the mats and Jason couldn’t say he minded his father being taken down a notch - which might have been the reason for his rather unflattering commentary to Bruce’s defeat, he would admit.

After a few more takedowns Cass seemed satisfied and with a brief nod at their father she came over to join Jason. All their siblings were giving Bruce looks that said he had gotten what he deserved and he accepted it with a sigh before getting up to join Dick and Damian.

A comfortable silence settled between Cass and Jason after she had sat down next to him. She was leaning against him and Jason just enjoyed her steady presence for a few minutes while they watched the others train.

“B upset you yesterday,” Cass said eventually, voice quiet and soft, but still laced with her usual assuredness. When she spoke about other people, their motivations and hidden thoughts, it was never without the utmost confidence because she knew she was right.

Jason hummed softly. It wasn’t as if he had tried to keep it hidden, he had shown it pretty openly. But he knew Cass wouldn’t just bring it up if she didn’t have a point, so he waited for her to go on. He wasn’t disappointed.

“It brought back old memories, made you angry” she said and Jason felt a tension settle across his shoulders.

It was true, of course. The way Bruce had excluded him yesterday had made him feel as if he didn’t trust Jason and it had reminded him starkly of the time when Jason hadn’t been a part of the family, had been actively working against them.

The anger and disappointment he had felt had also been way too familiar, reminiscent of the way every thought of Bruce had been enough to make him see red all those years ago.

But he had forgiven Bruce then and he had done so yesterday. And he had learned to live with his past, all the regrets he now harboured about the time when he had first come back to Gotham and how he had taken out his own rage on his family. Yes, Bruce had made mistakes when Jason came back and he still did so today, but he was only human after all. And his misstep yesterday might have been misguided, but deep down Jason could understand where the impulse had come from.

Honestly, since he had gotten pregnant he could somehow relate a lot better to Bruce. Jason knew he would do anything to keep his child safe and from this perspective some of Bruce’s past actions became a lot more understandable – Jason even had to admit he would act the same, if he were ever faced with some of those decisions he had judged Bruce so harshly for in the past.

“He meant well,” Jason said, making her eyes come back up to his face. Her brow was slightly wrinkled as if she didn’t fully understand his answer, despite Jason being sure that she must have seen a lot of his thought process playing out on his body, so he went on. “I know why he didn’t tell me. He was wrong, but I can understand it. I was angry at first, but it’s not like it was back then. I know how to deal with my anger way better now, so don’t worry.”

Cass studied him more, before an exasperated expression settled on her face. She brought up her hands, faster than Jason could react, and laid them on both sides of his head, holding him still so they were face to face.

“You’re dumb,” she declared and Jason wanted to look away from her intent dark eyes but her hands held him still, keeping their eyes locked.

“Not worried about you being angry,” Cass said firmly, her gaze boring into him. “Worried about **you**.”

Her fingers tapped lightly against his cheeks as she said it and Jason felt the tension drain from him.

His anger was something he had worked hard to control since he had started to shake off the effects of the Pit. He had been mostly successful, only felt the green tinge smothering his thoughts and moving him to aggression very faintly nowadays and he knew how to suppress it. But his struggle had made him self-conscious about getting angry.

Whenever he felt it, he knew where it could lead and he didn’t want anyone to be afraid of him again like people had been back then. So even if he got angry for a completely normal reason - say an argument with his sometimes stupidly overprotective father - it felt like a failure to him. Getting angry was a luxury he couldn’t allow himself anymore, not with the Pit waiting in the back of his mind, forever tainting him.

That Cass openly told him she wasn’t worried about him getting angry, it was a relief, and a deliberate sign of trust, he was sure. His sister must know about his fear of ever giving into that rage again, it was impossible to keep a secret like that from her.

Jason gave her a grateful smile as he laid his hand over one of hers, squeezing gently.

“I’m good, Cass. Thanks for asking.”

She looked at him for a few more seconds as if she was making sure he wasn’t lying (to her or to himself) before she nodded in satisfaction and let her hands drop back down.

“Good. If not, we have your back,” she declared firmly, nodding her head over to their siblings.

Jason followed her gaze and a laugh bubbled up inside him as he saw all three of his brothers piled on Bruce. Apparently they had formed an alliance and taken the mighty Batman down, who was now struggling to get free from under them with no success. Steph was standing off to the side, adding gleeful commentary and pointing her phone at the less than heroic display.

“I’ll remember that,” Jason said softly, bumping his shoulder against Cass’s and continued to watch what was happening on the mats with a small smile.

It seemed Cass had made the point she wanted to because she simply leaned back against his side and they lapsed into silence, watching their siblings continue to team up against their father.

That was something he always appreciated about Cass. She knew exactly what she wanted and didn’t hesitate to bring up topics that were important to her, but she was just as content to spend time simply being with someone. It was nice and Jason always felt comfortable in her presence.

Once the sparring session was over Cass stood up, placing a quick kiss on the crown of his head before she headed for the showers. The conversation with her had left a warm glow behind and for a little while Jason simply stayed seated and watched everyone else mill around the Cave while he basked in the tranquillity Cass had left him with.

He didn’t know how much later it was when he finally got up, but the chill of the Cave had started to seep into him, making his limbs go stiff. There still wasn’t really anything of importance for him to do, no casework to look into or even cover story to prepare yet, so he wandered slowly over to Roy after changing out of his workout clothes.

His boyfriend had carved out his own little space in the Cave since Bruce had invited him to work down here and it was already overflowing with mechanical parts, half-built contraptions and an avalanche of tools.

Jason knew better than to comment on the mess that surrounded Roy. He would only say genius wasn’t compatible with cleaning up and the following argument was one they had had enough times that Jason could practically quote it verbatim. As long as it was Bruce’s Cave and not their room buried under Roy’s stuff, Jason could live with it.

“Hey there, handsome,” Jason said, propping his hip against the workbench next to Roy, trying to get a better look at whatever he was working on. It was something metal, seemingly made up of several interconnected parts that could move independently from each other and Roy was currently welding another piece onto it. Jason had absolutely no idea what it was, but he was sure it was going to be something brilliant.

There was no reaction from Roy for several long seconds and Jason was just about to leave his boyfriend to his work when the redhead finally seemed to notice him.

“Jaybird,” Roy said, sounding surprised and still slightly distracted as he turned towards him, looking up at Jason from behind his welding goggles. “You been here long?”

Half of Roy’s face was hidden behind the safety equipment, the other was smeared with grease and sweat, and his hair was steadily escaping from its messy bun. Roy looked like a complete disaster and Jason still thought he was the hottest person he had ever met.

Jason shook his head with a soft smile. “Nah, just wanted to see what you were up to. Don’t want to keep you from your work.”

“You’re more important than work,” Roy said and Jason had to lean down and kiss him for that.

When he stood back up Roy’s mouth was still slightly open and he was panting softly. Roy looked way more focused on Jason now and Jason could feel desire start to burn low in his belly.

“You’re also more fun than work,” Roy said, voice gone deeper, making a shiver run down Jason’s spine.

It was tempting, the possibility of dragging Roy up to their room and spending the afternoon in bed together, but he knew his boyfriend. If he left a project unfinished, Roy got antsy and even the best sex didn’t distract him for long in those cases. Jason had often enough looked on in exasperation as Roy walked out of their bedroom, still completely naked, leaving Jason alone still basking in the afterglow because he just couldn’t wait any longer to finish whatever he was working on. Jason _really_ didn’t want to see this scenario play out while they were staying in the Manor with his family.

“Work before pleasure,” Jason said bending down to give Roy another quick kiss, pulling back when his boyfriend tried to deepen it.

“You’re such a tease,” Roy groaned as Jason stepped away from the desk and Jason only gave him a wicked smirk before he turned to leave the Cave.

He went up the stairs into the Manor and without thinking about it Jason found himself in the library, the place where he mostly ended up when he didn’t have anything else to do, which had been quite often the case since they had come here. Over the last week he had gone through every shelve to find whatever new additions had been made over the last couple of years and had made a mental list of books he wanted to read while he had to stay here. Now he simply pulled a book he had never read before from the pile he had stacked on the coffee table and curled up to read.

He hadn’t gotten very far into the book when footsteps pulled him back into the real world. Looking up he found Bruce walking towards him through the high shelves, stopping a few feet away from him.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, pointing to the other end of the sofa Jason was occupying with the book in his hand.

At his headshake Bruce sat down, groaning lowly as he did so, and Jason tried to muffle his snort of amusement (though not very hard).

“Hard sparring session?” Jason asked, making his voice as innocent as possible.

Bruce shot him a look that said he saw right through him but only grunted in answer.

“Maybe you’re getting old if you can’t handle a few Robins anymore,” Jason mused and now he was grinning at the offended expression on his father’s face.

“They teamed up on me, it wasn’t a fair fight,” Bruce grumbled and Jason would swear until his dying day that his father was actually pouting.

“Shouldn’t have gotten so many kids if you didn’t want that to happen,” Jason said with a laugh.

Bruce let out a snort. “True.”

After a short pause he went on, voice much more sober, “But I don’t regret taking any of you in. Each one of you made my life so much happier. I hope you know that.”

Jason hummed softly, ducking his head, his gaze falling down to his still flat stomach. He hadn’t even noticed, but his hand was curled protectively on top of it, his body instinctively reaching for the life growing inside of him. His baby wasn’t even born yet, but he still felt like he understood so much better now what Bruce meant when he said each of his kids made him happy. If the joy he was already feeling was anything to go by, it was no wonder that Bruce had taken a bunch of them in. 

“Still think one kid is enough for me,” Jason said lightly, looking back up at Bruce. There was an intensity to his father’s gaze that made him feel like he was looking right into him, studying him to his core, but after a moment Bruce’s expression relaxed, turning amused.

“That’s how I started out, too.”

“Yeah, but you started with Dick and then found me, you couldn’t say no to that addition,” Jason said with a smirk, making Bruce bark out a laugh next to him.

“Who could say no to a kid stealing your tires and punching you in the gut,” Bruce mused, reaching over to ruffle Jason’s hair.

“Not someone who dresses up as a bat at night and has a penchant for taking home strays, obviously,” Jason said, leaning into his father’s touch despite his mocking words.

Bruce only let out a grunt in answer, but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes when he pulled his hand back. A comfortable silence fell between them as they both settled in to read their books and Jason felt like he was thirteen again, spending a lazy afternoon after school with his dad. After a while he shifted on the sofa, turning so his back was leaning against Bruce’s side, his legs stretched over the rest of the sofa. Bruce didn’t look away from his book but his arm came up around Jason, pulling him lightly against him.

Jason got lost in the familiar feeling of contentment and safety, reading until Bruce eventually shook him gently to get his attention. When he blinked up at his father he was smiling softly down at him.

“It’s time for dinner, Jaylad.”

Jason looked around and true enough, the sun was already starting to set outside, tinting the room in a soft orange glow. He got up slowly, noticing only now how his limbs had gone stiff from sitting so long in one position, and next to him Bruce was also stretching, hissing as his joints popped.

They made their way over to the dining room, the deep sense of calm this afternoon had given him making Jason feel relaxed and carefree in a way he hadn’t in a long time.

Dinner was the usual loud affair, the addition of Stephanie making the meal only more chaotic. The grudge his siblings had held against Bruce had apparently been resolved with their impromptu teamwork earlier, so there was no tension like there had been at breakfast.

As it was a Sunday evening Dick left for Bludhaven after dinner and everyone else went out for patrol or down to the Cave, leaving only Damian, Roy and Jason upstairs. Since their talk the day before Jason had the impression that his little brother was a lot less vigilante around him, acting more like he did before the whole pregnancy had started and not like Jason was something fragile he had to look out for. He hadn’t even noticed how much strain the kid had put himself under until he saw him so much more relaxed again.

The whole way up the stairs and to the family wing Damian was chattering on about his progress in convincing Bruce to get him a horse (Jason had seen their father’s reaction at dinner to the topic; he wasn’t quite as sure of Damian’s success as Damian was). When they reached Damian’s room he once again hugged Jason without warning, but this time he was prepared for it and hugged back. As Damian pulled back he didn’t look at him, instead he squeezed his arms also around Roy for a second before he disappeared into his room without another word.

“God, he’s cute,” Roy said as they made their way down the corridor and Jason had to agree, although he would never admit that out loud.

“Don’t worry though,” Roy went on as they entered their bedroom, Jason closing the door behind them. “You’re still my favourite Robin.”

“What a relief,” Jason said with a snort.

When he turned around Roy was standing at the foot of their bed, facing him, a hungry expression on his face.

“I’ve finished all my work for today,” Roy said, voice gone husky, and Jason felt his pulse pick up. He didn’t know how someone could have such an intense effect on him, but with Roy it only took a look for him to feel his knees go weak.

“So?” Jason asked, going for nonchalant, but he knew his voice had dropped to match Roy’s, giving away the desire already burning through him.

“So,” Roy said, letting his eyes slowly run over Jason’s entire body, making him tingle with the anticipation of feeling his touch, “I was promised pleasure once I was finished.”

“Oh,” Jason said, finally stepping closer, “that’s just a turn of phrase, darling.”

Roy’s hands gripped his hips as soon as he was close enough and Jason settled his arms on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, eyes intently locked with Roy’s.

“But I could be convinced,” Jason murmured and closed the distance between them, meeting Roy’s eager mouth with his.

Jason could practically feel Roy’s impatience in the way he pulled Jason closer to him with a rough tug on his hips and how his tongue immediately pressed inside him. It only turned him on more to know that Roy must have spent the whole day waiting for this after his little tease in the Cave.

Roy’s hands were already on Jason’s belt, pulling it open and popping the button of his jeans, making Jason whine into his mouth when he started to push both jeans and underwear down to his knees in one swift movement. His hands trailed back up, teasing along Jason’s thighs with feather light touches, before one went back to palm over his ass, gripping him tightly, as Roy dragged his fingertips over Jason’s cock, making him gasp and buck forward.

“Roy,” Jason moaned, pulling back from his mouth, panting to get enough air.

Roy’s hand was moving upwards from his cock, leaving him half hard and aching for his touch as he pushed the bottom of Jason’s shirt up.

“Convinced yet?” Roy asked with a teasing smirk and all Jason could do was nod and lift his arms as Roy pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side. Roy’s mouth was back on his in an instant before he trailed lower, kissing along his jawline and finally sucking on Jason’s pulse point, making him cry out in pleasure.

Jason’s hands were clenching tightly in Roy’s shirt, holding on as he felt his knees go weak. He could feel the rough denim of Roy’s jeans against his cock, heard the wet sound of his boyfriend leaving his mark on his neck, and all he wanted was more of him.

“Fuck me,” Jason gasped, pulling Roy closer against him and moaning at the sensation of his boyfriend’s clothes chafing against his naked skin. “Please, Roy, I want you to fuck me.”

Roy gently scraped his teeth over the mark he had just left on Jason’s skin, making him tremble, before he straightened back up, looking right at him with eyes gone dark with lust, only a sliver of green still visible.

“It would be my pleasure,” he purred and before Jason had time to be annoyed by the pun he was spun around and pushed onto the bed. He landed on his back, staring up at Roy, who was looking at him for a moment with such a predatory expression, Jason felt the instinctual need to bare his neck and surrender.

Roy leaned forward, gripping his jeans and in seconds the rest of Jason’s clothes were pulled off. When Roy straightened back up and spent a few seconds just looking down at him, letting his eyes wander over Jason’s exposed skin, Jason was acutely aware that he was completely naked while his boyfriend was still fully dressed. It made him shiver with desire.

When Roy’s eyes were clearly focused on his groin, Jason let his legs fall open in invitation and the helpless moan Roy let out was one of the best sounds he had ever heard in his life.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Roy asked as his gaze trailed up to meet Jason’s, his voice dark and husky.

“Show me!”

Roy was stripping off his clothes as fast as he could and Jason let his hand wander down his chest to his cock, giving himself a few light strokes as Roy’s beautiful freckled skin was exposed.

Once he was naked Roy crawled up onto the bed over Jason, meeting him in a fierce kiss as he gripped Jason’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock.

Jason whined at the loss of sensation, but Roy only caught his other wrist too and stretched both if his arms over his head, holding him down.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he ordered and Jason could do nothing but nod at the command, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Only I get to touch you,” Roy said, his possessiveness making Jason shudder as Roy’s hips ground against him in a slow drag of heated skin, leaving them both moaning and breathless when he pulled back.

Roy changed his grip on Jason’s wrists, transferring them both into his left hand while his right reached down, trailing softly over Jason’s chest before he suddenly pinched one of his nipples.

Jason arched up against him, crying out Roy’s name, and he could feel the grip around his wrists tighten as he moved. He knew he could escape the hold if he wanted to, but with Roy he had never felt anything but safe and his boyfriend would stop at the right word from him. Still, the feeling of being trapped under the archer, held down by his powerful arms, was intoxicating and Jason felt the desire burn hotter low in his belly with every second.

Roy was smirking down at him, eyes never leaving Jason’s as he released his nipple and softly stroked over the sensitive skin, soothing the ache he had caused and making Jason moan brokenly. When Roy’s hand trailed over to his other nipple, Jason anticipated another harsh pinch, but instead Roy’s fingers brushed in gentle circles around it.

Jason let his eyes fall closed, getting lost in the grounding ache around his wrists, the teasing touches to his chest and the weight of Roy over him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Roy said, voice reverent and low, and Jason dragged his eyes back open to look up at him. Roy’s gaze held so much honesty it nearly hurt and Jason couldn’t fathom what he had ever done to deserve him.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Roy went on, his thumb rubbing over Jason’s nipple, making him groan and arch, but he still held his boyfriend’s gaze, mesmerized by those green eyes boring into him.

“Every day I get to wake up next to you is a gift,” Roy’s hand was starting to trail lower, teasing touches making Jason shiver until Roy laid his hand flat on his lower belly.

“And the baby growing inside of you…you’re a miracle, Jaybird.”

Jason couldn’t help but surge up, feeling the pull of his restrained arms as he crashed their mouths together in a desperate kiss. Roy kissed him back with just as much feeling, his hand flexing possessively over Jason’s belly, and Jason wanted to be as close as humanly possible to him in that moment, melt into Roy and never part from him.

“Get inside me,” he panted against Roy’s mouth, sounding as needy as he felt. “Roy, I want you inside me, please.”

For a moment Roy seemed to be completely frozen, simply staring down at Jason with huge, lust-blown eyes, before he nodded vigorously, stretching up over Jason to reach for his nightstand and getting out a bottle of lube.

Jason spread his legs further as Roy let go of his wrists, sitting back slightly to spread lube over his fingers. Jason kept his hands over his head, not moving them from where Roy had held them, and when Roy looked up at him and saw him holding the position Jason could see his cock twitch, precum already beading at the tip.

Roy let the bottle fall somewhere between the sheets, stretching back over Jason and taking his wrists back into one hand as the other disappeared between them. Slick fingers pressed against Jason’s entrance and he squeezed his knees lightly against Roy’s sides in encouragement.

Roy’s eyes were focused back on his when he pushed the first finger in gently and Jason let out a long breath at the familiar sensation. Roy moved slowly inside of him, giving Jason plenty of time to relax, until Jason started to rock his hips back against his hand, seeking more.

Roy obliged, pushing a second finger in, and Jason was moaning in pleasure, ready to beg for more, but he knew Roy would never risk hurting him, so he held his tongue and simply concentrated on the sensation of the two callused fingers sliding into him, spreading him open with each pass.

The third finger had him panting, his arms flexing with the need to move, bear down on Roy’s fingers and be properly filled. Jason knew he was looking desperate, but he couldn’t help his small whines at each stroke into him, the way his eyes were hazy with pleasure and blinking slowly up at Roy.

When Roy finally pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock, Jason could have sobbed in relief. He spread his legs even further around his boyfriend’s hips, needing him to get inside him already.

Roy leaned over him, his hand guiding his cock to Jason’s slick entrance, and when he just held this position for several long seconds Jason bucked his hips up, trying to get his cock inside him, but Roy moved back accordingly.

“Roy,” Jason whined, but Roy simply looked down at him, and there was something so vulnerable and open in his expression that Jason went still, holding his gaze and waiting for his boyfriend until he was ready for whatever this was.

“You’re my whole world, Jaybird,” Roy said softly and in that moment Jason knew it to be true. “I love you so much, I can’t put it into words.”

Jason’s breath hitched. “I love you too,” was all he got out before Roy was kissing him, slow and deep, and at the same time he was pushing his hips forward, sliding into Jason in one smooth stroke.

By the time Roy pulled back from the kiss Jason was panting, revelling in the sensation of being filled so completely. He brought his legs up around Roy, crossing his ankles behind him and pulling him even closer.

“Move,” Jason breathed and Roy complied, pulling out halfway and slowly sinking back into him.

The pace Roy set was gentle and slow and breaking Jason apart with every careful thrust. Roy never broke eye-contact with him, his free hand stroking softly along Jason’s thigh, and it felt so intimate Jason knew it couldn’t be called anything other than making love.

His whole body was on fire, every nerve yearning for Roy’s touch and when Roy suddenly snapped his hips harder into him, cock brushing against his prostate and making him nearly scream in pleasure, Jason knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

A broken litany of Roy’s name was falling steadily from his lips, interspaced with little pleas, though he didn’t even know what else he wanted, having Roy inside him was already heaven. When Roy’s hand closed around his cock, stroking firmly in tandem with a hard thrust inside him, Jason arched, feeling himself clench around Roy as he spilled over his hand, his eyes rolling back at the intensity of his climax.

Roy stroked him steadily though the aftershocks, milking every last drop from him while murmuring soft praises against his neck and cheek, nuzzling against him as Jason was lost in a haze of pleasure.

When Jason came back to himself he turned his head slightly, seeking Roy’s mouth for a slow kiss. Roy let go of his cock when he whimpered at the continued stimulation, starting to get over sensitised in the wake of his orgasm, but he also felt Roy’s hard cock still inside him, rocking lightly into him.

Jason squeezed his legs around his boyfriend, pulling him even closer.

“Come inside me,” he whispered against Roy’s mouth and with a low groan Roy started to thrust back into him with purpose.

It didn’t take long for Roy’s movements to lose their rhythm and turn jerky and when Jason clenched around him, Roy came with a shout of his name, spilling deep inside Jason.

Roy practically collapsed down on him afterwards, panting harshly, and as he let go of Jason’s wrists he brought his arms slowly down, circling them around Roy, holding him close. Jason let his legs fall down to the mattress and then they simply laid there, calming down and enjoying the afterglow.

After several minutes Jason could tell that Roy was about to fall asleep on him; his breath had gone even and slow, his eyes were closed, and while he didn’t mind Roy sleeping on him, he didn’t want to wake up sticky with the various fluids they were covered in.

“Roy,” he said softly, brushing the long red hair away from his boyfriend’s face, “Babe, we need to get cleaned up.”

Roy grumbled something unintelligible and turned his face into Jason’s chest.

“Roy,” Jason said more insistently, huffing in exasperation when Roy just pressed his face harder into his chest. “I will roll you off the bed if you don’t get up,” Jason threatened and that got a reaction from the redhead.

Roy lifted his head and blinked at him with sleepy eyes. “I profess my undying love and you threaten to throw me out of bed? Rude.”

Jason rolled his eyes at the melodramatics, but he was still carding his fingers softly through Roy’s hair.

“There is come and lube leaking out of me, I don’t think it’s unreasonable to want to clean up.”

Roy huffed as if this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard but he slowly got up.

“What I wouldn’t do for you, Jaybird,” Roy said as he bent down to get his crutches.

Jason appreciated the view for a second before he retorted a sarcastic “My hero”, which earned him a snort from Roy as Jason got up to join him in the bathroom.

Once they were back in bed, cleaned up and in pyjamas (Jason really didn’t like the idea of his family bursting into their room for some emergency and finding them naked in bed, no thank you) Roy curled around him from behind, one arm protectively over Jason’s middle with his hand splayed across his lower belly. It was a new habit Roy had developed in the last few days and Jason had to admit he really liked it.

Unlike the night before he felt sleep pull on him almost immediately but before he succumbed to it, Roy’s soft voice murmured against his neck, pulling him back into wakefulness.

“You do know I meant every word, Jaybird. Don’t you?”

Jason laid his hand over Roy’s, intertwining their fingers over his belly.

“I know,” he said, turning his head back to look into Roy’s eyes in the darkness. “And I love you too, more than words can describe,” he echoed Roy’s earlier sentiment, meaning it with his whole being.

Roy kissed him gently and then Jason turned back, feeling contend and safe as he laid in the arms of the man who would forever have his heart.

This night sleep came easy and Jason was gone in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is only one day later than usual, yay =D  
> But like I said in the last chapter, I have less time during the week now (I didn't think there was such a difference in working at the office vs at home, but there really is), so I can't promise that the next update will be friday.  
> But I'll try and I have too much fun writing this story to stop for more than a day, really.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing response, all your comments and kudos motivate me so much and make me so happy =D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer, but it is also the longest one yet, so I think that is fair ;)  
> Enjoy =D

“You’re an asshole, Harper!”

Jason’s voice came from the bathroom, startling Roy as he was pulling on his jeans, making him wobble precariously on his one good foot. Once he had found his balance again he looked cautiously at the doorway to the other room but his boyfriend wasn’t visible from where he stood.

Roy frowned. Minutes before Jason had been fine, unusually chipper even after his usual bout of morning sickness. Roy hadn’t done anything but leave him to his routine while he got dressed. What could he have possibly done while he was in another room to earn Jason’s ire?

His first instinct was to yell something sarcastic or snarky back but (and he would never say that out loud, no matter what someone might threaten him with) Jason’s mood’s had been starting to get kind of…fickle over the last weeks. Roy didn’t know if it was the knowledge that Jason was pregnant that was affecting his perception of his boyfriend’s reactions or really mood swings Jason was already experiencing, but either way Roy didn’t want to give Jason any reason to get mad at him.

He hopped his way over to the bathroom and looked in, trying to find out how he had fucked up this time.

“What did I do, Jaybird?” Roy asked cautiously, leaning against the doorframe and letting his eyes sweep over Jason’s body.

He was standing in front of the sink with his back to the door, pyjama pants slung low on his hips, upper body bare, and Roy could tell his eyes had gotten lost in that wide expanse of muscle when Jason called his name in an exasperated tone. Their eyes met in the mirror and Jason gave him a devious smirk

“My eyes are up here.”

So he wasn’t really mad then, that was good to know. Roy let his eyes drift pointedly to Jason’s back again, then down to his ass, before slowly looking back up into Jason’s eyes.

“Can’t blame a guy for enjoying this view,” Roy said and Jason rolled his eyes at him but still looked amused.

Roy hopped closer, grasping Jason’s hips to steady himself once he was behind him.

“Why am I an asshole, then?” he asked, bringing his lips to Jason’s nape and nuzzling softly over the sensitive skin there. He knew this was one of Jason’s weak points and just as he had expected, his boyfriend let out a pleased little hum at the contact, tilting his head forward to give him better access.

So he was not even a little mad.

Good, Roy hated it when they fought and he didn’t even want to imagine how a disagreement between them would play out while they were stuck in a house with Jason’s family. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t take his side…

After a few seconds of simply enjoying the feeling of Jason’s soft skin against his lips and getting lost in his intoxicating smell Roy heard Jason huff lightly.

“ _This_ is why you’re an asshole,” Jason said, but his voice was relaxed and breathy, sounding like he wanted to be annoyed but couldn’t.

Roy smiled against his skin, kissing his way to Jason’s shoulder and looking up at him in the mirror.

“I’m an asshole because I like kissing you?”

“No, because of this,” Jason said, and Roy saw him point at the other side of his neck in the mirror, where a magnificent hickey was now blooming across his pulse point. For a moment Roy was back in that moment last night, Jason arching under him, legs spread and arms over his head, displayed only for Roy with his mark on his neck, and he could feel a shudder run through him.

Jason must have sensed where his mind went because he snapped his fingers in front of Roy’s face to get his attention and then scowled lightly at him.

“You didn’t seem to mind last night,” Roy said with a smirk.

Jason huffed again but he was still leaning back into Roy’s touch. “Last night I didn’t have to sit at the breakfast table with my family and a giant hickey on my neck.”

Roy grimaced slightly, giving Jason an apologetic look and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t think. But you usually really like them, so…”

“Usually I can wear body armor and a helmet to cover something like this up. Can’t exactly do that right now.”

“Won’t happen again, I promise,” Roy said, meaning every word. He liked marking Jason with hickeys, but he didn’t want to ever make him uncomfortable or embarrassed in front of his family.

Jason’s hand found his still resting on his hip, squeezing gently as he said, “It’s fine. Just put them somewhere I can cover them up, next time.”

“You got it, Jaybird,” Roy said, kissing his cheek and then stepping away, leaving Jason to get ready as he himself finished to get dressed.

Breakfast was just as awkward as Jason had feared, though his boyfriend didn’t let on that he was uncomfortable. When they sat down at the table Bruce’s eyes very obviously went down to Jason’s neck, but he only let out a pained sigh and didn’t comment on it. Cassandra also mostly ignored it, only shooting them a small wink.

Jason’s younger brothers were of course not so gracious. Tim did a comical double take, his surprise seeming to wake him up just as much as his usual dose of coffee did. Then his face transformed into an exaggerated expression of disgust, matching the one Damian was pulling next to him.

Honestly, Roy had never seen them look more like brothers than in that moment.

“What are you guys, fifteen?” Tim asked at the same time as Damian said, “Did Harper try to eat you, Todd?”

Jason only rolled his eyes as he reached for a piece of toast, starting to butter it without replying to either of them.

His brothers must have realised that Jason wouldn’t let himself get pulled into such a childish argument (although Roy knew his boyfriend wasn’t above being childish; in this case he was most likely just embarrassed), so Damian turned to Bruce next.

“Father, I demand to go with you on patrol on school nights. As you can see, you cannot leave me alone in the house with them doing _this_.”

The kid was gesturing dramatically at Jason’s neck and Roy had to hand it to him, the youngest Wayne really knew how to spin a situation to his advantage.

Tim also looked reluctantly impressed and Jason was now glowering darkly at the current Robin. Bruce just looked very tired and if Roy had ever needed a reason why that one baby currently growing inside Jason would be enough for them, this was it.

“Damian, whatever your brother does in his room with Roy doesn’t concern you. You’re not going out on school nights and that is final!”

Damian’s scowl was impressive, but so was Bruce’s unbreaking stare. Finally Damian relented, muttering something under his breath that was too quiet for anyone to hear, but was no doubt unflattering. Bruce’s expression darkened and Roy knew the signs of an imminent Wayne Family DisputeTM so he decided to surreptitiously intervene.

“So glad I’m an only child,” he muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jason snorted next to him, Tim’s face split into a grin and even Damian’s lip twitched up where he was still pouting.

“Siblings can be good,” Cassandra said and when Roy looked at her there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

“Oh?” he asked and she nodded at Jason’s neck.

“Entertainment,” she said with a smirk, making Tim and Damian snicker.

“Target Practice,” Jason said, earning himself a waffle thrown at his face from Tim that he neatly caught.

“Scape goats,” Tim said, dodging the elbow to the ribs from Damian.

“Placeholders,” Damian sniffed haughtily, but there was no malice in his voice.

“Headaches,” Bruce said resignedly and the whole table burst out laughing.

As it was a Monday morning Bruce, Tim and Damian left for work and school after breakfast. Bruce had very obviously been avoiding leaving the house since Jason and Roy had come to stay at the Manor, but even a CEO had to make an appearance at his company sometimes.

The way he was reassuring Jason that he would be back as soon as possible while Jason just looked at his father like he was crazy would have been funny if Roy didn’t understand the underlying fear of something happening to Jason a little too well. Wasn’t like Roy would be leaving the Manor any time soon, even though he could if he wanted to.

Over the last week they had started to build up a routine for the day. Until lunch Jason and Roy would spend most of their time together in what Tim had dubbed their ‘couple time’. It wasn’t a phrase Roy would have used, but it was a rather apt description. During the afternoon Roy would try to get some work done and Jason mostly vanished into the library or would help Alfred in the kitchen.

When Roy had jokingly asked one day if they really needed the whole afternoon to prepare one meal, he had received twin looks of incredulity and disappointment, so now he made himself scarce in the kitchen. Also, he knew how much Jason loved to spend time with his grandfather, so he didn’t want to encroach on that.

Roy had just slid under one of the Batmobiles, intending to build in new parts he had designed recently that should increase the acceleration and make the shift between gears even smoother at high speeds, when he heard light footsteps come down the stairs into the Cave. Everyone in this house full of Bats had light footsteps of course, but he could still tell that it wasn’t Jason, because he just knew his gait too well, and most likely not Cassandra, because you generally didn’t hear her move at all.

The steps got louder and eventually stopped right next to the Batmobile he was under. When he just continued with his work a foot kicked his leg in impatience.

“Harper, what are you doing down there?”

Damian’s voice sounded haughty but also curious, so Roy refrained from kicking back (also he was sure the little brat would use his two functioning legs over Roy’s one to his advantage; no Bat could resist winning after all).

“Working,” Roy answered, which earned him an annoyed little “Tt”.

“I can see that,” Damian shot back. When Roy didn’t say anything else Damian huffed but finally asked, “What are you working on?”

Roy grinned but didn’t let it show in his voice when he called, “Come down here if you want to find out.”

He wasn’t really sure the kid would do it, but a few seconds later Damian had apparently found a second car creeper and was sliding next to him under the vehicle. Roy remembered Jason telling him that the kid had a hand for mechanics and he wasn’t disappointed.

When he explained what he was doing Damian followed his words with interest and even started to suggest little improvements they could try. He also was an immense help in building in the new parts, making the work go a lot faster than Roy could have accomplished on his own.

Once they were back out from under the car Roy took the boy over to his workbench, showing him his sketches and plans for further new features he wanted to incorporate in a new model. When he asked Damian for his opinion, the kid’s eyes lit up and Roy had to admit he felt his heart melt a little bit at that.

“You know,” he said after they had talked for at least an hour about his plans, “you’re really good at this. I could really use your help on this project if you’re interested.”

The blush that was creeping over Damian’s face coupled with the shy smile he gave Roy made the kid look adorable and Roy had to stop himself from ruffling his hair. That would definitely not end well for him.

“You want my help?” Damian asked, sounding like he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “But,” he went on hesitantly, “wouldn’t you prefer working with one of the others?”

The Robins and their constant self-worth issues. Some day Roy was going to have a serious discussion with Bruce about how letting all of his sons carry the same mantle made them liable to comparing themselves to each other and of course only see their shortcomings.

For now though, he could start with reassuring Damian.

“Buddy, I’m gonna let you in on a secret. Jason might know how to blow stuff up, but he is shit at actually building something. Tim knows how computers work and how to hack nearly everything, but I bet you he can’t even perform an oil change. And don’t get me started on Dick; his attention span isn’t made for designing mechanical stuff. You’re so much better at this, and also good company, I have to say.”

It wasn’t completely true that all the former Robins were inept mechanics, they had all been taught more than basic knowledge. But Damian was definitely more talented in this area and also the only one with an interest, as far as Roy could tell.

And the way Damian’s blush deepened as he ducked his head and grinned down at the floor was worth the little fib to Roy. He was sure Damian was aware of his brothers’ skills anyway, so his words wouldn’t really hurt anyone.

“Okay,” Damian said, voice quieter than he normally spoke as he finally looked up at Roy again, “I would like to assist you with this project, Harper.”

“Perfect,” Roy said, clapping his hands together and swivelling his chair back towards the table. “So, what do you think about this connecting element?”

It became part of his daily routine then to wait for Damian to return from school so they could work on the Batmobile project together. Jason had called him a big softie and jokingly questioned whether the pregnancy made Roy hormonal when he had told him in the evening, but Roy could read the fondness in Jason’s eyes.

He might still pretend sometimes to be the tough older brother in contrast to Dick’s mother-hen act, but Roy knew Jason was just as soft when it came to his little brothers. He would protect them, sure, but that was true for all of the Batkids. His little brothers however had Jason wrapped around their fingers and Roy had seen him do the most ridiculous and indulgent stuff for them. Jason could pretend all he wanted, but at heart he was just as much of a softie as Roy.

That brought Roy to the realisation that their kid would get away with everything, but...well, was that such a bad thing, really?

That Friday Roy was down in the Cave, working on one of his own projects before Damian came home, when he heard the Zeta tube activate on the far wall. He didn’t even look up at the sound, he was too deeply focused on his work and besides only members of the Justice League and other associated heroes had access to the network after all, so there was really no need to worry.

He didn’t hear any footsteps coming his way, but seconds later strong arms were wrapped around him and Roy found himself easily lifted into the air. His arms were flailing around on instinct, but when he registered that he was _literally_ in the air and long fiery hair was floating around him, he relaxed into the hold that was really more of a hug.

“Roy,” Kori crowed, “I have missed you very much.”

“Me too, princess,” he said with a wide grin. “If you let me down I might even hug you back.”

Kori laughed but floated them back to the ground, putting Roy down lightly to avoid any strain on his still healing ankle. As promised, Roy turned around immediately and hugged her back tightly.

Life in the Manor was great and spending this much time with Jason without constantly running for their lives from whatever mayhem they had caused this week was really nice, but he had missed Kori. She was a much a part of their little family as any of the Queen’s or Wayne’s.

“How has life been on the Watchtower?” Roy asked when he finally took a step back from her.

“Stressful,” she said, “once you are up there, the Justice League will put you to work, whether you are a member or not.”

Roy nodded in sympathy. That was how the hero community worked, largely. If you were trusted and available, there was always something to do for you. Only exception was the Bats, truly, because they were all control freaks and too paranoid to delegate their work to other people, even if they were overworked and needed to take a break…not that Roy would say it like that now that he was all but legally a part of the family.

“But I finally got a break and have also finished the repairs on my ship, so I wanted to see how you were coping here at Wayne Manor.”

“Pretty good,” Roy said with a laugh, “life is kind of quiet right now, but I like it.”

“That is good to hear. I was worried the Wayne’s might eat you alive,” Kori said with a teasing smirk.

“Nah,” Roy said, “they all love me. You know my irresistible charm.”

Kori snorted but didn’t disagree with him. Her expression turned more serious however when she asked, “How is Jason?”

“He’s good, too. Reads a lot, spends time cooking with Alfred. Him and Bruce are getting on really great at the moment and him and his siblings, they’re sickeningly sweet together, you’ll see.”

Kori was smiling and Roy could tell that she had been worried about them, but his words seemed to have reassured her.

“The baby is fine, too,” he went on in a softer voice. “Jay had a check-up when we got here and Doc Thompkins said everything looked normal.”

Kori nodded, practically radiating happiness. “That part I already knew. Bruce showed me the ultrasound picture, he seemed very proud.”

“He did?” Roy asked, speechless for a moment.

“Of course,” Kori replied like she didn’t understand his surprise. “I saw him show it to Clark and Diana, too. He sounded very excited. And Oliver was also up on the Watchtower a few days ago, telling Barry and Arthur, so I’m sure the rest of the League knows already by now.”

“Huh.”

The image of Bruce and Oliver excitedly showing the first picture of their grandchild to other heroes had a wide smile blooming on Roy’s face.

“You need to tell Jay that,” Roy said and Kori simply nodded in understanding.

They might both have reconciled with their fathers but hearing something like this was still a very welcome reminder how much they meant to them. Roy was sure Jason would feel just as happy as he did right now when he heard about this.

Roy and Kori made their was up into the Manor where they found Jason reading in the library. He was curled up on the couch he always insisted had the best light, looking completely at peace. Jason also wasn’t alone; Cassandra was curled up next to him and Alfred the cat was purring softly on his lap. Roy knew that Jason liked his sister’s calming presence and the whole tableau was just something that Roy could look at for hours and bask in the fact that Jason could have this again– safety, contentment, a family that loved him, the simple joy of diving into new worlds whenever he wanted to. He knew Jason deserved the world and he was so happy that finally life seemed to give him all that, even though the circumstances were (as usual for the Wayne’s) kind of unconventional.

Cass noticed them as soon as they crossed the threshold of the room of course, opening her dark eyes and looking intently at them, and Roy had the distinct impression that she was guarding her brother. When she saw that it was them though she sent them a small smile before relaxing back against Jason.

He only became aware of them when Roy and Kori were just a few feet away, which told them all how comfortable and unguarded Jason was in the Manor. Anywhere else his situational awareness would never have let them get so close without being noticed.

When Jason saw Kori his whole face lit up and he was on his feet as fast as he could shift the cat from his lap, catching Kori in a fierce hug a second later.

“Did you miss me?” Kori asked with a laugh, retuning the embrace just as tightly.

“Always, princess,” Jason answered and it took quite a while until either of them let go again.

Roy could see the brief hesitation in Kori when she let go of Jason and turned towards Cassandra. As far as he knew, the two had only met a couple of times in costume, but never in a private setting. Jason had told him and Kori enough about his sister however that Kori knew simply hugging Cass without express permission was a very bad idea.

Instead she extended her hand with a wide smile.

“It is an honour to finally meet you, Cassandra Wayne.”

Cass studied Kori for a second before an answering smile appeared on her face and she took Kori’s hand, shaking firmly.

“Cass,” she said simply and Kori’s look softened.

“Then you can call me Kori.”

Jason had stepped closer to Roy meanwhile, wrapping an arm around his waist like he always did since Roy had to use the crutches (not that he wasn’t physically affectionate before, but Roy definitely noticed an increase – not that he minded). Roy was leaning against him when Cassandra’s eyes shifted to look at them and a mischievous expression crossed her face.

“They are like your family,” she said to Kori, nodding towards them.

Roy didn’t see where this was going, but judging by the slight grin on Cassandra’s face, it wasn’t anywhere good for them. Honestly, how could everyone still believe she was the sweetest of the Wayne children; she was just as ruthless as her brothers.

“Yes,” Kori said sounding slightly confused, also turning towards them, “they are.”

“So we are nearly sisters,” Cass went on.

Kori shot her an amused look but nodded lightly.

“Sisters gossip,” Cass finally said, her grin now huge, and Roy already knew there was nothing he could do when Kori let out a delighted laugh.

“Yes, they do,” she said, ignoring Jason’s pleading “No, Kori, come on.” as she hooked her arm through Cass’s and they strolled out of the library without another glance at them.

They just stood there in silence for a long moment until Jason let out a deep groan and let his forehead rest against Roy’s temple.

“I’m sure Kori’s not going to tell her anything too embarrassing, Jaybird,” Roy said in a reassuring tone, patting Jason’s hand where it was still holding onto him.

There was another groan and then Jason straightened back up, pressing a soft kiss against Roy’s temple and squeezing his hip before turning towards the door.

“We’d better follow them to make sure,” he said and so they made their way after them.

Luckily they caught up to Kori and Cass in the kitchen, where Kori was talking animatedly with Alfred and it didn’t seem like enough time had passed for her to tell Cass much. Although the little wink Cass sent in their direction when they hurried (very dignified, of course) into the room didn’t fill Roy with confidence.

After Kori had promised to stay for dinner Alfred shoed them out of the kitchen so he could prepare ‘a meal worthy of a princess’.

Kori had laughed at the old joke and Roy knew she had really missed the butler since the days when she had been often over at Wayne Manor as Dick’s girlfriend. He was sure she would visit a lot more in the future during their stay here and also once the baby was born. She would be an important part in their baby’s life, that was something Jason and Roy had been absolutely sure about from the start.

They decided to sit down in the garden, as even in the usually dreary Gotham summer was slowly starting to creep in and it was a pleasantly sunny and warm day.

Conversations with Kori were always easy and Roy barely noticed how time flew by as he talked with her about the repairs on her ship, ideas for future upgrades already flying through his mind, as she and Jason started to debate some telenovela they were both currently watching (something Roy just couldn’t get into, no matter how often both of them had tried) and when Kori asked after their life here at the Manor.

Cass was mostly silent, watching them intently and only occasionally interjecting short opinions, but Roy had learned by now that that was just how she was.

Eventually Tim and Damian joined them, although Damian spent the first time outside more with Titus than with them. Roy thought that was probably pretty normal younger sibling behaviour, when all the people around were at least a few years older than you. Not like the kid ever really brought friends his age around though, as far as Roy knew.

As it was nearing dinner time Dick also showed up, having come over for his weekend visit to Gotham. That addition of course prompted some reminiscing about the good old times. After Kori had told a story about her taking Jason flying when he had still been Robin against the orders of Bruce and to the great delight of Jason she turned to Damian with a wide smile.

“I could take you flying, too. It is a Robin tradition in a way.”

“I don’t think Father would like that,” Damian said, but Roy could tell he wasn’t wholly convinced by his own words. If the Wayne kids were anything, it was headstrong, after all.

“Since when do you care about that?” Jason snorted next to Roy as Dick said, “Please, you go flying with Jon all the time.”

“That’s different,” Damian said and Roy had barely asked “How?” when Tim said in a mockingly sweet voice, “Because Dami _likes_ Jon.”

Roy wasn’t sure if the deep red colour shooting into Damian’s cheeks was caused by embarrassment or anger, but it was definitely impressive.

“Shut up, Drake,” he hissed, but Tim just grinned at him.

“Dami and Jon, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-“

The rest of the song was broken off as Damian threw himself at Tim, taking them both down to the floor where they started to wrestle, hissing at each other like angry cats.

Roy watched for a few seconds before he could take his eyes away from the two teenagers rolling around in the grass and looked at their older siblings, who were all just watching with mild interest.

“Shouldn’t we like…stop them?” Roy asked, instantly feeling stupid at the unimpressed looks thrown his way.

“Tim knew,” was all Cassandra had to say before she turned her attention back to her brothers, scooting her chair back slightly when a limb flailed too close to her.

“It’s good training,” Jason said and Roy had to do a double take because this was the man who was already worried about their child ever wanting to go out as a vigilante, but his little brothers duking it out on the floor was okay?

“We’ll step in if they really try to hurt each other,” was Dick’s commentary and Roy met Kori’s eyes, seeing them mirror his disbelief in what this family considered normal…and Kori was an _actual alien_.

Jason leaned close to him, a smile in his voice as he murmured “Too late to escape now, darling” startling a laugh out of him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said back quietly, reaching for Jason’s hand under the table. “But you have to admit, your family is weird.”

Before Roy had to decide if he wanted to risk involving himself in the mini-showdown being fought out on the floor the patio doors opened and Bruce stepped out onto the lawn. He hadn’t even taken two steps before he bellowed, “Timothy! Damian! Stop it!”

The boys disentangled themselves with impressive speed and by the time Bruce had made his way over they were both standing upright again, clothes in disarray and faces smudged with dirt, but as far as Roy could tell neither of them was injured. Maybe the others had been right to let them fight it out like that. If either of them had really meant to do any damage, they would definitely look different.

Bruce came to a stop in front of them with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face, letting out a deep sigh.

“I thought we had moved past this,” he said sternly, eying both of them with disapproval.

“Drake started it-”

“Damian attacked me-“

Tim and Damian started simultaneously and Roy had to hide a grin at how these two teenagers, who were already staples in the superhero community, still acted like children at home.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Bruce said loudly over their justifications, holding up a hand to stop them.

He seemed to look them over for injuries for a second and when he didn’t find any his whole demeanour became slightly less stern, although he still didn’t sound happy when he spoke next.

“Go get cleaned up and then you can help Alfred with dinner. We’re eating outside today, so you two will carry everything, understood?”

They both nodded and then trotted towards the door, vanishing inside.

Once they were out of sight Bruce let out a weary sigh and sank down into the chair next to Cassandra.

“Could you please stop your brothers from fighting the next time it happens?” he asked, although his tone was less than hopeful.

“Because fighting is bad,” Cass said in a mock Batman voice, making both Dick and Jason giggle.

Yeah, Roy could see how Bruce didn’t have a leg to stand on in that argument.

Despite the earlier excitement, dinner was a very nice and talkative affair and the addition of Kori brought a few new topics to the table. Before everyone left to get ready for patrol though (or in Kori’s case back up to the Watchtower) Bruce called the whole table to attention.

“Barbara called me today, she thinks she has found everything still out there pertaining to Jason’s death.”

Roy heard the small hesitation before Bruce said those last words and he could feel the atmosphere turn noticeably colder. It was a topic not often discussed in Wayne Manor, at least not in words quite as frank as this, and Roy himself felt his body tense up purely at the thought of it. They all knew what had happened to Jason and that he was okay now, he was sitting right next to them after all, but still; his death, just like Damian’s, would forever haunt the people who loved them.

“As everyone is here for the weekend she wanted to come over tomorrow, so we can all look through everything together and start to work on the cover story. It has to work in relation to every family member's public history, so it would be advisable to craft it together. Is anyone not available tomorrow?”

There were headshakes all around the table and Bruce nodded slightly.

“Okay, then I will tell Barbara and we can start on getting Jason legally resurrected tomorrow,” he said, sending a smile towards Jason.

Jason smiled back, but Roy could feel him tense up next to him, so he laid a soothing hand on Jason’s thigh.

“Everything okay?” he asked quietly as everyone else was starting to get up and began to carry the plates and dishes inside.

Jason hesitated for a moment before one of his hands came to rest on top of Roy’s on his thigh, squeezing slightly as he turned to face him.

“Yeah, it’s just…it’s really happening, you know?”

Roy looked into Jason’s eyes for a moment, trying to find out if that thought was tied to anxiety or happiness and found a strange mixture of both.

“You still want this, right?” Roy asked.

Jason immediately nodded his head before Roy had even finished his question, but his voice sounded hesitant when he spoke next and his gaze had shifted to the floor.

“Of course I do. It’s just…what if I fuck this up again?”

“Hey,” Roy said softly, guiding Jason’s head up so he could meet his eyes again, “you did not fuck anything up in the past and you won’t in the future. This is your family, they love you and want you back, officially. And you know how stubborn the Wayne’s can be, so you can just stop worrying now, because they always get what they want.”

Jason’s lips turned up into a smile and then he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Roy’s lips.

“What have I ever done to deserve you?” Jason asked.

That’s the same question I ask myself every day, Roy thought, but instead of saying it he just pulled Jason into a deep kiss.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast there was a noticeable restlessness present in everyone around the table as they were clearly anticipating the meeting with Barbara. Roy himself was feeling excited and happy at the prospect of what this meant for his boyfriend, but also wasn’t looking forward to sifting through evidence of Jason’s murder for a whole day. He was sure everyone else was feeling the same, which explained the strange energy in the room.

Barbara arrived punctual as ever an hour later. Roy hadn’t really seen her a lot in recent years, even though he had had regular contact with her as Oracle due to his frequent stays in Gotham. Batman might be territorial about the city, but he had nothing on the all-seeing Oracle. Roy had known he couldn’t step foot into the city without her knowing. When she had contacted him while he had been alone in Jason’s apartment for the first time, waiting for his boyfriend to return home from the weekly market (Jason just had to have his special fresh ingredients, no matter how early he had to get up for them), she had asked him quite frankly what his intentions regarding Jason were. He had spluttered for a moment but then answered truthfully. Barbara had been silent for a few seconds before asking him for help on a case the Birds of Prey were working on that seemed to have connections to Star City and that had been that.

In a way she was like the big sister of the Wayne brood Roy mused as everyone congregated in the front hall to greet Barbara. A big sister who was silently watching out for them from the shadows of her computer screens, which seemed very fitting for the Bats.

“Hi Barbie,” Jason said when it was his turn and bent down to give her a tight hug, standing back up with a warm smile on his face.

Barbara looked up at him with fond eyes but there was also a playful smile on her face.

“Boy Wonder. Or should I say Dad Wonder? Why do you always have to go the extra mile for the drama?”

Jason laughed and Roy caught his by now familiar gesture going with it, the hand that always seemed to come to rest on top of his stomach when someone was talking about the baby. He had seen it countless times in the last weeks, but it still made joy bloom in his chest every time.

“You know me, can’t do anything the boring way. And this time it really wasn’t my fault.”

“That’s what you always say,” Barbara retorted in an amused tone before her face turned sincere.

“No matter how it happened though, I am very happy for you. For both of you,” she said, her gaze shifting from Jason to Roy and back.

“Thank you,” Jason said and Roy couldn’t help the wide grin on his face as he echoed the words, also bending down to hug her.

Once the whole family had found their way into the living room, Barbara began to present her findings. Bruce had also placed a few folders on the coffee table and Roy couldn’t help his eyes from straying to the innocent looking paperwork every few seconds. Were there pictures of Jason’s corpse in those folders? His autopsy report? The impersonal description of one of the most horrible moments in his boyfriend's life, collected on some simple pieces of paper?

Jason must have noticed him tensing up or how his attention strayed, because one of his hands came to rest on Roy’s lower back, his thumb rubbing soothing circles while his other hand took Roy’s with a firm grip. It was a welcome reminder that Jason was fine, sitting next to him, but Roy felt slightly guilty that Jason had to reassure him in this situation. It couldn’t be easy for Jason to sit here and discuss this topic either. Roy leaned a little closer against Jason, both as a silent ‘Thank you’ and as a reminder that he was also here for Jason if he needed it.

“To start of with,” Barbara began, everyone’s attention on her, “I think we got very lucky in terms of digital traces regarding Jason’s death.”

Roy could practically see the whole room relax at those words and he also felt relieved, but he wouldn’t feel completely reassured until they had reviewed everything. There were a lot of things that could go wrong with this legal resurrection.

“I couldn’t find any concrete evidence of what exactly happened to Jason in any public database. There are of course some reports in law enforcement ones, but they were pretty vague and didn’t contain any specific details to Jason. Once we go public and sufficiently prove that you’re you, they will just assume it was another boy who looked kind of similar to you. That is one point where Bruce’s insistence to handle everything himself back then works in our favour.”

Roy could hear the old disapproval in Barbara’s words and also felt Jason shift uncomfortably in his seat next to him. He pressed his thigh more firmly against Jason’s, watching at the same time as Bruce’s expression turned visibly closed off in reaction to that last sentence. Roy couldn’t even imagine how horrible that time must have been for him, remembered Dick’s helplessness as he couldn’t keep his father from spiralling into an even deeper abyss with each day back then on top of his own grief about losing his little brother. It was helpful now, but back then it had clearly been a form of self-punishment for Bruce to work through the death of his son in that way.

“There are a few things though that are public record and can be dug up by any journalist worth their salt, but I think most of it shouldn’t be a problem. Jason flying to Ethiopia unaccompanied can be proven with the airline’s manifest and some of your credit card statements. We could doctor those, but even though smartphones weren’t as commonplace back then yet, I found some pictures taken in Gotham airport with Jason in the background on an old travel blog, so there might be further proof out there.”

“Me disappearing in a foreign country rather than in Gotham makes more sense anyway,” Jason said and Roy could see most of the other people around the room nodding at that.

“That’s what I figured, too,” Barbara said. Her voice got a little more careful when she continued, eyes carefully taking in Jason’s reaction at her next words. “It would also fit as Sheila Haywood was in Ethiopia at the time.”

Roy could hear Jason suck in a breath next to him and squeezed his hand as he felt his boyfriend’s body turn tense. Jason’s birthmother was not a topic he spoke about – at all. The one time it had come up between them, Jason had practically spit her name, let out a string of curses and then disappeared into another room with a slammed door and a very firm “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Roy hadn’t seen any reason to force the issue so he had never brought it back up. But now it seemed Jason would have no other choice but to confront it.

“What does she have to do with anything,” Jason said, his voice sounding quiet and pained.

Roy saw the rest of the family throw him cautious looks, but no one said anything at first. Going by the darkened expressions on everyone’s faces, no one liked to think about that woman and her involvement in Jason’s death and Roy would have to agree. How could anyone ever hand their own son over to the Joker and simply watch as he was viciously beaten half-to-death? He would never say it out loud to Jason, but Roy thought she had gotten what she deserved in the end.

“It was made public that she was your biological mother,” Bruce said eventually, sounding as if having to acknowledge her connection to Jason pained him. With a grimace he went on,” I didn’t know what she had done back then and you know we buried you next to her. We had to explain what you were doing in Ethiopia and we tried to stick to the truth as far as possible.”

That wasn’t news to anyone in the room, but Roy could still tell that Jason very much didn’t like it, was practically biting his tongue in an effort not to say whatever was running through his head.

“We can use that, though,” Tim said, voice calculating. “It was a reasonable assumption that the kid found with her in that warehouse was Jason. And given that there was a massive explosion, we can explain the mistaken identities with the, you know…damage.”

It was clear he, as well as everyone else in the room, got uncomfortable at those last words, but if they were going through with this, there would be a lot more discussions like this in their future. Jason seemed to be the only one who was unaffected, nodding at Tim’s words.

“Jason ran off to find her, she died and somehow Jason got lost in a foreign country, that’s believable,” Dick said, a contemplative frown on his face. “But how do we explain that Jason didn’t come home or reach out to Bruce? It’s been years, after all.”

“First off, we should say I came back to the family a few years ago and we’re just now making it public,” Jason said. “Needed the time to find ourselves as a family again or something, the press will love that.”

“True,” Cass said, nodding in approval, and Roy was sure from her soft smile that she wasn’t talking about the opinion of the press.

“It also gives us more room to explain your relationship with Master Roy,” Alfred put in with a thoughtful undertone.

Roy gave the old butler a grateful smile. Yeah, if they had to spin a story about them getting together in some kind of whirlwind affair just days after Jason came home from being thought dead, the media would go wild. Not that this whole story wouldn’t end in a media storm, but they didn’t have to give them more ammunition than necessary.

“It shouldn’t coincide with your real return to Gotham, though,” Bruce said, giving Jason a complicated look, but Roy could clearly make out a great deal of guilt and regret in those dark eyes. “You can’t be connected to the Red Hood, especially back in those days.”

Roy heard Jason suck in breath and when he looked over at him his boyfriend’s gaze was on the floor as he nodded in response to Bruce’s words. He knew Jason still harboured a lot of guilt over his first time back in Gotham, the ruthlessness and sheer bloodlust the Pit had given him making him do things he wouldn’t even think about doing today.

“You need to protect your secret identity in general again,” Bruce went on, clearly trying to soften his earlier words, “just like all of us, it’s not…not just back then, also when you go out again. Jason Todd and the Red Hood have to be two separate individuals from now on.”

“Wayne,” Jason said, looking back up at Bruce.

“What?” Bruce said, appearing very confused for a moment.

“We agreed, it’s Jason Peter Wayne from now on, remember?”

There were a few seconds of stunned silence and then Bruce’s face took on one of the warmest expressions Roy had ever seen from him.

“Of course I remember.”

The atmosphere that had been quiet tense until now relaxed and they got on with the discussion. Just like Barbara Bruce had thankfully not found a lot of physical evidence left that they needed to incorporate into whatever story they came up with. Leslie had performed the autopsy (“Hey, at least the next time she cuts me open she only takes a baby out and not all of my organs.” Jason’s humour was an acquired taste, even Roy could admit that) so they didn’t need to worry about anyone insisting it had really been the corpse of Jason Todd back then. Most reports from that time had found their way into the Cave already and there were no incriminating hard copies left that Bruce could find.

“There is one other person who saw Jason’s body we should talk to,” Barbara said, focusing everyone’s attention back on her. At the questioning looks she received she turned pointedly to Bruce, giving him a stern look like she already knew what his answer would be.

“My father.”

“Barbara,” Bruce started, but she didn’t let him get further.

“I know you two like to pretend you don’t know how much the other one knows and I won’t even suggest you break this ridiculous farce of ‘plausible deniability’, but you have to talk to him about this. He gave the press an official statement back then, he closed the investigation on the case, he’s a known friend of the Wayne family. We were at the funeral, Bruce, you can’t just let him hear about this from the news like everyone else.”

Bruce was silent for a long moment before his whole posture seemed to slump down into his armchair, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You’re right,” he said quietly and Roy could read the surprise in nearly every face around the room. Merely Alfred and Cassandra seemed completely nonplussed by his quick acquiescence, but then that was to be expected from them.

Barbara nodded in satisfaction before they continued to work through the documents Bruce had brought. When they had finally sifted through everything the question of what they should tell the world had happened to Jason came back into focus.

“I think we should stick with the truth as far as possible,” Jason began, receiving a mix of curious and disbelieving looks from everyone around the room.

“For a start, we should keep everything up until that warehouse explosion the same as in the story that is already public. Only I wasn’t killed, just very badly injured.”

“Jay,” Dick started, but Jason held up his hand.

“Think about it, Dickie. It’s not unbelievable that an injured kid gets lost in a hospital in a foreign country. Also, if someone ever sees my scars, that’s a way better explanation than all those jet ski accidents Bruce always has to pretend to have.”

There were snickers from everyone and even Alfred hid a smile behind his politely raised glass of water. Roy couldn’t keep from laughing as well because it was true. All the overly ridiculous stories detailing the life of accident prone billionaire Brucie Wayne had always been too funny for anyone knowing the real man behind that particular mask. Not that Ollie didn’t have to spin the same kind of stories to explain his injuries, but somehow with Bruce it had always been more amusing – and not only to Roy. He knew that most of the superhero community saved those news stories and the very brave ones even made fun of Bruce for them to his face (although only his kids, Clark and Diana could really get away with that. Roy might now, too, but he wasn’t particularly inclined to try it since his last one at fifteen had ended…not good.).

“That sounds unexpectedly intelligent, Todd.”

“Why, thank you, Little D,” Jason said in an overly sweet voice making Damian scowl darkly at the nickname. 

“That still leaves a few years we have to cover,” Tim said, looking expectantly at Jason. Thankfully in terms of evidence the time they least had to worry about was Jason’s stay with the League. It was a complete blank as far as public or online records went, given that the organisation operated completely in secret, so they could simply make up whatever they pleased for that time period. “Do you have something in mind already?”

“In a way,” Jason said, hesitating slightly before he explained, “I was catatonic when I came back, so why not stick with that. Full recovery would have taken a long time without the Pit, so that is the perfect excuse. And given that I was in a foreign country and everyone thought I was dead, no one will question that you never found me. Why should you have looked?”

“I can forge the paperwork for that,” Barbara said slowly, already nodding.

“How did you come home then?” Tim asked.

Jason shrugged. “Keep it simple. I woke up, slowly recovered and by the time I could remember who I was I simply called B and he came to get me. We don’t need to make it more dramatic than that. I guarantee you the press will love this ‘lost son finds his way home’ bit enough as it is.”

“They’ll puff this story up anyway,” Roy put in. “You’re the Gotham Waynes, it’s a news story when one of you gets a new haircut.”

There were grimaces on all of their faces at that and no one said anything to Damian’s muttered “Vultures”.

“We should focus their interest on the family reunion, not the time Master Jason spent away,” Alfred put in, voice thoughtful. “That way they will hopefully refrain from digging too much into those years. Emotional stories sell more issues anyway, so we are really doing them a favour.”

Roy had to smirk at the devious side to those words. He knew of course that Alfred had worked too long for the Waynes and before in the service to be merely a butler but seeing this calculating and slightly mischievous side to him was still delightful.

“Yeah, we’re really just altruistic,” Jason said with a snort, grinning at his grandfather.

“It is not a crime to make use of any advantage one can, Master Jason,” Alfred said in his most proper voice, but there was a sparkle of humour in his eyes.

“That means interviews with every family member,” Bruce said, looking intently at each of his children. “We have to make this look good, sell this as a family.”

There were groans all around the room, but Roy could tell they were mostly for show.

“That includes you, Roy,” Bruce said and Roy held back his own groan at that.

He had known that of course, but interviews always sucked. He put on a bright smile instead of showing that though.

“Oh, I know how to handle the press, B. They will love us.”

With that he leaned over and kissed Jason on the cheek, taking great pride in the eyerolls and scrunched noses his overly dramatic display of affection earned him.

“Just…keep it PG,” Bruce sighed, sounding resigned.

“At least those disgusting displays should keep the gossip rags happy,” Damian murmured, earning him a “Be nice” and a hair ruffle from Dick, leaving him with a truly ridiculous head of hair and a magnificent pout.

“We’re not doing interviews with gossip rags,” Bruce said, ignoring the rest Damian had said. “I already made plans with a reporter for the next weekend, so you’ll have time to prepare.”

“Not Vicky Vale!” came from all Wayne children simultaneously and it was truly a thing of beauty to see Bruce Wayne look from one to the next with his mouth open and no words coming out in his surprise.

“No,” he eventually said, voice unusually high. “No, I did not ask Vicky. Although I don’t see-“

“Don’t start,” Dick groaned as Tim and Damian made gagging noises and Jason muttered “I’d rather be dead again than talk to her.”

“No Vicky,” Cass said, voice very firm and final, making Bruce go silent.

“She’s not that bad,” he eventually murmured, but at the scorching looks his kids sent him he moved on. “No, it’s not Vicky. We need someone with less public connection to us and a very good standing in the journalistic community to break this story. This has to be beyond reproach, so they need to be unquestioned in their integrity.”

“You can just say Clark, you know?” Tim said. “We won’t judge you for asking your best friend and he is a good reporter.”

“It’s not Clark,” Bruce said with a slightly affronted look.

“Oh, so you know a lot of other very good reporters we can trust?” Jason asked.

There was a slight hesitation before Bruce answered.

“I asked Lois.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every comment, kudo and subscription =D  
> You are the reason I wrote 60k in about 2 months. I would have never thought this story would get so long - and there still is a lot to come in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this took so long.  
> Work and real life got super busy and stressful and I just didn't have any time to write.

The next two weeks were a flurry of activity.

The framework for Jason’s resurrection had been laid that Friday, sure, but there were a great number of details still to discuss, so the whole family spent the rest of the weekend planning.

They had to build up a detailed timeline of when exactly Jason contacted the family again, came back to Gotham, met each of them again or for the first time. For those first meetings Jason and each of his siblings worked out a thoroughly heart-warming story; after all, they wanted to keep the public’s attention on the family reunion, not Jason’s absence.

Sticking to the truth as far as possible was of course always the easiest option to ensure that no one accidently told a journalist something that would discredit the rest of their story, but especially in the family aspect that was hard to accomplish.

Spinning Jason’s first meeting with Tim, where he had half beaten the teen to death, into a sweet anecdote was for example not really an option. Instead they practically made up a completely new one and Jason had to admit, coming up with increasingly more heart wrenching and at times ridiculous tales for a whole afternoon was a lot of fun.

As it turned out Damian was especially good at reframing events that had happened on patrol to fit into the normal Wayne family picture. After he had rebuild the fifth story with an expertly eye for detail, Jason had leaned over to Bruce with a smirk.

“His teenage years are going to be so much fun,” he said, earning himself a grunt and an unamused glare.

Not like it was Jason’s fault the kid was such a good liar.

They had also worked out a timetable for the ‘big reveal’ as everyone was calling it by now. 

Lois would come by to interview them all over the next weekend and her article would be published at the end of the following week in concert with a press conference at Wayne Manor. Also, and here Bruce was insistent while Jason had just rolled his eyes but acquiesced in the end, they would need to host some kind of gala to ‘welcome him home’ publicly.

Jason knew his father had just as little interest in such an event as him, but people would want to see Jason in person and given that he couldn’t leave the Manor, that was their best option of appeasing the press and Gotham’s high society. That event was planned to be held in two weeks, a day after the press conference. Given that Jason would be 13 weeks pregnant by then, they really couldn’t wait any longer, or they would run the risk of the pregnancy becoming too obvious.

Jason was already so not looking forward to an evening surrounded by the rich and powerful, being ogled like a talking dog – some curiosity they could gossip about but ultimately considered beneath them. He knew what they had said about the street kid Bruce took in back when he was young and he didn’t think their opinion of him would change much once they learned he was still alive. But at least the whole family had to attend, so he wouldn’t be alone in his suffering.

For that event there was also a big new family portrait commissioned, which would be revealed at the gala. The photographer (they didn’t have the time for an oil painting, much to Alfred’s dismay) would come by the next weekend to take the pictures. That was another appointment no one was looking forward to, but at least this one should be over quickly.

Apart from family anecdotes and the new family pictures they also needed old ones to better illustrate that Jason was really the grown up adopted son of Bruce Wayne. That was the reason that Sunday afternoon found all current occupants of Wayne Manor (minus the pets as they had been deemed too likely to destroy something even though Damian had insisted they behaved better than some of his siblings) crammed into the sitting room, crowded around boxes with photographs Alfred had stored up in the attic and around the house until now.

The butler had told them to only get the relevant boxes – everything was of course labelled in his neat handwriting - but Jason and his brothers had taken one look at each other and grabbed everything. If they were already spending an afternoon looking through pictures they could as well do it properly.

Jason hadn’t missed how Bruce and Dick made sure to take the heaviest boxes and only nudged the lightest ones in his direction. He had let out an annoyed huff but didn’t say anything about it. He would have to get used to that, he supposed.

“That’s a lot of photos,” Jason said as Dick opened the first box, which was filled to the brim with neat stacks of pictures that were wrapped in paper for protection. If all the boxes had this many photographs inside, they might not even get through all of them in one afternoon.

“Who even took all of them?” Roy asked, opening his own box and reaching in to get the first handful out.

“I collected them wherever I could,” Alfred answered, sitting far enough away with his cup of tea to not be a danger to the precious pictures. They all knew if something happened to them the butler would be absolutely devasted, so no one else even dared to eat or drink anything in the room. “I took a lot of them myself I believe, but there are also official photographs, a great number Master Timothy took of course, and some from friends of the family. Master Bruce never was much of a man for photography, sadly.”

Jason was looking over Roy’s shoulder as his boyfriend was unwrapping the stack he had taken out. It had been one of the boxes on top and thus Jason wasn’t surprised to see relatively recent pictures showing various family members. That wasn’t really the time period they were looking for, but he still found himself carefully going over every picture, a deep feeling of fondness and contentment overcoming him with each new one.

There was Cass during one of her ballet recitals, poised and elegant, even though Jason knew from experience that the still image could never fully capture his sister’s grace and the absolute beauty of her movements. There was Damian with his pets, looking relaxed and carefree as he played with Titus or brushed Batcow. Someone had even managed to snap a picture of him doubled over in laughter and the source of his amusement was also visible in the picture; Tim, looking like he had just woken up, a thunderous expression on his face and his hair done up in at least ten pigtails going every which way on his head. He looked absolutely ridiculous and Jason couldn’t help but snort at the picture, Roy also laughing next to him.

Tim wasn’t in as many pictures as everyone else, most likely because he had taken a lot of them. When he appeared it was mostly in candid shots while he was working on his laptop, playing some video game or sleeping in a ridiculous spot somewhere around the Manor. Seriously, the kid needed to get out more, Jason thought - and patrol didn’t count.

Maybe Jason could use his time at the Manor to instil some healthier habits in his little brother. He liked having a project and this seemed like it would be appropriately challenging.

Dick was mostly in pictures together with other people, usually smiling and hugging and generally being a social octopus. There was one photo of him up on the trapeze though, the one they had down in the Cave. Jason knew his brother sometimes used it when he needed to clear his head, but it had been a long time since he had seen him up there himself – probably before his death even. 

When he had been young and new to the family, still equally intimidated and in awe of the first Robin, Jason had snuck down into the Cave on the rare occasions that Dick was there, watching him swing and twist high up under ceiling. He had been mesmerized by the fluid movements, the flourished jumps and the absolute serenity on Dick’s face as he had performed the most complicated manoeuvres without seemingly even thinking about them. 

Jason remembered thinking it was pure magic and he had wondered if he would ever find something that made him feel that way – and then he did.

The first time he had put on the Robin suit and swung through the night in Gotham, he knew exactly how Dick felt up on the trapeze. It was the best moment of his life up to that point, the moment he had gotten his own magic and spread his wings for the first time.

And now that he thought about it, he really did miss jumping from rooftops, the adrenaline and the swoop in his gut before the grapple line pulled taught and caught him out of a free fall. As nice as having a baby was, he really was looking forward to the day when he could put on his gear again and fly through the streets of Gotham once more.

Jason didn’t expect to find any pictures of himself in this box. These were only from the past few years, showing the Wayne’s and not the Bats. He hadn’t really been a part of the family again for that long and he thought he would have noticed if someone took a picture of him while he was in his civilian identity.

Apparently he had been wrong because Roy eventually nudged him in the side, pulling him out of his reverie about the past, and held another photo up in front of him

“This one is nice.”

Roy’s words were casual, but when Jason looked at the picture he froze, words failing him for a moment. 

It was a rare photo of the whole family, seated at the dining table, and Jason recognized the scene immediately. He was sitting in his now customary seat next to Tim, the table was laden down with his favourite foods and everyone seemed to be dressed nicer than usual for a dinner at the Manor.

Jason knew exactly why. This had been the first time he had set foot into the Manor as something other than the Red Hood again.

This was the first time he had come home as Jason.

He had been so nervous on that day, fretting for hours before he made his way out to Bristol, debating whether he should just cancel, doubting if he was even welcome. But in the end he had gone because it had been Alfred who had invited him and he simply couldn’t disappoint the old butler – he had done that enough to last him his second lifetime.

And even though the evening had started out stiff, everyone around Jason obviously on their best behaviour in an effort not to spook him while Jason had simultaneously been trying and mostly failing to act normal, seeing ghosts of the past around every corner, eventually it had turned into a really nice evening.

It had been a turning point and Jason knew, if that first family dinner hadn’t gone well, he likely would have never come back into the fold the way he had.

“It is,” Jason said softly, answering Roy way too late.

Judging by the curious look on the redhead’s face, Jason’s emotions must have been more obvious than he thought. Roy didn’t press for an explanation when Jason didn’t offer one though, only continued to look through the photos with him after Jason carefully laid that picture to the side for safekeeping.

Damian discovered Bruce’s baby pictures and Jason had to admit, the pudgy-faced future Batman had been adorable. There were tons of pictures of Bruce as a baby and toddler, Alfred providing detailed accounts for nearly every one of them.

“It’s as if they documented every day of your life, B,” Dick said, smiling at a picture of Bruce sitting in a high chair titled ‘Little Bruce tries carrots for the first time’. Going by his grumpy face, he hadn’t much liked them.

“Oh, yes,” Alfred said with reminiscent smile and fondness heavy in his voice, “the day Thomas had to go back to work after Bruce was born, Martha got out the camera and started to document everything, so he wouldn’t miss out on his son’s life. I dare say the weekly recap was his favourite part of the week.”

“I didn’t know that,” Bruce said slowly, sounding stunned.

“You were never really interested in such anecdotes, after…”

The mood turned slightly subdued after that and Jason found himself thinking about his own childhood and how nobody had ever bothered to commemorate the day he had learned to walk, how he didn’t know what the first word he said was or even possessed one single picture of himself under the age of twelve.

As far as he knew, most of his siblings didn’t really have a lot of baby pictures either and neither did Roy. That wouldn’t happen with their baby, he resolved in that moment. He would take after the example of Martha Wayne and capture every single, precious moment he could. 

There was a lot more to being a good parent than taking pictures, but if the way Bruce had practically melted at the evidence that his parents hadn’t wanted to miss a single second of his life, it was a good start.

Roy’s eyes met his and there he could read the same resolve clear as day. 

Jason was leaning forward and kissing him without even thinking about it. It should have been scary, how well they knew each other, how easily Jason could read Roy and Roy him in turn, but all it made him feel was content and happy and supported. 

“Ah,” Alfred said, a nostalgic smile flitting across his face as he pulled a new stack out of the box with Bruce’s baby pictures. “I think these will interest you.”

Everyone immediately crowded around the old butler, curious to see what new stories he would tell them.

“This was your first day in preschool, Master Bruce,” Alfred said and they all took in the small boy shyly smiling up at the camera.

“Your mother wanted you to have more contact with children your age, lest you fail to develop adequate social skills.”

The snorts around the room made it clear that none of Bruce’s kids were really impressed with how those skills had developed. Bruce just scowled at them, but it wasn’t like they were completely wrong, so he wisely held his tongue.

“You were very scared, but luckily there was one boy who was very friendly to you on your first day. Do you remember?”

Bruce nodded and they all looked closer at the blonde boy standing next to Bruce with an arm slung over his shoulder and smiling brightly up at the camera.

“Is that Ollie?” Roy asked, his voice equally gleeful and fond.

“Indeed it is, Master Roy.”

“I didn’t know you two went to school together.”

“The Queens had a lot of business in Gotham back then. When they had to stay for a few months, they took Oliver with them, so he partially went to school here.”

There were pictures of Bruce’s first day in elementary school, his first school play and even some from a science fair. The number of photographs got significantly fewer over time (no one commented on that, they all knew why). Still, even though Ollie wasn’t in every picture, there were enough with the both of them to make it clear that they had been friends.

As they leafed through the years Bruce started to look increasingly more like Damian, which made the youngest Wayne preen in an admittedly adorable way (even though Jason would never say that out loud) when Dick pointed it out.

Once they made it to the early teenage years Jason couldn’t hold back his laughter at the gangly, awkward way Bruce was holding himself, especially next to the cocky self-assuredness Ollie always seemed to display. Which was doubly amusing, because while Bruce had already been wearing his boring plain black turtlenecks at 15, Ollie had gone all in on the fashion of the time – and as it had been the nineties, that meant neon colours galore.

“This is the greatest day of my life.” Roy was breathless from laughter and clutching the most horrible pictures of Ollie from the pile to his chest. “Please let me keep these. Please, I’m begging you Bruce. They’re practically family heirlooms for the baby.”

There was a pause before Bruce graciously said, “You can make copies.”

Jason knew that glint in his father’s eyes though, he definitely had an ulterior motive.

“You just want to be the cooler grandpa, am I right?” Jason asked with a smirk.

Bruce gave him a wry look, but after a moment he retorted with a completely straight face, “I'm Batman. I _am_ the cooler grandpa.”

They got back to work, Bruce reminding them that they were actually looking for something and not only doing this to get blackmail material (an accusation Roy heavily denied, even though the grin on his face proved otherwise). There were more boring stacks than others, and Jason was just speeding through a box with mostly uninteresting pictures from various galas and other high society events when a loud snort made him look up at his older brother.

“Oh god,” Dick wheezed, nearly doubling over with laughter, garnering the whole rooms attention. “This one has to go with the press release.”

The picture he held up was once again one that had Jason in it, but this time he was still a lot shorter than Bruce, who was right next to him. They were both dressed in suits and Jason recognized it as the day his adoption went through.

It wasn’t the official photograph, though. That one, with him standing next to Bruce, his father’s hand on his shoulder, the newly signed adoption record held up proudly in front of them and matching smiles on both of their faces, was in a frame up in Bruce’s office, next to the pictures of all his siblings’ adoption days.

No, this one had been taken outside the courthouse, where Jason had insisted that as a new part of the family he had the right to implement new family traditions and declared that he would do so by making Bruce less stuffy. So they had gotten a celebratory chilidog from a street vendor and Bruce had spectacularly failed at eating it. The man could diffuse a bomb with a bobby pin but eating fast food with his bare hands was beyond him, and so the picture showed Jason, laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his cheeks, as Bruce playfully scowled down at him, half his face and ridiculously expensive suit smeared with food leftovers.

“No,” Bruce immediately groaned, but no one was listening to him, everyone too busy laughing.

Once he caught his breath Jason gestured for the picture and Dick handed it over with a grin.

“Yeah, B. This one goes into the article, I insist.”

Bruce sighed deeply, but in the face of Jason’s devious grin and the matching looks on all of the other faces in the room (even though Alfred would never deign to openly grin, the deviousness was more than present in the tilt of his eyebrows) he gave in with a muttered “Fine.”

“But that is the only ridiculous picture of me we will publish.”

“Sure, B. You’re the boss.”

Bruce gave him an exasperated look for his sarcastic tone but otherwise ignored it, just like the snorts from everyone around the room.

They continued to work their way through the mountains of pictures. Dick had found the box from the right time period, so they concentrated on his stack first. There were pictures of Jason at the first galas he had been forced to attend (he did not look happy), of him and Bruce at baseball games or just reading together (he looked a lot happier here) and even some with Dick also in it.

“You had no idea how to be a big brother,” Jason said, amused, as they looked at a picture of him and Dick at a bowling alley.

It had been taken only a few months after Jason had come to live at the Manor and things between Dick and Bruce had still been shaky, but Jason clearly remembered how Dick had turned up that afternoon, declared he was kidnapping Jason, and then dragged him all over the city.

It had been fun, yes, but Dick had constantly switched between treating Jason like a toddler or someone his own age and looking back on it now Jason could tell that he simply hadn’t known what to do with a twelve-year-old. 

The idea to go bowling must have come from a movie or something, the typical American thing to do with a sibling, because Jason honestly had never again even heard Dick talk about bowling.

“Hey,” Dick retorted with a huff, “I had been an only child for nearly 18 years, you can’t expect me to be the perfect older brother on day one. And I thought you enjoyed that day trip?”

Jason had to supress a sigh at the kicked puppy look Dick was giving him.

“I did,” he said instead and Dick looked mollified. “But you have to admit, going bowling with someone who has never even set foot into a bowling alley before and was still overcoming malnourishment while you were a trained athlete wasn’t really fair.”

Jason wasn’t still sore about the sky high defeat he had endured that day. He wasn’t.

“Maybe,” Dick conceded. “But I took you for ice-cream and pizza afterwards, that must have counted for something. And if you want a rematch, we can do that, Little Wing. I’ll still beat you.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Jason retorted, meeting the challenging look in his brother’s eyes with a toothy grin. “I’m going to obliterate you.”

“Not in the next few months, you’re not,” Tim put in from the side.

“We can have a bowling alley installed here and then-”

“We’re not putting in a bowling alley,” Bruce cut in, voice firm.

“But B,” Dick started in a whiny tone that was more fit for a ten-year-old than an adult vigilante.

“No.”

“Why not? We have the space and the money,” Tim said absently, still going through his stack of pictures.

Bruce shot him a sharp look that he didn’t even see before turning back to his oldest sons.

“Does either of you even like bowling?”

Their silence was answer enough and with a self-satisfied nod to himself and another round of stern looks Bruce got back to his work.

“Those spoiled billionaire’s kids with their ridiculous demands,” Roy murmured next to Jason, smirking at his unamused glare.

“Shut up.”

Next to the Wayne family pictures from the time when Jason had been a kid, there were also the vigilante pictures from back then. Those they obviously couldn’t use for the press release, but after they already had enough fitting pictures, they still continued to look through the rest.

At the first glimpse of himself in the red, green and yellow Jason braced for the old feelings of regret or maybe even sadness, but all there was was nostalgia and the remembered excitement of putting on the suit for the first time.

There were pictures of him and Batman swinging through Gotham, sitting on rooftops and even fighting some rogues (Tim really had never possessed a shred of self-preservation, huh?).

Jason’s eyes went huge when he got his fingers on the photo of his first time up on the Watchtower, his younger self standing next to Wonder Woman, beaming up at her as she gently ruffled his hair.

“We should frame that one,” Roy said, leaning his head on Jason’s shoulder to get a better look at the picture, “you were just adorable.”

“Yes,” Cass said, a teasing tilt to her voice, “he was.”

When Jason looked up there was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes and he sent her a suspicious look before studying the picture she was holding up for them all to see.

It had been taken at Titans Tower and there were Dick, Kori, Wally, Donna and Roy, still dishevelled from some kind of mission but all smiling at the camera. Jason could feel his cheeks heat up, because he was also in that picture, standing next to Dick, but he wasn’t looking at the camera like everyone else. Instead, his eyes were focused on Roy, a dreamy expression on his face.

The cooing sounds everyone made around him didn’t help with his blush at all.

“Jaybird,” Roy said, his hand coming up to his cheek and gently turning his face so their eyes met. “Babe. Did you have a crush on me?”

“No,” Jason shot back, and the pout on Roy’s face shouldn’t look as attractive as it did.

“Maybe,” he conceded, ignoring the amused sounds from the peanut gallery.

“Really?” Roy asked, his eyes lighting up.

“It shouldn’t surprise you that I like you,” Jason scoffed, trying for derisive, but the smile on his face kind of took away from his intended effect. “You know, what with us being together and having a baby.”

“Yeah, but that is now. You had a teenage crush on me, that is just adorable.”

“Roy-“

“What was it that got you? My dashing good-looks? My sense of humour? The Speedy costume?”

Roy was wriggling his eyebrows at the last one and Jason couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter.

“Yeah, who could resist that little yellow hat?”

“You know, I still have that somewhere.”

“Okay,” Dick said loudly, and only once Jason turned away from Roy to look at his brother did he notice how close he had gotten to his boyfriend.

“This started cute but please stop it before you’re giving me nightmares.”

Jason was about to retort something, because he could never leave a prime opportunity to mess with Dick go, but Damian was faster.

“How did you not notice this, Grayson? Todd looks like a love struck fool in that picture.”

“Hey,” Jason exclaimed, but Tim was already tacking on.

“Yeah, aren’t you supposed to be observant, Dick? Great detective you are.”

Tim and Damian were both snickering as Dick and Jason exchanged a look. Before they could retaliate however Bruce cut in with a tired, “Boys, enough.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at him and Dick let out a huff, but they both subsided. There would be enough opportunities to get these two back when Bruce wasn’t looking.

By the time they had gone through most of the boxes the sun was already dipping low behind the trees outside, bathing the room in a soft, orange glow as they started to pack everything up once again. 

“Hey, Alfie. Do you mind if I cook tonight?” Jason asked when they were finally finished.

“Certainly not. Is there something particular you have in mind?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, allowing himself a small smirk as he got up, “I’m kind of in the mood for chilidogs.”

The laughter that followed him out of the room coupled with Bruce’s long-suffering sigh put a spring into Jason’s step as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Jason’s family and friends already knew about his upcoming legal resurrection, which only left one other person that had to be told before they went public.

The commissioner came by the Manor Tuesday afternoon and Jason had rarely been more nervous about a meeting.

Sure, Jim Gordon was a good man, one of Bruce’s oldest friends and one of the few cops Jason would ever believe to not be crooked. He had always been kind to Jason back when he had been the dirty street kid people had looked down on at those fancy parties Bruce dragged him to, and fondly exasperated when they met on the roof of the GCPD while Jason was in the Robin uniform. 

But he was also the police commissioner and Jason was a murderer.

Jason had no doubt that Gordon knew who all of the Bats were under their masks and now that Jason Peter Wayne would officially exist again he could also be charged with the crimes he had committed.

Gordon might turn a blind eye towards their family’s vigilantism but would he also do so for straight up murder?

Bruce, Dick and Alfred had all tried to reassure him and even Babs had stated firmly that she could never see her father actually come after Jason for those crimes now, but Jason sill had a churning feeling in his gut.

He heard Alfred open the front door, welcoming the commissioner in, and he couldn’t keep his leg from bouncing with his nervous energy.

Why hadn’t he thought about all the potential negative consequences his legal resurrection might bring with it before he had brought the topic up? What good would being Jason Peter Wayne again bring him if he went to jail?

Jason could tell his thoughts were beginning to spiral and he only snapped out of it when Bruce laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, Jay. There is nothing to be worried about. Trust me, son.”

Jason looked up at him, meeting his father’s eyes for several seconds before he nodded decisively, taking a deep breath and forcing his leg to still. Bruce meant every word, Jason could tell, and he did trust him. It would be fine, Jason told himself firmly, and when footsteps approached the den he got up, joining Bruce next to the door to wait for their visitor.

They had deemed it best if only the two of them were present for this conversation, even though Roy, Tim and even Barbara had also offered to be there. Jason knew he would have liked his boyfriend’s calming presence next to him, but he had felt like this was something he needed to do with Bruce alone. It had been at Bruce’s side that Jason was first introduced to Jim Gordon after all, it would only be fitting to do it the same way in his second life.

Gordon stepped into the room, stopping to shake hands with Bruce.

“Jim, I’m really glad you could make it.”

“You said it was important, Bruce. So, what is going on?”

Gordon was already flicking a curious and assessing look over towards Jason and any other time he would have really appreciated the commissioner’s tendency to come straight to the point.

Jason was absolutely sure Gordon recognized him. He might not have spoken to the man without his hood or a domino since he came back, but there had been instances where he had been caught in paparazzi photo’s with his siblings when they were out in their civilian ID’s. And Gordon wasn’t stupid. If he couldn’t connect him, the Red Hood and Jason Todd, he would never have made it so far in his career or earned the respect he had from Bruce.

Bruce of course also noticed Gordon’s attention shift and laid a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we sit down,” he said, gesturing towards the tasteful seating arrangement in the corner, steering Jason towards an armchair already.

Once they were all sitting down Jason threw his father a questioning look. Should he start with the explanation or would Bruce do it?

“The Wayne family will make a big announcement next week,” Bruce began and Gordon’s calculating eyes transferred from Jason to him, making Jason feel marginally less nervous.

“You’re an old friend of the family, so we wanted to tell you ahead of time and in person.”

Gordon nodded and after a short pause Bruce went on.

“Jason did not die in Ethiopia all those years ago. He survived and we were lucky enough that he found his way back to us.”

Bruce’s voice sounded happy and he was squeezing Jason’s arm gently as he said it and Jason couldn’t help but duck his head a little at the way this made him smile.

Gordon did not seem overly surprised by Bruce’s words, which just confirmed Jason’s suspicion that the man already knew who was under the helmet of the Red Hood.

But he and Bruce had been playing this complicated game of charades for such a long time now, so he at least pretended to hear the news for the first time.

“Jason Todd?” he said in a passable imitation of shock, looking back at him now.

“Yeah,” Jason said and then felt dumb that that was all he had to say. “Long time no see, Commish.”

Well, that wasn’t a lot better…

There was a long pause and Jason got the impression that Gordon’s eyes were boring into him, studying him with the intent focus of someone who had seen it all over the years.

“Those are very good news, indeed,” Gordon said eventually, turning back to Bruce. “I am very happy for you and your family. But how exactly has this happened?”

Jason knew Gordon was most likely only asking so he would know the official story and Bruce obligingly explained what had ‘happened’ to Jason, but the whole time Jason couldn’t keep himself from studying every little change in expression the commissioner showed.

Gordon had seen Jason’s body, he knew he had really died and that this whole story wasn’t the truth. Were they now going too far for him? Would he let them get away with another big lie, this one very public?

Gordon gave sympathetic hums or nods at all the appropriate parts of the story and Jason couldn’t detect any hint of misgiving on his face, but he still felt like a deer in headlights when the older man turned towards him with alert eyes.

“This sounds like you had quite the journey, kid.”

Jason only nodded mutely and when he didn’t say anything else Bruce stepped in, starting to explain to Gordon all the legal ramifications of Jason being back from the dead and the timetable for the public announcement.

After they had talked for a while and Gordon had accepted Bruce’s invitation to the big gala, it looked as if the commissioner was about to head out, but as he stood up he stopped, gaze focused on Jason again.

“Jason, could I talk to you for a minute?”

The “in private” was left unsaid but everyone in the room knew it was there. Jason shot his father a quick look, but he only inclined his head calmly in reassurance.

“Sure,” Jason said, making his tone lighter than he really felt as he stood up.

Why would the commissioner want to talk to him alone if it wasn’t about the crimes he had committed? What if they had all been wrong and Jason was about to be dragged out of the Manor in handcuffs?

That would be a disaster, not only because he obviously didn’t want to go to prison, but also because he _couldn’t_ leave the Manor at the moment – at least not without catastrophic consequences.

He silently followed Gordon outside onto the patio, trying to keep his inner turmoil hidden. Honestly, he might have started to rely on his hood too much because he had a very hard time schooling his features into ones of pleasant interest instead of the nervous dread he was feeling. He really should work on his acting skills if he had to appear in public again – unless he went to prison of course or got abducted by aliens because he left the Manor…not like his life could ever be easy.

“I am very glad to see you back with your family,” Gordon began, and Jason thought he sounded genuine so he gave him a small smile in answer.

“I’m glad to be back, too.”

“And I hope you will stay with your family,” Gordon continued and now he was looking at Jason with such an intent focus that he knew they weren’t talking about the public side of the Wayne’s anymore.

“I will,” Jason promised, solemn and serious.

It wasn’t something he said lightly. The decision to come back into the fold, fully and without any intention of ever going back to his bloodier ways, had been one he hadn’t made lightly and he never treated it as casually as most of his siblings did. He knew how close he had come to going down a completely different path.

“After my time away I didn’t feel like I belonged anymore,” he explained, choosing his words carefully. He wanted to impress upon the commissioner that he wasn’t the violent young man anymore who had come back to Gotham years ago seeking revenge, but he couldn’t openly say it. Jason might not like the pretence Bruce and the commissioner hid behind but he wouldn’t break this decades old silent agreement.

“I was angry back then. So much had changed while I was away, I thought no one even cared that I was gone. But I found my way back to the family and I never want to go back to that anger again.”

Gordon studied him for a few seconds and Jason held his breath, because if he didn’t believe him…but then the older man finally nodded slowly and the tension Jason had been holding in his whole body fell away as he let out a relieved breath. This was at least one serious hurdle on his way to becoming a Wayne again overcome.

“I saw the way Bruce changed when he lost you,” Gordon said, looking him firmly in the eyes. “And how your family changed once you were back again. You were missed, kid. Never doubt that you belong here.”

Jason only nodded mutely. Gordon seemed to have said what he wanted to and his expression softened, turning almost amused.

“Although, if I remember correctly you were never the biggest fan of the Wayne public life. Sure you want to step back into the spotlight?”

“It’s part of the deal,” he answered with a smile that was more of a grimace.

Gordon gave him a commiserating look. “Should I expect any surprises at your gala? Your soap fountain was truly one of the most entertaining things that ever happened at one of those, I have to admit.”

Jason let out a startled laugh as the older man looked at him with a devious twinkle in his eyes. If he didn’t know any better he would think the police commissioner of Gotham was trying to get him to disrupt his own gala event.

“I don’t think I would get away with something like that anymore,” Jason said with a smirk. “Pranks are a lot cuter when you’re 13 and tiny and can hide behind Bruce’s legs when someone tries to scold you.”

Gordon let his amused gaze sweep over Jason’s broad frame and inclined his head in agreement.

“Although, you are back from the dead, if that doesn’t earn you some slack…”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. He had always known that Gordon disliked those high society events just as much as he did but he hadn’t expected this.

“Don’t think Alfie would appreciate it, though.”

“Fair,” Gordon conceded. “So, what are the future plans for Jason Wayne, then?” he asked and Jason was about to answer but the commissioner had pulled out his pipe and was about to light it.

“Uh,” Jason said, getting a curious look. “Would you mind not smoking right now, Commissioner?”

“Of course,” Gordon said, putting the pipe back into his pocket. “You never seemed to mind before. If I remember correctly I caught you smoking quite a few times as a kid. Did you quit?”

“Had to,” Jason answered with a sigh, which got him a raised eyebrow and a worried frown.

He really had to get back into the habit of lying. Being surrounded exclusively by people he trusted for weeks wasn’t conducive to that though, but it would be necessary in order to maintain a cover story once he could leave the Manor again (or even just meet other people at the gala next week).

For a split second he tried to come up with a plausible excuse, but then he thought that the commissioner already knew everything about the family anyway. He would surely put two and two together once the baby was born; he was an excellent detective after all and no matter how they might explain it, Jason was sure people who knew them would be able to tell that Roy and Jason were the biological parents of their child.

So he decided to handle this like their family did everything secretive and weird in regard to the commissioner – by hinting but never really saying what was going on. Plausible deniability at its best.

“I had to quit a few weeks ago,” Jason said and he saw Gordon’s eyes follow his hand as he let it rest deliberately over his stomach. “And I can’t start again or be around people who smoke for about seven months.”

Jason could clearly make out the moment it clicked in Gordon’s mind, the brief hesitation before he looked up at Jason with surprise written across his face and Jason only nodded in confirmation with a smile.

Gordon opened his mouth and Jason could see him form the word “How?” before he thought better of it and simply muttered “I don’t want to know” under his breath.

Jason couldn’t help his small smirk at that. Not like the commissioner hadn’t seen stranger things, he had been working with Batman for years after all.

In true Jim Gordon fashion he quickly smoothed his expression back into polite interest as if Jason hadn’t just practically told him he was magically pregnant.

“The Wayne’s never do anything the boring way,” Gordon said on a long suffering tone, making Jason hum in agreement.

As the commissioner had apparently been sufficiently satisfied that Jason wasn’t a homicidal maniac anymore they went back into the house. In the den Bruce wasn’t alone any longer, everyone else currently in the Manor had congregated there and they were all giving Jason and Gordon careful looks as soon as they entered – so much for “There is nothing to worry about, Jason.”

Roy got up from the couch immediately, hobbling towards them and Jason could only roll his eyes in annoyance as he stepped forward to put a supporting arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Use your damn crutches or your ankle will never heal, you idiot.”

Roy just grinned at him, but Jason could read the silent question in his eyes, so he nodded imperceptibly at him. The redhead relaxed, leaning more heavily against him.

“Why should I use them when I have you to hold me?” Roy asked in an overly dramatic voice and Jason could hear his little brothers make gagging noises off to the side. Jason was perfectly aware that Roy had been using his injury as an excuse for them to be close over the past few weeks, which was totally unnecessary but also adorable and the added perk of annoying his brothers made it even better.

“Can’t argue with that,” Jason replied, leaning in for a quick kiss and grinning at the groans Tim and Damian let out. Being an older brother did have its perks.

“This is my boyfriend, Roy Harper,” Jason introduced, turning back to Gordon.

“Queen’s kid, I remember,” Gordon said as Roy held out his hand and he shook it firmly. “Hard to forget you and Dick setting the curtains on fire at one of the police charity balls.”

“Ah,” Roy said, and there was actually an embarrassed flush creeping up his cheeks, “you know, we were kids...”

“You were 16,” Bruce put in very dryly and Jason absolutely had to hear this story now.

Judging by the interested expressions on Tim’s, Damian’s and even Cass’s face he wasn’t the only one. An opportunity to get dirt on Dick (and Roy) was something none of them would ever pass up on.

“Seems you two are a very good fit,” Gordon said with a smile that was just this side of devious. “I can tell you keep your fathers on their toes. It does make one feel old when the kids start to have their own families, doesn’t it Bruce?”

Jason could practically feel Bruce’s eyes boring into him and when he met his father’s gaze he simply raised his eyebrows and gave a slight shrug. So what if he kind of told Gordon about the baby, he would have found out anyway and it’s not as if they couldn’t trust him.

Bruce held his gaze for a few seconds before he sighed and turned to the commissioner.

“You have no idea,” Bruce sighed, but his lips were tugging up into a fond smile.

There was some more small talk after that before Gordon finally took his leave. The second he was gone, Tim and Damian were standing next to Roy, very wide and kind of creepy smiles on their faces.

“So, about those burning curtains…” Tim began, voice coaxing.

Roy was looking from one to the other before turning to Jason for help, but Jason also wanted to hear this story, so he simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Fine,” Roy sighed, “Dick will kill me, so I demand protection before I tell you.”

“Deal,” Tim said just as Cass promised solemnly, “He will not get to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kept on getting longer and longer, especially that first scene. I just kept on coming up with new pictures I wanted to include, even though I was thinking 'You have to progress the plot some time." Oh well, plot can wait until the next few chapters ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and subscriptions =D  
> They really motivated me to keep writing especially when real life stuff was going on.  
> Some people already found me, so here is [my Tumblr](https://sun-moon-stars-jedi.tumblr.com/), if you want to chat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally also part of Chapter 11, but it just got too long, so I split it in two.  
> Have fun reading =D

Jason wanted to shoot someone.

He felt the itch in his fingers and his hand unconsciously brushed against his thigh, reaching for the phantom weight of his guns. When his fingers found denim instead of metal and holsters though he clenched his hand into a fist, fighting down the urge for violence.

Three days of non-stop paperwork and talking to Bruce’s lawyers and Jason was ready to jump out of a window if it would free him from this – which, okay, he regularly jumped out of windows and they were currently only on the second floor, so it wasn’t really that dramatic of an action for him to consider and even if he did it, he would most definitely be fine, but his point still stood.

How could anyone stand all this boring legal stuff?

Jason liked to read, but if anyone handed him another stack of papers thicker than _War and Peace_ written in a font so small it was giving him a headache where he had to sign, put his initials and date of birth/death/whatever on every second page he would explode. This was more elaborate than most torture methods he knew of and way more effective on him too. He felt like he was signing away his soul instead of regaining his life (Jason just waited for someone to ask him to sign something in blood – at this point he wouldn’t be surprised).

Didn’t Bruce pay all these people the big bucks so they handled the legal matters for the family? How come Jason had to spend days reading everything himself?

Jason knew that wasn’t fair of him of course. These lawyers had worked the last few weeks tirelessly to do something completely unprecedented and as far as he could tell, they had done an amazing job. But still, he just wasn’t cut out for paperwork…

Jason finished his current stack, pushing it away from himself towards the notary with probably an excessive amount of force, and immediately another lawyer was trying to get his attention.

“Very good, Mister Wayne. Next we have to go over-“

Jason had no doubt that the look he sent Bruce was more than a little wild, bordering on unhinged, and his father didn’t need more to know how close Jason was to snapping. Going by the stiffness of Bruce’s shoulders, he was also sick of this, even if he was more used to endless paperwork and certainly better at hiding his increasing exhaustion than Jason was.

“I think we should continue this after lunch. It is getting quite late,” Bruce said, looking pointedly at his watch and starting to get up.

It really was, especially taking into account how early they had started, and no one wanted to contradict their boss so all the WE employees simply nodded in agreement.

Jason was up and out of the room in seconds, making his way towards the kitchen. There was a buffet set up in the room next to the den they had turned into a conference room, but he absolutely needed some time away from all those unfamiliar people.

God, a month at the Manor and he was turning into a hermit.

The kitchen was empty, Alfred most likely overseeing the buffet upstairs, so Jason poked around the fridge and put together some sandwiches. Grabbing a couple of fruits and some water he took everything outside, intent on having a quiet lunch in the garden after feeling trapped inside the whole morning.

What he wouldn’t give for a smoke right now…

As he made his way across the lawn he heard the tell-tale sound of a bowstring being released followed by the solid thunk of an arrow hitting wood. Without even thinking about it he turned to follow those familiar sounds, heading for the the treeline behind which the outdoor training area was housed - at least the part that they could still pass of as the eccentric hobbies of a billionaire and his weird kids. If you had enough money, no one blinked an eye at your private archery range or the obstacle course you installed because your kids thought it looked fun on _American Ninja Warrior_. Not that they really showed this part of the property to outsiders, but you could never be too careful.

Once Jason passed the trees he stopped and simply enjoyed the view for a while. Roy was several feet away from him, his back to Jason, sending arrow after arrow flying across the grounds, hitting his targets perfectly. Jason could see the way the muscles across his boyfriend’s back pulled tight and released with each shot and let his eyes follow the smooth movements of his arms. Seeing Roy like this, completely in his element, knowing how much strength it took to nock those arrows, made a shiver run down Jason’s spine. 

“If you stare any longer I’m gonna start charging admission,” Roy called without turning, letting another arrow lose and nocking the next in one smooth movement.

“Good thing I’ve got a trust fund again. I think I can afford it.”

Roy let out a snort, but after he shot the next arrow he bent down with an exaggerated slowness and a deliberate roll of his hips to get the next one and Jason would have laughed if his eyes weren’t following that smooth motion down to Roy’s ass and staying there, just like the redhead had intended. He could definitely feel a stirring of warmth low in his belly at the sight and when he finally looked back up, Roy’s eyes met his where he was looking back over his shoulder.

Roy let the next arrow fly without breaking eye contact, not even looking at the target and still hitting it perfectly, and Jason had to bite his lip to keep from letting out some very embarrassing noises. The smirk on his boyfriend’s face told Jason that he knew exactly what he was doing to him, though.

“Show-off,” Jason muttered, finally crossing the distance between them. He left the food he brought on the nearby table for equipment and then stepped directly behind Roy, putting his arms around his waist and laying his chin on his shoulder as he leaned against him.

“You like it,” Roy said, sounding equally amused and fond.

Jason just hummed, turning his head so he could bury his face against Roy’s neck. He let his eyes fall closed, concentrating on Roy’s scent, his warmth, the movement of his back against his chest with each breath, and slowly Jason felt the tension the morning had left drain out of him.

“Rough day?” Roy asked quietly as his hand started to card through Jason’s hair.

Jason let out a groan, squeezing his arms tighter around the archer.

“I hate paperwork.”

“I think you mentioned that before,” Roy said in a slightly teasing tone and yes, Jason might have bitched a little (a lot) the last two evenings already.

Still, the hand in his hair continued its soothing strokes and Jason only leaned more heavily against Roy. That was, until his boyfriend shifted slightly and then let out a quiet hiss as he noticeably wobbled under Jason.

He lifted his head and instinctively changed his grip to steady more than hold onto his boyfriend. A quick look down showed him the delicate way Roy was keeping his weight of his foot - which was still in a cast.

“I thought that was supposed to come off today?”

“Alfred said it needed a week more. Apparently it isn’t fully healed yet.”

“And then you go out to train? You said you didn’t feel any pain anymore,” Jason said, shooting Roy a disapproving look.

“I don’t, Jaybird. Must have just stepped on it wrong. Alfred is just being cautious, don’t worry.”

Jason continued to look sceptically at him but let it go after a few moments. No one in their line of business was really good at letting an injury heal completely and he couldn’t begrudge Roy his need to be active again. Hell, Jason was feeling the same, itching to put on his uniform and go out again a little more with every day. The only difference was, he wouldn’t put only himself at risk if he did that, so he had no other choice but to stay put.

“I brought lunch,” Jason said instead, nodding towards the table where he had left everything.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Roy beamed and Jason rolled his eyes but still smiled as he leaned closer to press a quick kiss against the corner of Roy’s mouth.

When Jason let go Roy packed up his gear and made his way over towards the small (well, small in comparison to the Manor) shed where they kept the outdoor equipment, dutifully using his crutch after a pointed look from Jason. He came back with a blanket in his arms, holding it up with a wide smile.

“How about a picnic?”

“You’re such a sap,” Jason said, but he gathered everything up from the table and followed Roy to a nice grassy part in the shade of some trees.

“Nah, I just know how to treat my man right,” Roy said grandly as he unfolded the blanket with a flourish and spread it out on the ground.

Lunch wasn’t much, especially as they shared what Jason had only prepared for himself, but the food still left Jason feeling drowsy. The fresh air, warm sunlight, and pleasant hum of Roy’s words in addition to that were all working together to lull Jason towards sleep.

“You can take a nap, Jay,” Roy said, voice soft and bemused as Jason very obviously was fighting to keep his eyes open. “I know you barely slept last night.

Jason thought he had managed to hide that, but Roy just knew him too well. His mind had just been too occupied with all the legal matters they had worked through the previous day, buzzing with all the (useless) information he had gone over.

“Come here,” Roy said and Jason followed his direction, laying down with his head on Roy’s thigh as Roy leaned back against a tree. Roy’s hand was once again brushing through his hair and Jason let out a soft sigh, drifting off in seconds.

When he came back into wakefulness Jason did so slowly, first registering the warm weight under his cheek and the fingers tousled in his hair followed by quiet voices talking above him. He would have wondered how he could sleep with people around him, the need for alertness deeply ingrained inside him, but they were both voices he trusted, that were familiar and comforting, so he let himself stay relaxed for a little while longer without opening his eyes.

“How is he?” Bruce asked, tone low and concerned.

“Fine, just needed some rest, is all.”

There was a low hum and Jason could hear Bruce step closer, stopping right next to the blanket.

“How are you holding up?”

There was a pause and Jason imagined Bruce must have looked hilariously shocked going by the snort that burst out of Roy.

“I’m fine,” Bruce eventually said, haltingly and with such a confused undertone that Jason wondered when someone had last asked him that question in earnest.

A long silence followed and Jason could practically see Roy’s ‘are you shitting me?’ face directed at Bruce. The image brought a smile to Jason’s face and he turned his head slightly to hide it against Roy’s thigh.

“I know you’re used to some pretty weird shit, Bruce, but even you can be fazed by some things. Like, yeah, you deal with the apocalypse about once a year, but this is a lot more personal. And that hits differently, don’t deny it.”

Roy’s voice was firm but also kind and Jason felt that warmth blossom deep inside his chest that only Roy ever caused, because that right there, that deep care for other people, was just so intrinsically Roy Harper.

Jason heard Bruce shift and when he spoke his voice sounded closer, like he had crouched to be on the same level as Roy.

“I won’t deny that I’m…worried but I have a lot of practice handling that. And as long as Jason, you, the baby, everyone is safe, I really am fine.”

“Bruce-“

“Your stay at the Manor has been…nice,” Bruce went on, not letting Roy formulate his doubt. He sounded honest, his words measured and slow in the way they always were when Bruce was talking about even remotely emotional topics and Jason could tell that Roy recognized that in the way he didn’t interject any more commentary as Bruce thought for a few moments before continuing.

“The circumstances might not be ideal, but I like having you here. Both of you. Whenever you are out in space, without contact for months… I know you are safe right now and if anyone comes for you, they will have to go through me first. I prefer it that way, honestly. You’ll see once the baby is born, there is nothing you wouldn’t do to make your child happy, no matter the cost.”

Bruce’s hand had come to lightly rest on Jason’s back and yeah, he probably knew he was awake, but if no one called him out, Jason would keep pretending. He was kind of curious to see where this conversation went if he was honest. 

“I don’t think I have to wait that long,” Roy said in a quiet tone. “It’s kind of scary, you know? How my priorities just completely shifted the moment we found out.”

“Kids will do that to you.”

There were several long moments of quiet before Bruce got up, letting out a groan as he did so.

“More paperwork?” Roy asked.

“Hrrn.”

Yes, Bruce was definitely as thrilled about that as Jason was.

“I think we can give him a few more minutes. I’ll go and get started before they invent even more forms to sign for us.”

“A joke from Bruce Wayne, I never thought I’d see the day,” Roy said with a laugh and Jason could just picture the amused half-smile on his father’s face.

“Quit being such a smartass, son,” Bruce said, sounding fond before Jason heard some kind of rustling and then his footsteps retreated back towards the house.

When he was certain that Bruce wasn’t in viewing distance anymore Jason cracked his eyes open and blinked a few time against the bright sunlight as he rolled slightly onto his back to look up at his boyfriend.

Roy wasn’t looking at him but straight ahead, a dazed expression on his face and his mouth slightly open in what seemed like shock.

“What happened?” Jason asked, bemused.

“He just ruffled my hair,” Roy said slowly and his eyes finally moved down, meeting Jason’s. “He ruffled my hair like I’m a little kid and he called me son.”

There was so much incredulity in his tone that Jason couldn’t help but laugh.

“So? Bruce does that.”

“To you and your siblings, but not to other people. He’s never…do you think he’s guerrilla adopting me?”

_What?_

“What?”

“We all know he has a problem, can’t help himself really. Sees an orphan, adopts them on the spot. But like…am I a Batkid now? What’s Ollie gonna say? Do I have two dads now?”

Jason was squinting up at Roy, trying to figure out if this was a joke or just one of those times Roy’s stupid genius brain got held up on some minor detail and spun out of control from there. He had seen that happen quite a few times.

“Bruce is not adopting you,” Jason said slowly, making sure that Roy was listening to him. “That would be weird on so many levels, don’t even make me think about that.”

“But-“

“You’re practically his son-in-law now, that gets you the ‘Bruce Wayne - dad edition’ perks, I guess. Don’t overthink it, babe.”

“Oh,” Roy said, the baffled look slowly disappearing from his face.

He had definitely been cooped up in the Manor for too long if this was where his mind was turning. Maybe a little more contact with people outside would do him good. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of unfair that Jason had his whole family around him while Roy couldn’t (or rather wouldn’t) go out to see his.

“That makes more sense,” Roy conceded.

“Of course it does, I’m always right after all,” Jason quipped, sitting up and pressing a soft kiss to the amused curve of Roy’s mouth.

Standing up from the blanket Jason held out a hand to pull Roy up after him.

“I should go deal with that paperwork, not really fair to leave it all to the old man,” Jason said as they packed up their things. “Why don’t you call Ollie or Dinah? They can make it clear to Bruce that you are not up for adoption.”

Roy let out a snort but nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”

They parted ways inside the Manor and when Jason made it up to the conference room he took a deep breath, bracing for the rest of the day before entering the room. He still wasn’t thrilled about the prospect of more mind numbingly boring paperwork, but his time with Roy had lifted his mood and the short nap also had done wonders.

And later he could tease Roy about his ludicrous notion of becoming a Batkid, because, as much as he loved the man, he couldn’t let an opportunity like that go to waste.

* * *

Saturday morning found Jason, his siblings and Roy all waiting in the den for the arrival of their guests. Bruce had left after breakfast to get Lois from the airport himself, insisting that Alfred take the morning off after all the stress of having hordes of WE lawyers trample through the Manor the previous days.

As the interview was official work and they didn’t want any unpleasant questions, Lois had taken a plane instead of the zeta tube. She had also taken Jon with her on the trip. Jason had heard her and Bruce discuss on the phone that they could use the weekend as a playdate (a word he knew no one would ever use where Damian could hear for fear of retribution) for the kids, which was just adorable.

The whole morning Damian had been trying to hide his increasing excitement, but Jason and Tim had both had to hold back their grins every time Damian looked at the clock, seemingly attempting to make the time until his best friend arrived go by faster simply with his intense glare.

The little Bat always tried to remain stoic, but during breakfast Jason and everyone else at the table had listened to him ramble about his plans for him and Jon for the weekend with fond smiles.

Now Damian was practically vibrating with barely supressed anticipation and when the front door opened his head snapped up and he was standing from the couch faster than Jason could blink.

Damian didn’t seem to be the only one who had been excited for the visit, as seconds later a blur sped into the room and then Jon Kent was hugging the youngest Wayne fiercely.

“Hi Dami,” Jon said happily.

God, these two were so damn cute. Tim was already snapping pictures with his phone and Damian seemed to remember that all of his siblings were in the room because he suddenly tried to scramble away from Jon.

“Unhand me, Kent,” Damian huffed imperiously, trying in vain to put on a serious expression.

Jon was apparently used to this behaviour as he simply ignored Damian for a few more seconds and then let go of him, still beaming and not the least bit put out by his best friend’s protests. Then he immediately turned to Jason, eyes big and awed as they focused on his stomach.

“Wow, you’re really pregnant, that is so cool,” Jon breathed and Jason felt his eyebrows climb up in incredulous amusement. The kid was half Kryptonian, could fly and move with super speed, but a male pregnancy was still fascinating to him.

“Do not use x-ray vision, Kent!” Damian ordered beside him and the little super rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m not stupid Damian and you literally told me a thousand times,” Jon huffed, making Damian scowl.

Jason was really glad to see that Jon knew how to stand up to Damian. His little brother had a tendency to get imperious and a little attitude from his friends couldn’t hurt.

“I’m just listening to the heartbeat,” Jon said in a much nicer tone, looking up at Jason and then Roy. “It’s so cool that you’re having a baby.”

The grin on Jon’s face was infectious and Jason found himself smiling back at the ten-year-old.

“We think so too,” Roy said next to him, making Jason snort.

“It’s gonna be so awesome. I can take the baby flying and stuff once it’s old enough and later when they are Robin and Dami is Batman and I’m Superman we can-“

“Kent!” Damian hissed, clamping his hand over Jon’s mouth, “I told you we don’t know if the baby will become Robin.”

Judging by the wide and confused eyes Jon was sporting that was not at all what Damian had told him. The kid wasn’t that good a liar and especially in a house full of Bats he was practically an open book.

Jason sighed. He had known Damian hadn’t been wholly convinced by their talk, but he figured he still had time to cement the notion that not every family member had to become a vigilante in his brother’s head, so he didn’t say anything.

“No flying with our kid without permission, Jon,” he said instead, training a stern look on the little super until he nodded solemnly after Damian had removed his hand.

“Of course not. But I can visit to play with them, right?” he asked, hopeful eyes looking between him and Roy.

“Sure kid.”

“Awesome.”

Jon was beaming excitedly at them and Jason could feel his heart melt.

“You’re so lucky, Dami,” he went on, turning slightly to his best friend. “You have so many siblings and now you also get a baby niece or nephew. I wish I had such a big family.”

“You’re not missing out on much,” Damian sniffed. “You can have Drake, it’s not like we need him.”

“Love you too, gremlin,” Tim said dryly, throwing a pen at his little brother’s head.

Damian ducked out of the way in time and when he stood up again, now facing Tim, there was an annoyed tilt to his lips as Tim simply grinned at him. Everyone in the room knew where this was going, but before Dick could even begin with his usual intervention Roy spoke up, effectively shifting everyone’s attention to him.

“Or you could ask your parents for a little sibling, Jon.”

There was a moment of silence and then Jon’s eyes went wide, as if he had just heard the most brilliant thing ever.

“Oh, that would be so sweet. I’m so gonna do that.”

“What?” Roy asked when Jason just looked at him incredulously after Damian had finally dragged Jon out of the room.

“You think sending Jon to his parents begging for a sibling is a good idea?”

“Oh, come on. Every child does that at some point anyway.”

That wasn’t true according to Jason’s life experience, but he also hadn’t really had the best childhood or parents at an age where one might want siblings. He met Tim’s and Cass’s eyes briefly and could tell that both of them thought the same, but Dick had a wistful smile on his face. As the only one of them who had had good parents before Bruce, he would have been the only one to ask for something like this.

But even though Jason never asked for siblings, in the end he had four of them and he had to admit, life was a lot better with them than without, so maybe Roy’s suggestion wasn’t so bad. Not like he would immediately admit that, though.

“And think about it,” Roy went on, voice taking on an excited pitch, “if Clark and Lois have another baby our kid will have someone to play with, another kid the same age who knows about all the superhero stuff.”

That was a good point, but Jason didn’t think Roy had fully thought this through.

“You want to have a superpowered toddler around to play with our child. Don’t you think life will be stressful enough as it is?”

“Ah, come on, how bad could that be. Jon only got the cool powers once he got older, I’m sure it would be fine. I think we could handle that. And besides, it’s practically law that each of you Wayne’s has their personal super, so it would only be fitting.”

Jason wasn’t wholly convinced, but it’s not like this was really something he had any influence on, so he simply shot Roy a sceptical look.

“Just make sure to explain all that once Jon starts to badger his parents about a sibling and they wonder why. I’m sure Lois will be thrilled.”

“What will I be thrilled about?” came Lois’ voice from the doorway and Jason had to hide his smirk at the way Roy paled slightly.

“Babies,” Cass said with a way too innocent smile.

Lois eyed her for a second, obviously aware that there was something more going on, but she seemed to decide not to dig deeper when she instead turned to Jason and Roy.

“Well, I am definitely thrilled about the one baby I know about,” she said, now smiling at them. 

Lois wasn’t a woman who wasted a lot of time with useless small talk and after the usual pleasantries had been exchanged she turned to Jason, intent on starting with his interview. She would begin with him and then work her way through the entire family, which was quite a lot to accomplish for two days, so Jason understood her intent to get started as soon as possible.

Even though it was Lois interviewing him and not some unfamiliar reporter Jason had to consider every word in front of lest he tell them something incriminating, he still felt jittery at the prospect of having his words and (fabricated) life story scrutinized and printed down for the public. He was unbelievably grateful that Alfred had set up a small nook in the library for them to sit down in, the location doing wonders for his nerves.

Lois must have also been able to tell that he wasn’t totally comfortable in the beginning because she started off with very general questions before slowly progressing to the focus of this story. She had of course already been told the broad strokes of the official story but hearing it in Jason’s words was what this interview was about. And it was also good practice, Jason thought. He had memorized every detail over the past week but telling a story by rote and being asked detailed questions about it were two entirely different things.

Once they had gotten through the story Lois began to ask about his relationship with his family and Roy, how it felt to be back, all the things Jason had prepped for.

“So, what are the future plans of Jason Wayne?” Lois asked, still taking notes before looking back up at him.

“Well, having a baby, for one,” Jason said with a laugh and Lois shot him an indulgent look, but didn’t say anything to that.

The baby was very obviously not a topic that would come up in the article. They would first have to cement Jason and Roy’s relationship as solid in the eyes of the public before they announced that they would be adopting (or have a baby via a surrogate, they weren’t completely sure about what they would tell people yet). No matter which way they went, it would surely be the next sensation in the ongoing drama the tabloids were spinning about the life of the Wayne’s.

Lois kept her eyes on him, very obviously waiting for a serious answer, and Jason cast around a bit because most of his future plans involved things they couldn’t publish in the papers. He had thought about his cover for his public persona a bit and also talked about most of it with Roy, but nothing was set in stone yet. There was something he was very much planning on doing though, even if he hadn’t yet gotten around to it yet.

“Well, first off I would like to get my GED. I never finished school, after all. And then, I was thinking about going to college, getting a degree. That was something I always dreamed of doing, honestly.”

“Very sensible, even for a billionaire’s son,” Lois said in an approving voice, making Jason huff a laugh. “Any interest in joining the family business?”

There was a twinkle in Lois’ eye and Jason couldn’t help his answering smirk, because while he was very much involved in the _family business_ , no incentive in the world could ever get him to work at WE. The previous days of dreary paperwork had been proof enough that he wasn’t cut out for that.

“Hell no. Let Tim and Dami squabble about that, they can have the company.”

Lois expertly guided the conversation from there, asking about his interests, his hobbies, all the little mosaic pieces that would help her paint the picture of _Jason Wayne - the prodigial son_.

Overall the interview was a lot more pleasant and comfortable than Jason had expected but he was still relieved when Lois closed her notebook as it got close to lunch time, informing him that she had gotten enough from him for the article.

As they got up Jason couldn’t help but ask something that had been on his mind since Bruce had told them which journalist he had chosen.

“Why did you even agree to write this, Lois? It’s basically a celebrity feel-good story with some drama in it. More tabloid fodder than the investigative journalism you’re known for. Won’t that hurt your career?”

“It’s very sweet of you to worry, Jason, but trust me, this will in no way impact my career. Not every story can be a Pulitzer winning uncovering piece. And you are friends of the family.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very. And, to let you in on a little secret,” Lois said, leaning a bit closer with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, “the look on Clark’s face when I told him Bruce asked me instead of him was all the incentive I needed.”

Jason let out a bark of laughter as Lois grinned at him.

Lunch was a loud affair, the combination of Jon and Damian one that spelled chaos, but in a way that Jason very much enjoyed. It was sweet to see the kid behave like any other thirteen-year-old who had a friend over.

When everyone had finished Alfred promptly ushered them all out of the dining room as the photographer would arrive in a short while to take the family pictures for the gala, so they all dutifully made their way upstairs to change into the appropriate attire.

Jason was putting on his suit, in the middle of yelling at Roy who was still inside their walk-in-closet, asking which trucker hat he should wear- 

“None, unless you want Alfred to get his shotgun, you dumbass.”

-when his hands unexpectedly stopped before he had wanted them to. He looked down only to find that he couldn’t get his pants closed. He tugged more insistently, but the two opposite sides just wouldn’t line up, the button a good inch short of connecting with the buttonhole.

These pants were tailor-made, they fit him perfectly, why wouldn’t they…

Jason went inside the walk-in-closet, stepping in front of the full-length mirror and turning to his side. Pulling his shirt up he scrutinized his abdomen for any change and yes, if he looked just right, there was the slightest bump visible. Nothing truly obvious, but if you knew what to look for, there was a softness to his belly that usually wasn’t there. Enough, it seemed, to defeat his perfectly tailored suit pants that had not trace of elastic in the material. And now that Jason thought about it, his jeans had started to feel a little more snug over the last couple of days.

“Putting on a show for me, Jaybird?” Roy asked as he walked over from his side of the space, letting his eyes run appreciatively over Jason’s bared skin. “I thought we were supposed to get dressed, not undressed. Not that I’m complaining.”

Jason looked up to see Roy wriggle his eyebrows exaggeratedly at him with a smirk and usually Jason would have either rolled his eyes at him or played into it, but right now he just felt kind of dazed because…

“I can’t get my pants closed.”

At first Roy only stared at him blanky before his eyes went wide with comprehension and snapped down to Jason’s stomach.

“You can’t get your pants closed?”

“Yeah,” Jason said and this was probably the dumbest conversation two people ever had, but he didn’t know what else to say.

It shouldn’t really be a big deal. He was pregnant, of course he would start showing some time, but it still felt monumental, because…because the baby inside him was really growing, getting closer to being born and in a way more real with every day. It felt important, because from now on, he would really see that something was changing, as would other people.

Roy had stepped closer, eyes still glued to Jason’s stomach as if mesmerized. When he was close enough, Jason reached for his hand, guiding it to lay flat over the little bump.

“Feel that?” Jason asked, and now Roy’s wide eyes met his as he nodded.

Roy leaned forward and Jason met him for a tender kiss, feeling the smile on his boyfriend’s lips as he did so. Then Roy was gone, dropping down to his knees and pressing soft kisses against Jason’s stomach instead.

“You’re going to be big and strong, like your daddies, won’t you sweetheart?” Roy said, his lips still on Jason’s belly, and Jason could feel tears spring into his eyes. Stupid hormones making him so emotional.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Roy went on and Jason let his hand rest lightly against the back of his head, feeling the soft strands of red hair glide through his fingers. Roy’s eyes met his and Jason could see they were just as shiny with tears as his own. They really were saps, weren’t they?

“I hope you get your father’s smile,” Roy said, placing a kiss just under Jason’s navel, eyes shifting down and boring into Jason’s skin like he could see their child inside. “And his curls,” another kiss, “his drive to help others, “kiss, “his kindness, his nerdy love for books, his wicked sense of humour.”

Each new phrase was punctuated with a kiss and Jason felt his heart melt. What had he ever done to deserve this man?

“But no matter who you are going to be, know that we love you, more than anything else in the world.”

The kiss that came after that felt like a seal, somehow deeper than skin, and when Roy pulled back Jason guided him to stand back up slowly, holding his gaze the whole time until he pulled him into a kiss, trying to show him how much this moment meant to him.

Eventually they parted, both of them with noticeable tears on their cheeks but nonetheless smiling so hard it was nearly painful. With Alfred’s stern reminder to be punctual in mind Jason left Roy to get finished and made his way to Bruce’s room, wiping his face clean on the way. None of Jason’s other suits would fit him and the most likely to have one that he could wear would be his father.

Jason knocked and Bruce called him in. He was already immaculately dressed and in the process of putting on his cufflinks, sending a curious look at Jason and his half-dressed state as he stepped inside.

“Jay, is something wrong?”

“I, ah, I was wondering if I could borrow a suit from you?”

Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, gaze now studying Jason’s clothes intently.

“Of course,” he said slowly, sounding confused, “what is wrong with yours?”

Jason didn’t know why he was nervous about this, but he bit his lip for a second, shifting on his feet, before he answered.

“It doesn’t fit anymore.”

It only took Bruce a moment to understand what he was saying and then his eyes instantly went soft, drifting down to Jason’s stomach for a few seconds before coming up to meet his gaze once again.

“Oh,” was all he had to say and normally Jason would have made fun of Bruce for being speechless about something like this, but Jason had reacted like an emotional moron himself not too long ago, so he would let this pass.

“I should have something that fits you,” Bruce said, shaking himself visibly out of his slight daze and making his way into the walk-in-closet. This one was significantly bigger than the one in Jason and Roy’s room and filled to the brim, so of course they found something for Jason to wear.

“We’ll have the tailor come by next week,” Bruce said as Jason closed his new suit pants that were a little too long on him but at least fit at the waist. “You’ll need new suits for the press conference and the gala.”

Jason nodded, looking at himself in the mirror. Fully dressed like this, you couldn’t really tell that the baby bump was there, but it would only be a matter of time until clothes wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore.

Bruce’s hand squeezed his shoulder and when Jason looked up from the inspection of his image in the mirror he was met with fond blue eyes.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, Bruce was simply looking at him, expression soft in a way that Jason never would have expected to see directed at him a few years ago.

“Come on, old man,” Jason eventually said, “Let’s go before Alfred has to come get us. I don’t want to get scolded for being late.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Bruce answered, letting go of his shoulder with another warm squeeze before they headed for the door together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments, kudos and subscriptions =D
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://sun-moon-stars-jedi.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat.  
> To the nice Anon who asked about Jason starting to show: Here we are at the very, very soon ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Jason Peter Wayne officially came back to life on a Thursday afternoon at half past one.

The judge, who had made a house-call for them (the perks of being a Wayne in Gotham and all), simply approved the motion and with one final signature from Jason and a stamp from the notary Jason was alive again.

It was rather boring and a lot less dramatic than Jason would have expected, especially in comparison to his real resurrection which had been both exciting (terrifying) and very dramatic.

A round of congratulatory handshakes and some small talk followed before everyone finally left, leaving only Jason and Bruce alone in the study, the single piece of paper that declared Jason a citizen again clutched in his hand.

“Well,” Jason said, eying the unassuming document, “I guess I have to bury my zombie jokes now that I’m a real boy again.”

He looked up just in time to catch Bruce pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out a heavy sigh that spoke of annoyance and resignation in equal measures.

“I couldn’t have one child with a normal sense of humour,” Bruce muttered under his breath, making Jason smirk.

“We have to make up for your moody self, old man. And at least my jokes are actually funny and not just embarrassing like Dick’s or depressing like Tim’s. And don’t get me started on the little gremlin, that kid wouldn’t know a good joke if it punched him in the face.”

Bruce wisely didn’t reply to that and Jason chose to interpret his silence as proof that his father was in agreement with him which he would definitely use against his brothers at the next opportunity. A little good-natured sibling rivalry was always perfect to spice up a long, boring day in the Manor, and Jason currently had _a lot_ of those.

Well, or he would again after the blasted gala would be over. Jason might be starting to go a little stir crazy after staying here for weeks on end with only his family, Roy, and the occasional visitor to talk to, but Gotham’s high society and the press coming over to stare at him like some curiosity was not really something that would make things better. But he knew it was necessary and he could get through one uncomfortable day and then immediately go back to his newly found routines. He did have some projects planned for the next few months, actually, so it wouldn’t even be that bad once-

“Jay.”

Bruce’s voice brought him back out of his thoughts and when Jason focused on his father he was looking at him expectantly, a hand outstretched and reaching for the paper in Jason’s hand.

“Want the receipt so you can return me, just in case?”

Jason internally winced before he had even finished the sentence, suddenly highly aware how this might sound to Bruce. God, he couldn’t stop himself from fucking up, could he?

Speaking without thinking had always been one of his biggest flaws and at the moment he found himself even more prone to it than usual. He hadn’t slept well the last couple of nights, the anticipation of the media frenzy already making his gut churn, and that apparently meant that his brain-to-mouth filter completely shut off. It wasn’t an excuse though, and he should really work on having a better grip on himself. Taking his mood out on his family members, who were under just as much stress, would only make him the kind of asshole he never wanted to become.

Jason was already about to apologize when it registered that Bruce wasn’t upset but _smiling_ at him. There were even the crinkles around his eyes that meant it was genuine.

“What’s so funny?” Jason asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

“You said the exact same thing when I signed your adoption papers.”

“Oh.”

Bruce’s smile dimmed a little before he asked hesitantly, “Don’t you remember?”

No, Jason didn’t remember. He could recall the crisp suit he had to wear that day, the chilidogs, and the pure joy of being part of a real family for the first time in his life, but he didn’t remember that particular comment. 

“No, sorry,” Jason mumbled, feeling that typical unease that always went along with finding another gap in his memory.

They had become fewer over the years and with this one there was an equal chance of his death being the cause or simply time, but he still felt as if he had lost an important moment. 

And inevitably there was always the unnerving question of how much he had lost without even realising it tied into such a realisation, which typically left him uncomfortable and brooding for days afterwards.

“Well,” Bruce said, evidently concerned about Jason’s sudden sullenness, “no matter whether you remember or not, nothing much has changed evidently, has it?”

“I mean-“ Jason started to say but fell silent when Bruce put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him to his side.

“You were my son then,” Bruce said, voice filled with conviction, “and you are my son now.”

“Yeah, dad,” Jason said, an odd croak to his voice, and he wondered if that title sounded different to Bruce now.

He knew being a Wayne again officially, legally, and soon publicly, made the word ‘son’ out of Bruce’s mouth ring different for him, even though he hadn’t said it any other way than every other time since Jason had come back. Still, it had made a warmth bloom in his chest, the deep knowledge that he was a part of the family once again cemented now even more firmly than before.

He thought his father’s smile was a little softer than usual as he said it too, his whole demeanour lighter, but that could have been his imagination. Bruce was genuinely happy, of that Jason was absolutely certain though, and that was really all that mattered.

And Jason resolved in this moment not to cling onto whatever memories he might have lost, but to look forward to all the new ones he would make with his family, with Roy, with the baby. They would far outweigh whatever was gone from his mind, he was absolutely sure.

“I’ll just put these documents away and then we can go eat lunch,” Bruce said, squeezing Jason’s shoulders lightly before turning to the safe.

Lunch turned out to be a little surprise celebration.

The moment Jason stepped through the dining room doors confetti was raining down on him and a chorus of voices shouted: “He’s alive!”

All of his siblings, Roy, Stephanie, and Alfred were positioned in a half-circle around the door, hands still held up from throwing the glittery paper.

Jason looked around from one to the other, too stunned to react for several seconds until Bruce lightly nudged him from behind, getting him to at least walk further into the room.

There was a colourful and very obviously hand drawn banner proclaiming ‘Jason Wayne – Back from the dead’ hanging over the table, little skulls and bats drawn all around it. Everyone was wearing dumb party hats with Halloween motifs and Jason couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him as he looked from one smiling face to the other.

“Guys, you didn’t have to-” he said, breaking off to laugh some more as Bruce put on his own party hat, looking absolutely ridiculous with the combination of cheap paper and thousand dollar suit.

“Nonsense,” Alfred said, sounding stern, but Jason clearly recognized the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. “A momentous occasion such as this has to be celebrated, Master Jason.”

“And Alfie made chocolate cake!”

Dick’s excitement at the prospect of sugary food was always more befitting a child than a vigilante in his late twenties, so Jason didn’t comment as his older brother bounced over to him like an overeager puppy and slung his arm around Jason’s shoulder, dragging him towards the table.

There was indeed a huge chocolate cake on the table, but right next to it there was also a healthy lunch buffet. Dick would have to wait a little for his dessert, after all.

“Not so fast,” Roy declared, and a second later a party head was affixed on Jason’s head as Roy grinned at him. “You don’t want to miss out on these sweet hats, don’t you?”

“I so hope our baby doesn’t inherit your fashion sense. You and your love for atrocious hats.”

“Says the man who once wore a helmet that looked like a condom.”

Laughter broke out around the room and Jason groaned, shoving Roy lightly which only caused him to grin wider because he knew that meant Jason didn’t have a counter-argument.

“You still looked hot though,” Roy reassured, mollifying Jason further with a quick apology kiss before they all sat down at the table.

The next hour was filled with laughter, a lot of bickering, and sweet, delicious cake. It was the perfect welcome back into the official land of the living, the complete antithesis of the gala Jason had expected to be the only mark of the occasion. All in all, it was a perfect surprise that left Jason feeling warm, contend, and absolutely ecstatic to be a Wayne again.

* * *

Hours later Jason was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with Roy’s soft snores puffing gently against his neck where the redhead was wrapped around him.

His boyfriend was dead asleep, which was no surprise seeing as Roy had absolutely overtaxed himself with a five mile run minutes after Alfred had finally taken off his cast this afternoon. He was fit, yes, but even a vigilante lost stamina after weeks of inactivity and he had paid the price for his overzealousness very soon. 

Roy had fallen asleep practically the second he had been in bed and while Jason would have loved nothing more than to do the same, for some reason he simply couldn’t. 

He wasn’t the type to fall asleep fast, true, but he usually didn’t have this much trouble either. Lack of sleep had for him always rather resulted from nightmares, but even those had become rare since he’d started sleeping in a bed with Roy. Something about having a person he trusted absolutely right next to him seemed to keep them at bay most of the time, for which Jason was eternally grateful.

But this inability to fall asleep…he knew he was kind of stressed out about the press conference and the gala, but if he were the kind of person who couldn’t sleep just because of stress, he never would have survived as a homeless kid or Robin. Hell, his entire life was one stressful event after another, so why did it affect him like this now? Comparatively, these last few weeks had been a breeze, a life of pure happiness in the lap of luxury, with all the people he loved constantly around him.

Maybe he was just weird and didn’t know how to live without someone trying to kill him every few days, Jason thought resignedly. 

No matter what the reason was, lying in bed for much longer wouldn’t help he reasoned, feeling not the least bit closer to falling asleep after hours of staring up at the ceiling. Instead of frustrating himself further by staying in bed he carefully removed Roy’s arm from around his waist and stood up slowly, making sure not to disturb his boyfriend as he did so.

Roy slept on without any hint of noticing that he was alone in bed now and for a few seconds Jason just stood there, watching his chest rise with deep and even breaths, and wondered what he had ever done to deserve this man, who was so much smarter and kinder than a lot of people ever gave him credit for. And it didn’t hurt that Roy was the hottest person Jason had ever laid eyes on, with those defined muscles, absolutely adorable smile, the cute freckles dotting his entire body…

Jason could get lost looking at his boyfriend but standing here the whole night didn’t sound very comfortable, so leaning down he brushed an errand lock of red hair out of Roy’s face, placed a gentle kiss on his brow and then finally turned away from their bed.

On his way out into the hallway he picked up one of Roy’s sweatshirts and put it on, inhaling deeply without thinking about it as he pulled the door silently closed behind himself, a feeling of instant comfort settling around him with the familiar scent.

It might be warm outside, the beginnings of summer even reaching the perpetually dreary Gotham, but the Manor was so big and built from solid stone, the hallways and most interior rooms seldom were anything but chilly during the night.

He made his way quietly out of the family wing, strangely aware that this was probably the first night in several years that everyone was sleeping at the Manor without having gone on a patrol earlier. In light of the press conference the next day it had been deemed unwise to risk any new injuries, so everyone had just stayed in to watch a movie together and then gone to bed at Alfred’s increasingly less veiled comments about for once getting a full nights rest.

And still here Jason was wandering the dark hallways even though he really wanted to do as his grandfather had suggested.

Once he was standing in the foyer Jason stopped for a second, considering what he should do.

Watching something mindless on TV didn’t sound appealing to him and he felt too tired to read. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep, even though his body seemed to have different ideas. He wasn’t desperate enough to turn to sleeping medication yet, but maybe it would help if he just found something to do.

With a sigh he finally just made his way to the kitchen, vaguely thinking he could check if there was something he could help with to make Alfred’s day tomorrow easier.

There was nothing out of place of course, everything clean and sparkling in the faint moonlight that fell in from the windows. A look at the clock revealed that it was also still too early to begin with any breakfast preparations, but Jason still pulled open the fridge, just to see what he could find.

Aside from the usual things there still was some cake left, which was a miracle given that both Dick and Stephanie had been around earlier. 

Well, maybe eating something would help Jason decided, taking out the cake and slicing himself off a piece.

He must look like the cliché pregnant person, standing in the dark kitchen at 4 am and eating chocolate cake Jason thought, but he didn’t really care. It wasn’t even that he was craving chocolate, he just felt so…restless and tired at the same time and he had no clue what to do about it.

After he finished his slice Jason didn’t feel particularly closer to sleep, so he packed the rest of the dessert away again. Instead he pulled out the milk and a pot while also finally switching on the light in the room.

Hot milk with honey was supposed to help with sleeplessness, right?

With the warm mug clutched in both hands Jason made his way back upstairs a few minutes later. Maybe this would work and he could catch at least a couple of hours sleep before he had to get up and face the press.

As he walked down the corridor towards his and Roy’s room though he noticed a faint shimmer of light spill out from under one of the doors and sighed internally. He wasn’t really surprised, but he still knocked lightly and then pushed the door open a few seconds later.

“What are you still doing up, Timmy?” Jason asked, taking in the hunched form of his brother on the bed, looking ghostly pail and sickly in the blue light the open laptop in front of him cast.

“Nothing,” Tim answered in a wholly unconvincing tone and Jason just sighed deeper as he quietly closed the door behind himself and walked over to his brother.

“Why are you still up?” Tim asked, brow furrowing as he looked Jason up and down. “Sleep is very important during pregnancy, it regulates the growth hormone levels and studies have shown-“

“I know sleep’s important,” Jason cut in a little harshly, stopping the science lecture before Tim could really get started.

He knew it was the way the kid showed love but Jason simply wasn’t in the mood for a long drawn out dive into research and facts right now.

“I know,” Jason repeated much softer, feeling bad about the way he had just interrupted his brother, “I just…can’t.”

“Oh,” Tim said, a mix of understanding and commiseration in his tone. “Insomnia is also quite common during pregnancy.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, intending it as some kind of olive branch for his interruption.

Tim just nodded though and that meant he must also be exhausted if he didn’t take the opportunity to begin a new lecture right away. The bags under his eyes certainly gave Jason that impression. Bringing that up directly with Tim would never work though; Jason had heard Bruce, Alfred and Dick bemoan the boy’s sleeping habits and his resistance to common sense often enough to know that.

“What are you working on?” Jason asked instead, nodding at the laptop as he nudged Tim to the side so he could sit down next to him.

“Just, you know,” Tim mumbled, settling back against his pillows and looking at Jason with a guarded expression, one hand subtly angling the screen away from him, “work. Case files. Nothing interesting, really.”

Jason didn’t need his extensive detective training and vast experience with dishonest people to tell him that Tim was leaving out something here. If his reaction had been more panicked he might have thought he had caught his little brother looking at something indecent, but that didn’t really fit with his reaction. The kid might be a seasoned vigilante, but no teenager stayed absolutely calm when they are caught looking at porn.

“So uninteresting you need to stay up all night to work on it?” Jason said sarcastically, reaching over to turn the laptop so he could see what Tim had been so engrossed in.

His younger brother let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes very pointedly, mumbling “You’re becoming such a mother hen” under his breath. Jason wasn’t too busy studying the screen to jab his elbow into Tim’s side in retaliation for that comment, grinning at the overly dramatic yelp the teenager let out.

“Yes, yes, you’re still the big bad Red Hood, I get it.”

Jason chose to ignore the slightly mocking undertone to Tim’s words - he was a gracious older brother like that.

The grin on his face dimmed as Jason worked his way through the numerous open tabs on Tim’s computer, a warm and heavy weight settling in his chest as he began to realise what his brother was working on. 

“Tim, this is…you’re tracking the K’haerath?”

Jason might not be as knowledgeable as his younger brother in computer programming, but he knew enough to understand at least the intent of most of what he was seeing. And also to know how much time and effort something like this had taken.

“No, not yet,” Tim said, sounding frustrated. “We don’t have enough data for that. I was trying to create an algorithm that would allow us to predict their movements and strategies based on what you and some Leaguers told me about the K’haerath and then interface with every satellite and deep space facility of the League in order to track down any signal that might come from them. It’s not really working right now, though.”

That was probably the watered down version of what Tim had been doing, but Jason still was speechless for several seconds, simply staring at his little brother in amazement.

“You’re a goddamn genius, you know that?”

“Tt, if I was it would work. Good intentions won’t keep you safe, Jay.”

“Hey,” Jason cut in rather forcefully, making sure he had Tim’s undivided attention before he went on, “you are one of the smartest and bravest people on the whole planet, and I won’t have anyone say anything else, not even you, d’you hear me?”

Judging by the way Tim averted his eyes he didn’t agree with Jason and it was just another painful reminder that his little brother still had some deep seated self-worth issues thanks to a childhood of neglect. If the Drakes weren’t already in their graves, Jason would have really liked to pay them a visit right now to make them feel just a sliver of the deep pain he felt at seeing Tim like this.

“But what if it doesn’t work? I don’t want to let you down,” Tim said quietly and Jason had to suppress the pained sigh that wanted to escape from him.

That would most likely just make Tim think he was annoyed with him or something equally moronic. The kid was a genius but when it came to people’s opinions of him he had a tendency to interpret things completely wrong.

“Tim, you’re my little brother, you could never let me down,” Jason said, absolutely honest, shifting on the bed so he could meet Tim’s eyes again. “I don’t care if that program works or not, just the fact that you even tried…thank you, Baby Bird. Truly, this is…I know I can always count on you, but I don’t love you because of your usefulness. I do because you’re an amazing, smart, nerdy and at times infuriating snarky kid, who loves people without ever expecting anything in return. You’re a great brother, a great friend. And I know you’re going to be just as great as an uncle. So thank you, Timmy.”

“Oh, that’s…I mean if you’re…that’s really nice of you Jay, I…”

The way Tim was stumbling over his words, cheeks taking on a bright red flush as he looked anywhere but at Jason was downright adorable, and Jason couldn’t help but pull the teenager into a hug, feeling thin arms encircle him back after a few seconds, hesitant at first but becoming tighter once the kid was sure that Jason wasn’t intending to let go any time soon.

And yes, Jason had to admit to himself as he was holding his brother close, feeling the teen’s muscles uncoil and lose their nervous tension with each breath, maybe he really was starting to turn into a mother hen. But only with his little siblings!

Jason would be damned before anyone told him parenthood was turning him soft. He was still a dangerous vigilante, just…who could look at this boy and not want to hug him? He wasn’t a monster, after all.

“Okay, Timbers,” Jason murmured when he finally pulled back, smiling at the rumpled look on Tim’s face before reaching out to close the laptop and moving it away. “Time to get some sleep.”

“But Jay,” Tim immediately whined, trying to grab for his computer. Jason’s longer arms made each attempt of his to reach it futile though, and soon he was sitting back in defeat, huffing in exasperation. “I was in the middle of something, just let me-“

“No can do, Baby Bird. I won’t have you looking like a zombie at the press conference tomorrow, that’s my job.You need to get some sleep. So lie down or I will lie down on top of you until you fall asleep.”

The dramatic groan Tim let out made Jason smile, but he was pleased to see him shift his legs under the blanket, frowning at Jason in protest the whole time.

“Not like I can sleep anyway,” Tim mumbled petulantly and Jason let out a sigh - that was a problem he could absolutely sympathize with.

“Well, maybe I can help,” Jason said with more confidence than he really felt. He might not be able to overcome his own insomnia, but he could at least try to help his brother with his.

The first thing he did was pass Tim the admittedly now only mildly warm cup with milk and honey, instructing the bemused looking teenager to drink. Tim at least humoured him and took a few sips, which left Jason to come up with what to do next and the only thing that really came to mind was-

“I’m gonna read to you,” Jason said, looking around for an open book on the bedside table and frowning as he didn’t find one there – or anywhere in the room, really. Who didn’t have any books in their room? (And technical manuals and code breaking guides didn’t count!)

“You’re gonna read to me?” Tim asked, voice getting higher with incredulousness with each word. “Like a bedtime story?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, already browsing through his phone to find a book he could read to Tim that would hopefully make him fall asleep.

“But that’s…that’s for babies, Jay.”

There was something in Tim’s voice that made Jason look up at him, noticing the cracks in the mask of indifference he was trying to project. There was something in his eyes that was hopeful and young but held back like Tim didn’t even dare to let himself ask for this.

In an instant Jason was absolutely certain that no one had ever read a bedtime story to the kid and his heart ached at the knowledge. Not only that, but going by how he acted, Jason would bet everything he owned that Tim had asked at some point in his life and been told he was too old to be read to. As if there ever could be such a thing!

Bruce had read to Jason when he had first come to the Manor nearly every night and continued to do so for years, until… well, until he couldn’t anymore, so Jason was sure this at least hadn’t been their father’s parenting failure. But still, Jason would be having words with Bruce, because if Tim’s reaction made one thing clear, it was that he really could use some more childhood experiences, no matter that he was nearly an adult.

“It’s really not,” Jason said firmly and before Tim could start arguing he tacked on, “besides, I like reading out loud, so you would be doing me a favor, really.”

Predictably, that shut any protest down, his little brother too kindhearted to deny him outright. Smiling at his victory Jason settled back against the headboard, waiting until Tim put away the empty cup before he started to read.

“In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go through the course prescribed for surgeons in the army. Having completed my studies there…”

Tim shot Jason an amused look as he recognized the first sentences of Sherlock Holmes and settled down next him. It didn’t take long for Jason to notice that Tim’s eyes were beginning to fall closed and his breaths were starting to ease into sleepy, slow puffs. Without thought Jason let his free hand drop down to card through his brother’s hair, stroking softly as he read on, smiling as Tim turned unconsciously to cuddle closer to him once he was fully asleep.

Well, at least Jason didn’t need to worry about getting his kid to sleep in a few years – that was one aspect of parenthood he seemed to be pretty good at, if he could say so himself.

* * *

The unmistakable click of a camera shutter and barely stifled whispering were the sounds Jason woke up to. He was still bleary eyed and half-asleep, blinking at the unexpectedly dark head of hair resting on his chest in confusion. That definitely wasn’t Roy, who was…

“I don’t think I have ever seen Drake sleep before.”

“Shh Dami, quiet.”

Another shutter click, this time a lot closer, and Jason finally looked up to find Dick leaning over him with a wide grin on his face and a phone camera pointed down directly at Jason.

“Morning, Little Wing. Sleep well?”

Jason let out a deep groan, reaching up to bat the phone away, but Dick danced away too quickly, cackling with delight as Jason hissed his name.

He would have said more but Tim, who had sometime during the night moved to lie mostly on Jason’s chest with one of Jason’s arms loosely curled around him, began to shift, blinking up at him.

“Jay, what’s…”

Jason tipped his head to the side and when Tim followed the motion to come face to face with Dick, Damian and Cass, all three of their siblings grinning down at them, he let his head fall back down, groaning in defeat.

“I’m never sleeping again, it only brings trouble,” Tim murmured into Jason’s chest and Jason snorted in amusement even though he could understand the sentiment.

“No, Timmy,” Cass said, stepping closer so she could ruffle a hand through his hair, “we’re not mocking you. Just jealous of your cuddle time.”

And that was all the warning they got before Cass jumped onto the bed, snuggling close to both of them. Dick was right behind her, cackling delightedly while dragging Damian along with him.

“This is ridiculous,” their youngest griped where he was trapped between them, but he noticeably didn’t make any attempts to get away, just huffed as he settled down between Tim and Dick.

“Well, this looks cozy,” a voice said from the doorway and they all looked up to find Bruce standing there, still in his pajamas and with an amused and indulgent expression on his face.

“Certainly is,” Dick said, sinking demonstratively deeper into the group-cuddle before waving Bruce towards them, “why don’t you join us, dad.”

The expression on Bruce’s face went soft the way it always did when one of them used that title and with a few long steps he had crossed the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking from one kid to the next with fondness. Then, in the blink of an eye, a devious expression overcame his face and before any of them could react Bruce was sprawled diagonally across all of them, his bulk trapping them underneath.

“Yes,” Bruce said, voice absolutely dry as they all groaned and tried to push him away in vain, “very cozy indeed.”

But even the mighty Batman couldn’t hold his own for long against five Bats and soon he was the one buried under all of them, struggling weakly against their combined weight.

“There is no escape,” Tim declared victoriously, grinning where he was holding Bruce’s right arm down with his whole body.

“Yes, Father, you have been defeated,” Damian said, sitting imperiously on Bruce’s chest. “Yield, or we will have to resort to more extreme measures.”

The dark smirk on Dami’s face and the wiggling fingers the youngest Wayne was slowly inching towards Bruce’s armpits were enough to make their father finally go limp in defeat.

“Okay, okay, I yield. You win,” Bruce panted, causing a round of cheers from his children and an exchange of victorious high-fives before they all settled down to rest for a few more minutes after the intense battle.

It took some wriggling and shoving before everyone was comfortable, Tim’s bed not quite big enough to accommodate six mostly grown-up people at once, but they managed. Jason ended up curled mostly around Cass with Damian sprawled across his legs and his own head on Bruce’s chest and it didn’t take long before he felt himself getting sleepy again. Maybe family group cuddles were the way to combat his insomnia.

It wasn’t long though before footsteps sounded from the hallway and eventually Roy stepped into the room, stopping just after crossing the threshold in surprise. Jason was sure they were painting quite the family picture with all five of them draped across Bruce, everyone disheveled and in rumpled sleep clothes, but unmistakably relaxed and happy.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but it honestly wasn’t this. Didn’t know bats slept in puppy piles,” Roy said, clearly enjoying himself.

“We’re not sleeping,” Tim declared as sagely as if he was imparting very sacred knowledge, “we’re preparing for the press conference. Very thoroughly.”

“Ah,” Roy said, only barely suppressing a laugh, “that’s completely different, I understand.”

“Absolutely,” Bruce said, nodding, tone dead serious, and at that they all lost it, breaking into giggles and snorting laughter.

Once most of them could breathe again Roy apologetically explained that he had been sent by Alfred to look for them and seeing as they had a rather tight schedule for the whole day, everyone reluctantly got up and they all headed down to breakfast.

Alfred was already waiting for them, tutting at their collective tardiness and chastising Bruce for his apparent inability to read a clock and teach his kids the importance of punctuality which had the rest of the table smirking behind their food.

After a very fast meal they were all ushered back upstairs and told to get ready for the press conference, the legendary eyebrow of disapproval making all of them move a little faster. Witnessing Alfred scold Bruce was one thing, being on the receiving end of one of the butler’s lectures another entirely.

Jason had just finished tying his tie into an exemplary Windsor knot (he would not let Alfie down with anything less), when Roy stepped in front of him, reaching up to neatly fold down the collar of Jason’s dress shirt. His hands lingered on Jason’s chest afterwards, stroking slowly down until they came to rest on his hips, and if it hadn’t been for the serious expression on Roy’s face Jason would have thought his boyfriend was trying to start something they definitely didn’t have the time to finish right now.

“You couldn’t sleep last night again, could you?” Roy asked, concern and worry evident in his words.

“Yeah, but it’s just this stupid press conference and gala, don’t worry. I’m sure it will be fine once this whole circus is over.”

“I always worry about you,” Roy said, reaching up to cup Jason’s cheek, “kind of unavoidable with how much I love you.”

“I’m fine, Roy,” Jason assured him, turning his head slightly so he could kiss his boyfriend’s palm, “I promise.”

Roy studied him for a few seconds, his eyes intense and searching, but he seemed to come to the conclusion that Jason was neither lying nor hiding anything, and with a deep inhale the tension his body had held fell off him, his thumb stoking lightly over Jason’s cheek.

“Okay,” Roy said, “but you know you can always wake me up if you’re having trouble sleeping, right? And,” he went on, voice going deep as he smiled that crooked smile that never failed to make Jason’s blood run hotter, “I can help tire you out, if you know what I mean.”

The very unsubtle eyebrow wiggle that went with that statement had Jason laughing, leaning forward to share a short but deep kiss with his boyfriend that left both of them breathing a little harder.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Casanova. But as tempting as this offer is,” Jason said, finally stepping back and putting on his suit jacket, “we’ll have to get through this day first.”

“Well, that gives me something to look forward to,” Roy grinned, also getting ready before reaching for Jason’s hand so they could make their way downstairs to meet the rest of the family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite long, I know. I haven't abandoned this fic, don't worry.  
> It's more that I realised how big of a project this fic is really becoming and as I currently have 4 WIPs I'm trying to finish the shorter ones so I'll have time to concentrate on this mammoth of a story.  
> Also, you know, life sometimes gets busy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you all for your super sweet comments and kudos =D


End file.
